A Story Told through Zell's Eyes
by Zell Dincht3321
Summary: This is my first story i rewritten its beter and its also longer. Zell/Rinoa fanfic it's a rewritten game of FF8 but Squall and Zell switched places.
1. Becoming a Seed

A Story Told Trough Zell's Eyes Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 Squaresoft or any of the characters!  
  
Summary What if Zell was the main character of FF8? What if Zell and Sqaull switched places? What if Zell and Sqaull switched personalities? What if Zell and Seifer were rivals? What if Zell and Rinoa were soul mates? You would have to read the story to find out. Note: Zell starts out with diamond knuckles. Italics mean what Zell is thinking. Some of the dialog and ideas belong to the fanfiction author team-senshi I would just like to say thanks to her for letting me use some of her stuff.  
  
It was dark and cloudy outside of Balmb Garden early in the morning before dawn. I looked at Seifer he was about six feet two, he was wearing a white trench coat with a dark shirt and pants. I was wearing dark blue short jeans, a vest and a white mussel shirt under it. I looked at Seifer and his eyes gleamed off of his gunblade. I started dashing towards Seifer with my fists in the air. Seifer evilly grinned at me at how stupid he thought I was. I gave a right jab left right and left all of them Seifer dogged easily. Seifer took his typhoon and started to slice left and right each one missed me by me doing my fancy gymnastic moves. Seifer got frustrated and used fire to blow me backwards. I flew backwards in pain I hit the ground hard enough to the wind knocked out of me. What the hell I thought we agreed on no magic! I thought really pissed. I got up and I saw Seifer hold his hand in the air and moved his fingers towards himself. This got me madder and rushed towards him I intended to do a full roundhouse kick to Seifer. Before I got the chance to do it Seifer grinned, held his gunblade up in the air, swinging it down it slicing into my skin between my eyes leaving the blood streaming down my face and on the ground. I fell down on the ground for a second to get over from the shock. What the hell!? I thought we were practicing. I'll get Seifer back for this! I had not a doubt in my mind. I jumped back up, ran to Seifer and punched his stomach so hard my hand started to sting. Seifer kneeled over in pain then I did an uppercut with full force hitting Seifer in the face across the eyes also bleeding. I looked at Seifer my eye's starting to black out and I saw him hit the ground. I fell backward feeling sick, my vision went black before I reached the ground. 1. * * *  
  
2. I woke up with a pounding headache. Where am I? I opened my eyes to the burning light. "Damn my eyes!" I shouted in pain and agony. I also noticed that my head had been bandaged. Looking around I knew it was the infirmary. .What the? Oh yeah, that's right. I thought remembering why I had that bandage on in the first place. This too led me to realize why I was in the infirmary and why Dr. Kadowaki was standing with her arms folded by my bedside. "My, my I see you're awake." I heard her say. I looked at her and squinted she had a white lab coat on and a blue skirt on. "What's your name young man?" she asked. "Zell Dincht" I manage to say. "Well how do you feel Zell?" The Dr. Kadowaki asked. "My head hurts so fricken much!" I said holding my head. "Take it easy next time, you hear? Looks like your eyes are focusing. You should be fine Zell. Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky." ".Tell that to Seifer. "Your head isn't that bad, it won't cause you any memory loss or injury but you will have a scare right between your eyes." She looked at me for any reaction I would give her but I didn't give her one. "That Seifer. he won't listen to anyone why don't you just ignore him? Dr. Kadowaki said. "I can't just run away." I said in a serious voice. Dr. Kadowaki put her hand down on the counter and leaned on it. "You want to be cool huh? Well don't get hurt in the process. I nodded touching my forehead. It hurt every time I touched it, I was going to get Seifer back some how. "You rest here while I call your instructor." Dr. Kadowaki said while leaving the room.  
  
I laid back my head on the pillow. When I saw a lady through the glass in the corner of my eye. "So Zell we meet again" I barley heard her through the thick glass and she walked out of sight. "Zell your instructor is here." Dr. Kadowaki said. I looked up and saw my instructor Quistis Trepe walk in. She had bright blond hair and glasses, she was wearing a long pink dress. "I knew it was going to be either you or Seifer. Lets go." We walked out of the infirmary into the hallway. We were walking past the courtyards were students were swarming all over the place where socializing and laughter could be heard. I can't believe Seifer beat me. I wonder what was up with that final attack. Well no use thinking about it now. "Is there something on your mind?" Quitis asked concerned. She was waiting for a response but didn't get one. She at all was not surprised, she probably knew me the best then anyone in the whole Garden. "Not really." I said getting annoyed that I heard Quistis's voice say the exact same thing at the same time. She stopped and giggled at me. "Whats so funny?" I asked just about having it up to here with her. "Funny? Oh no, no, its not that! I'm just happy. It feels like I'm begging to understand my student a little. That's all." She said. "I'm more complex then you think." I said trying to push her away. "Then tell me more about yourself." She challenged. "It's none of your." ". Business!" She interrupted me and started laughing. I couldn't take it any more I just kept on walking till we got to the classroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis walked in to the classroom as I followed her. I walked back to my normal seat in the back to the left and sat down. "Good morning class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seem to have been some rumors flying around since yesterday. Yes, the field exam for Seed candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field Exam participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition." She took another deep breath and went on. "Meet in hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions? Oh, and Seifer!" She then stared to the back to see Seifer in his usual smart ass attitude and comfortably sat in his chair. He gave Quistis a slight nod. "Do NOT injure your partner while in training. Be careful from now on." Seifer glared at me then at her and slammed his fist against the desk. The rest of class period went by slowly, I thought I was going to die of boredom my headache didn't help it either. "Field Exam participants, I will see you all later. And Zell, I will need to talk to you." Quistis announced. All the students started to leave out of the classroom.  
  
I went to the front of the room where Quistis greeted me. "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass the prerequisite." I was going to take it this morning but Seifer. "Well do you have a good excuse?" "Not really." I answered. " Then lets get going. I'll be at the front gate waiting." With that said Quistis walked out of the room as did I. down the hall when I heard this annoying feminine voice say "I'm late I'm late!" I was really was surprised to find a girl run straight into me. She fell down but I didn't. "Waaah!" She screamed. "There. Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry, I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class?" She pointed to the classroom I had just exited from. "Is. homeroom over?" I nodded. "Woo. Oh, nooo. This place is sooo much bigger than my last Garden!" Out of the look of her eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh, hey, hey, I just transferred here. Do you think you could give me a quick tour of this Garden?" She asked.  
  
"Okay." I said. "Whoo-hoo! Lets go!" She yelled. "We'll take the elevator to the first floor and I'll show you the directory. You'll find the dormitory to the north. A majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't too many students who commute." "You can rest and change there. West of the North Block is the Cafeteria. There's always a big rush for the hot dogs. You'd better get used to waiting in line." "Got it!" "East of the North Block is the parking lot. We usually take the Garden Car when a mission comes up. The front gate is located to the south." I then paused for a moment. That's right, I have to go meet Instructor Trepe at the front gate. "Hm? What's the matter?" The girl asked seeing me slowly drift into thought. "Nothing. Next, we have the Quad, located in the West Block. There's an event planned there." "I know! I know! It's the Garden festival! It's going to be great! I'm planning to be on the committee. You wanna help out, too!?" The girl said. "Let's just continue. South of the West Block is the Infirmary. This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot of students just go there for advice." "What's the doctor's name?" "Doctor Kadowaki. Now the East Block. This is the training center. It's the only facility open at night. It's used for training and they have real monsters running loose here. If you don't take it seriously, you may end up dead. Just be careful." The girl gave a gulp and then signaled to continue. ".okay." "South of the East Block is the library.  
  
There's a lot of material you can look up here, but the terminals in the classroom are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the second floor classroom. By the way, the headmaster's office is located third floor. You need permission to get in." "Another question. What's the headmaster's name?" "Headmaster Cid. That's about it. Anything else?" "Got it! Heeey, um. are you taking today's Seed exam?" "Yeah" "Then maybe I'll see you again later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden. I'm taking the Seed exam today too. Good luck to the both of us, huh! Thanks a lot!" The girl then trotted off I started running towards the front gate of the Garden. I get there in about a couple of minuets. "Hey your late Zell!" Quistis instructs me. God I get here a couple of minuets late and she throws a cow! "Sorry" I mumble. "Ok let me explain this to you these are your GFs Quizicult and Shiva they will be helping you on this mission. Quistis tells me. I nod "Ok lets go." 1. 2. Objective is to obtain a low level GF. A SeeD member must support. "Are you ready?" Asked one of the two Garden faculty members guarding the entrance to the fire cave. I then gave the Garden salute raising my right hand to his brow. "I'm ready." Quistis stepped up, she too saluting. "I'm his support. Instructor No. 14, Quistis Trepe" The second faculty member then spoke. "Select a time limit. Choose one suitable to your abilities, challenging yet reasonable." The Faculty member then held out a small electronic notepad and displayed the time options. I thought for a second and decided to go for the 2nd to shortest time. That should be more than enough time. "Twenty minuets." "Very well, good luck." The two faculty members then moved aside and waved them through. They returned what they were doing as Quistis and I entered. "My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to you." Yelled Quistis. "Fine." I said as I killed a Red Bat. "You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous." I then stopped and put my hand up to my head and shook it. I've got to finish this test. I thought. "I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed is all." "Lets keep moving we only have 16:00 minuets left." Quitis said I nodded in agreement. We walked for about two more minuets when we reached a big lava pool in the ground and waited.  
  
"I guess I was right." Quistis then stepped next to me. "You and Seifer are in a class of your own. You both have amazing strength and potential." I took the compliment and then some big fiery thing jumps out to greet us. "What the Hell is that!" I say pointing at it. "It's IFRIT!" Quitis cried. This must be a fire-based enemy. I thought when I saw it shake all the lava liquid off of itself. "IMPUDENT HUMANS!" Ifrit said and started the fight by throwing a fireball at Quistis. She fell to the ground and got back up. "Quezacolt!" She yelled. We disappeared and a very weird looking green bird popped out of the ground, flying up and concentrating all of its power into its nose. It shot down a stream of lightning on to Ifrit and it exploded on contacted. We came back and Ifrit looked like he was hardly touched. Quezacolt hardly did any damage to him, lets see what Shiva can do I wonder. "SHIVA!" I called. Shiva appeared out of thin air in a big iceberg. She then broke free and Shiva let out energy, a blast of ice, which froze nearly everything in its path wich covered Ifrit and everything around it. The ice broke and she swirled around and returned back into my body.  
  
"They have Shiva!" Ifrit cried. Ifrit jumped up in to the air with his fist facing down. Ifrit came down landing on me taking out a lot of my energy. "Urgh!" I let escape my lips. "Cure!" Quitis said. I felt my health reenergize. I then ran up to it and did my limit break. "Heel drop!" I pick up my leg and pull it down, "Mach Kick!" I do a roundhouse kick and Ifrit looks hurt. I still have time for one more move "Punch Rush!" I punch the big fiery GF three times. Ifrit kneels down in pain. "URGH! FOR ME TO LOOSE TO A HUMAN. VERY WELL. I WILL JOIN YOU. "Ifrit said in pain. "We completed the mission with 5 minuets left on the clock." Quitis said happily "Let's go back" I say  
  
* * *  
  
We walk back to the Garden entrance. "Meat me at the lobby right in front of the directory after you go back to your dormitories and change. I nod and start running in the direction of the cafeteria. Might as well go to the cafeteria and get something to eat on the way. When I got there, there was no line and the cafeteria was filled. At that moment a dark hared cadet came rushing in nearly out of breath. They all turned and watched as he stumbled up to the ordering counter. "Huff, huff, heave, heave.D-do you have any. hot dogs left?" "Were sorry sir were all out of hotdogs." "Damn! Not again.! It's hopeless if you don't get here early. Alright, I'll try again next time." The dark hared cadet said as he walked away with his head down. I guess I should go back to my dorms and change since there are no more hotdogs left. I ran all the way back to my dorm and opened the door with my access card.  
  
I went to my bed and got changed in to my Seed uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror. Never did like this uniform too flashy. I started running to the lobby when I heard something "Zell over here!" I walked over to her. "Your partner should be here any second now. Squall, Squall Lionheart quite a lively fellow." Lively he's just loud. Squall started running towards us. "Hi wow I'm stuck with you!" Squall says shocked. Don't remind me. He rubs his hand on his pants and holds out his hand to me but I just ignore it. " You don't get along with Seifer too well do you? Heard he whooped ya pretty bad this morning." Squall says. "We weren't fighting we were training." I say. "I bet you he doesn't think so." Squall said staring at me. "Look Seifer is just being a pain in the ass. All you have to do is ignore him." Squall says trying to cheer me up. "Ahem that Seifer you're talking about he is your squad leader. "SAY WHAT!" Squall says surprised. This guy is really annoying. "It can't be changed Seifer Alsamy are you here." Quitis calls.  
  
"Yes instructor." Seifer says back. He shows up with Raujin and Faujin (The Pose) walking slowly behind him. "Seifer you are the squad leader, good luck to you." Quitis says looking at the trio. ".Instructor I hate it when people wish me luck. Why don't you save it for a student who needs them." Seifer says trying to keep his cool. "Okay, good luck Seifer." Quitis chuckles. "Add instructor Trepe to the list!" Seifer says yelling. What was this list they kept talking about? Quistis just sighed and began with the assignment. "Well then, you're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of utmost importance, let's get through this exam, everyone!" "Listen up!" yelled Seifer jumping forward. "Team work means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rule. Don't you forget it." At that, Squall began shaking his fist and grinding his teeth.  
  
"Everyone here?" said a voice from the side. It was Headmaster Cid slowly walking to the small group. He stopped in front of the directory. "It's been a while, everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squad's A through D. You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat honor and disgrace. Each of those goes hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it?" He then gave the group a challenging glare. "You will be accompanied by 9 Seed members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well, that's one less worry on your mind." Cid then threw his hands in the air in a manner of encouraging the crowd. "The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, Seed! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourselves worthy of becoming a member of Seed. Best of luck." With that, Seed candidates and I started to walk off to the parking lot to enter the Garden cars. Then Quistis yelled, "Let's get a move on!"  
  
  
  
In the car we left Balmb Garden and headed for the town of Balmb. I was sitting there minding my own business when Squall said something. "Hey Zell can I see your metal gloves." I didn't answer. "Just a peak." I still did not answer. "Tch fine . why you being so selfish scrooge." "Say something will ya!" Squall said glaring at me with aggravation in his eyes. He finnaly gave up and folded his arms against his chest. He getting reckless got up and started to practice his moves with his gunblade. "Sit down its annoying chicken-wuss." Seifer laughed. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Squall said while motioning his arms in a cross pattern. "STOP IT AND SIT DOWN!" Quistis stood and broke the two boys up. Squall sat down and Seifer shut his mouth. "Hey instructor who was the girl in the infirmary this morning?" I asked "Oh was there someone in there I didn't notice anyone. ".oh" I said a little disappointed. "This is great I've got a chicken-wuss and a guy who just reached puberty in my squad." Seifer laughed Squall and I both started to shake with anger.  
  
We entered the town of Balmb and we went all the way through the city to the parking lot. When the car stopped Seifer was the first one to get out then Quistis and then Squall and I. "Come on the boats over here." Quistis said while running for the boat. "Come on Zell." Squall said and ran in front of me. I ran in to the boat last, the boat was nice looking from the inside and outside. I sat a couple of seats down from Seffer across from Squall and a few seats from him were Quistis. Squall was looking around the boat, Seifer was slouching in his seat fooling around with his gunblade, and Quitis was studying paperwork while marking things down. Then Xu came on the boat and we set sail. "Hi all my name is Xu." She said looking at me directly. Squall and I stood to greet her Sefier stayed in his seat. "Pleased to meet ya!" Squall said studying her features. ". Pleased to meet you." I said saluting her. "So Seifer how many times has it been now?" Xu asked. "Oh I just love these exams." Seifer smiled. Xu then walked closer to the screen and hit a few buttons. "I'll explain the current situation and the mission. Be seated!"  
  
At that, Squall and I return to our seats. "Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city." As Xu explained several maps and charts flashed on the screen behind her displaying the data. "Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops. That's the current status. Now on to the mission objective." She then looked to the screen and waited for the attack plans to display. "According to our reports, the G Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, Seed members will intercept any G Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region." Xu then looked back to us as soon as the monitor returned to displaying the Garden symbol.  
  
"Sounds important." Squall said enthusiastically. "Sounds boring." Squall started to shake with anger. "So your saying we have to do all the dirty work?" Seifer questioned. "I would hardly call it that but yeah." Xu finished. Who should I talk to Seffer, Qusitis, or Squall? "How ya doing Squall?" I asked. "My first real battle. I'm getting pretty nervous." Sqaull said. "Better not piss your pants." Seifer laughed. "Hah!? You talking to me?" Shouted Squall he looked over at Seifer who was chuckling to himself ". Bastard." "Okay, enough talk." Quistis exhaled and shook her head. "We'll be landing soon, get ready." ".Alright." I mumbled. "Roger." Squall said looking at Seifer. "Yeah, yeah. well then Zell go see what's going on outside." Seifer said and I nodded. "Good cause it's my order." Seifer chuckled.  
  
I got up and headed for the stairs. When I got up there it was already dark out. I looked at the water and saw the reflection of the moon. I took out the print of battle plans. I looked up and saw the shoreline of Dollet. I saw people dying and intense explosions. I just hope I make out of here alive. We were getting closer to the shore when I saw I big cement wall right in front of us. I held on tight to the railing when the driver did something I never thought he would do. He ramped it and we crashed in to the beach. I ran down stairs and out of the boat. There were Seed and Seed candidates everywhere "Make sure your prepared! Don't forget to equip your GFs." Quistis said. Yeah, yeah lets just get on with it. "Move out!" Seifer yelled while running up the beach and through the fighting soldiers. There were soldiers fighting everywhere, most of them were dying. While Squall and I followed him we heard screams of horrible deaths. I dogged all the attacks and went through all the soldiers. When one soldier kicked me down and raised his sword to me. This is it its all over. I thought frightened. Then all of a sudden Squall chops off the guy's head. "Come on!" Squall said while holding his hand down to help me up. I take it and he pulls me up, we continue to follow Seifer. Squall saved my life I'll return the favor somehow. I thought pondering it. We ran up the stairs where we met up with Seifer at the entrance to Dollet.  
  
* * *  
  
"Its Seed stop them at all cost!" Two Galbadian soldiers said while running toward us. I started the fight off and ran up to him and punched him to times braking his jaw. Seifer then used his Typhoon and cut the guy in half. One down one to go I thought bitterly. Squall used his gunblade and cut that idiot in half also. "Keep moving." I heard Seifer say. We ran down a long road when we stopped at a store to find a fellow Seed run out. "Everything's secure here." He said. Two more soldiers jumped down from a bridge up top and began the fight. One soldier used fire on Seifer. That got him really pissed and he used his limit break No Mercy. He charged all of his power in to his gunblade shooting two fireballs at them then Seifer cut both of them in an X motion. "Amazing." Squall mumbled. "The Central Square is up ahead. Hey! All you Galbadian cowards out there! Come out'n show your faces! Don't leave me hangin' now!" Seifer yelled leaving Squall and I behind. ".What an idiot." Squall muttered as we followed him to the Town Square. "Secure the area." Seifer whispered. We did and killed two more Galbadian soldiers. They went down easily. A dog walked up to Seifer and started sniffing him. "Shoo mut!" Seifer said. I don't see why the dog is so attracted to Seifer. "What's that noise" Squall implied to a load bang. "Come on out Galbadian soldiers I will kick all of your asses! BRING IT ON!" Seifer yelled.  
  
We found ourselves standing by the fountain waiting well over an hour now. Seifer is leaning against a wall bouncing his gunblade up and down on his shoulder. While Squall is pacing back and forth and I'm just standing there. "The HELL! Man. Now this is what I call boring. This ain't right man!" Squall said desperately. The dog came back once again to Seifer. "Scram you stupid mut! WHAT IS THIS SOME SORT OF DOG TRAINING!" Seifer yelled while swinging his gunblade at the poor dog. The dog ran to the other side of the Square. "hooooowl!" The dog made a very annoying noise. Then a Galbadian soldier walked into view. Seifer, Squall, and I hid behind the fountain the soldier looked around. What the hell is that guy doing? I wondered. The soldier then whistled and kept moving on to the other exit out of the Town Square. Just then twenty other Galbadian soldiers followed him. "Where the hell they goin? Seifer asked. Squall looked up at the mountain. "Hey what's that thing up there?" Squall said indicating the big metal thing on the mountain. When the coast was clear we popped up from our hiding places.  
  
"Our next destination." Seifer answered. "What!?" Squall looked at Seifer dumbfounded. "But that's against orders! Squall yelled. "Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" Seifer asked. "Wha but. Zell!" Squall said looking confused. "I stand by the captains decision." I said looking at Seifer. "Captains decision?" Seifer looked surprised and confused. He walked up to me and pushed me slightly with his fist "You want to wreak some havoc too don't you? Seifer grinned looking me in the eyes. I hate it when Seifer looks at me like that. I shuddered. "It's a good opportunity to test out my training. Thanks to you, I feel like I can take on anyone. Even if they do fight dirty like you." I said looking determinedly at Seifer. I saw a slight smile from Seifer's lips. "You'll thank me when the time comes." Squall placed his hands on his hips. "What the hell. I thought you guys don't get along? You're like, all buddy, buddy now. Listen, this ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm tellin' ya, we have to stick to orders." Squall said looking at Seifer and I. "Then you stay hear I don't need any boy scouts." Seifer said walking towards the road heading to the mountain. "What was that!?!" Squall yelled turning red with anger. I shook my head "Don't take him seriously, Squall." I walked up to Seifer. "Seifer, if were going, lets hurry." "The enemy is headed for the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!" Seifer said running ahead swinging his gunblade around.  
  
"Alright." I said while running behind him. "Tch. Fine." Squall finally running along side too. All three of us ran up the alley and passed over a large bridge. We ran forward and stopped at the sight of the base of the cliff. Many soldiers lay on the ground, both Dollet and Galbadian, mostly Dollet. Two Dollet soldiers lay by the steps slightly conscious. Squall walked to one and started talking to him. "You okay dude? What happened?" ".What business do they have with the Communications Tower now.?" He muttered and laid back down. I went to talk to the other one. ".As a child. I used to. play at this Comm. Tower. It was already closed down then, and. ugh. I was careless." With that said the soldier had died. We then started to walk up the mountain only to be stopped by a Dollet soldier crawling on the ground injured. "Ahhh! W-W-Who are you!?" He screamed looking at us frightened. "Don't worry, We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden." I Said. "So what's going on up there?" Asked Seifer tapping his blade on his shoulder. The soldier calmed himself down and sat down. "The Galbadian Soldiers have entered the Comm. Tower. On top of that. that place has always been a nesting ground for monsters. If you guys are goin up there. be carefull. Ah. Argh!" The soldier screamed as a large tail like object wrapped him and pulled him in. It was an anacondaur, a large snake like monster. It devoured the Dollet Soldier in one swallow.  
  
"Let's bust this thing up!" Squall yelled. "Okay Zell and Squall get on the backside of it and I'll stay on this side." Seifer said while Squall and I ran behind it. Seifer ran up to it, sliced it, and pulled the trigger. I ran up to it and did a back flip under its head kicking it while in the air. I landed on the ground and ran back to its backside. Squall ran up to it and intended to stab at it but the thing just twirled around him squeezing the life out of him. It let go of Squall and he fell to the ground unconscious gunblade still in hand. "Your going down!" Seifer yelled while running towards it. He slashed it and the snake hit him to the side with its tail, Seifer staying down trying to catch his breath. It turned to me and looked at me as saying your next. It's not taking me down too. I thought while running towards it the Anacondaur snapped his head forward trying to bite me. I jumped and it just missed me hitting my feet making me do a full front flip onto its head. Seifer was now up and ready to fight.  
  
"Revive!" Seifer screamed. Lots of blue sparkly dots of light floated above Squall. The lights went straight into him and he started to squirm on the floor. He jumped up on the ground ready to fight. Seifer and Squall were on opposite sides of the Anacondaur. I held on tight to the giant snake and started to pound my fists onto its head. Seifer eyed Squall and Squall nodded in agreement. They both ran towards the snake their gunblades raised high and they both sliced right through it. "Shit!" I yelled as I fell to the floor with the dead corpse of the Anacondaur. I got up dizzy wiping all the snake guts off of me. "Hey Zell nice job with that snake." Seifer said looking at me to see if I was alright. "You guys did job pretty good job too." I said not really meaning the compliment. "We kicked that giant snakes ass! We rocked, I mean Zell you were on him the whole time punching it and Seifer." Squall trailed on. Seifer, I looked at each other and shook or heads. We turned back to Squall who was still talking. "And that thing went down like that." Squall finished looking at us. "Let's move on." Seifer said and we continued up the hill. We reached the summit where the communication tower was. We were standing on a cliff "Sure is big" Squall said. We kneeled down on the ground and peered over two G soldiers talking. "The generator is up and running." Said the Galbadian Soldier holding a generator piece. "No problem with the boosters." Said the other holding a wrench. ".The hell they all doing?" Asked Seifer as he zoomed in with a pair of binoculars.  
  
The third soldier had some ranks on his chest. "An officer huh? "The officer threw a couple of large electrical cables over his shoulder. "Cable disconnection confirmed! Beginning the exchange process!" All three yelled "Roger," and ran back into the tower. "Repairs.?" Said Squall as he stood. He looked up at the Communication Tower. "All those parts and tools they were holding. maybe it wasn't the city they were after. maybe they wanted something inside?" Seifer and I too stood huddling up. "Who cares." Yawned Seifer. "This must be your first real battle. You scared?" He said jokingly towards me.".I don't know. I try not to think about it." I replied looking to Squall just standing behind us listening. "I love battles. I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream." "What!? Your dream?" I looked at Seifer shocked. "You have one too, don't you?" Seifer asked. ".Sorry but I'm gonna pass on that subject." I replied as I turned away from the two. Squall finally jumped in on the conversation. "Yo! Let me in on it, too!" "Mind your own business." Said Seifer again joking. "Frickin hell." Squall swinging his gunblade in front of Seifer in attempts to make him flinch. Seifer simply leaned back. "What's the matter Squall? Going blind?" Implied Seifer, Squall missing every swing he threw at him. Seifer then chuckled and started walking down the hill towards the tower.  
  
Squall kicked the ground and swiped some rocks aside. "Darn you.!" "I swear." I just shook my head and watched Squall mutter a few more curses until they suddenly heard a voice. "There you are!" Squall jumped up surprised while I looked over to the voice. It was a girl, the same girl I had helped back at Balamb Garden. She tried to get footing on a rock to get down to the pathway the two were on but ended up flipping forward and tumbling on to her rear. She smiled sticking her tongue out and closing her left eye tight slightly embarrassed. Carefully she stood rubber her hip a bit and then looked to us. "Are you .Squad B?" She looked to me who gave a nod. "Wait a minute. you're that guy who showed me around, right?! Thanks! I don't get lost anymore. Oh yeah, I haven't told you my name yet. I'm. a messenger. Name's Selphie, from Squad A. The Squad Captain is Seifer right? Where is he?" At the base of the Tower was Seifer running towards the entrance. I pointed down to where he was. Seifer stopped and held his hands together in a "megaphone" like manner. "One of these days, I'm gonna tell ya' bout my Romantic dream!" He then rushed to the entrance of the tower and entered.  
  
Selphie looked down the cliff. "This sure is tough. Captain! Wait up.!!!" Selphie said and jumped down with out getting hurt. Squall and I looked at each other dumbfounded. She looked at us and saw we were still at the summit. "What are you waiting for!? Come on! Come on!" She yelled in her usual energetic way. I peered over the cliff and saw how high it was Squall also looked over. "Zell. you're not gonna. It's a cliff man.!" I took one last look. What the hell. I thought. "That's the plan." I said as jumped down the huge cliff I landed on the ground with a loud thump. I looked at summit where Squall was still standing shocked. "Come on!" Selphie yelled. "Geronomoooooo!?!" Squall yelled as he jumped down and hit the ground. "You know that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." We all started running towards the entrance. As Selphie was about to hit the buttons to open the door, three G Soldiers dashed out, the three talking to each other earlier, followed by a taunting Seifer, he whipping his sword in the air. "Cowards." Said Seifer as he cocked his gunblade. He then calmly walked back into the tower muttering something about the entire mission being a joke.  
  
"HEEEY!" Selphie yelled waving her arms in the air. She then turned to Squall and I. "The Captain's getting away!" We then walked in and looked around. In the center was a single pillar that seemed to provide a lift. Around us we could see turbines, pipes, wires, and other mechanical and electrical gadgets or lights. ".Did he go up?" I Asked as I stared at a descending elevator lift. They all shrugged and walk on to the lift. There were no rails so we had to be careful. Squall and I looked down at the height and became defensive trying to keep our feet steady. Selphie however was enjoying herself. "Wow, this lift is pretty cool." This girl's crazy. I thought. Squall blinked looking at her as she sat on her knees peering over. "Don't get too excited, or you'll fall!" "Like I'm really going to!" Selphie said excitedly.  
  
On the top were two G soldiers working one in red the other in blue. The one in one was the only one that was really working. "Major Biggs. There has been a report of a monster shaped shadow on top of the tower." The one in blue then peered into what Major Biggs was doing. "Major Biggs!" The blue one repeated. "Be quiet! I'm busy!" Biggs waved his hand. Biggs continued working. "This goes like this. Geez, what's with these crappy old tools? And. why do I have to make all the repairs!? Hey!" He yelled out as a spark nearly caught his eye. "Sir I'll check around while the repairs are being done." The soldier in blue said. "Let's see. Hmm. put this here. and." At the moment Squall, Selphie, and I had reached the top, Biggs had been connecting the final cable. "There, it's complete!" The whole tower suddenly came to life it shaking violently making a lot of loud noises. Machine parts and satellite dishes became active. I looked down through the wholes in the ground to see boosters and fans coming to life. In the middle a huge cylinder type thing popped up. Twisting and twirling the whole way up, it opened up to show three long rods. The three rods extending even more and the cylinder object curved up to look like a huge satellite. The rods charged up energy and a solid light blue light shot into space. Then Biggs turned around happy of the work he's done only to find us behind him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" I Yelled holding my two fists out in front of me. "Huhhhh? Like wise mister! What do you think you're doing!?" Biggs then started looking around. "H-Hey, what happened to all the soldiers down below!? WEDGE! Take care of these twerps. W.Wedge? I .ah." He then looked around only to us waiting. Selphie placed her hands behind her back and gave a smile. She held her nunchaku in her left hand just in case the Galbadian soldier decided to run. Biggs then looked to Squall who was looking at his gunblade to make sure everything was ok. He then finally turned to me, I had my hand on my hip and wore an annoyed expression on my face. "Well. ah. I seem to be done here, so I'll just be on my." Biggs then slowly made his way to wards the lift. He then raised his arm up revealing machine gun attachments. "I. I'm leaving, move it!" "I don't think so!" Said Seifer jumping from the rising lift. He slashed at Biggs swatting some kind of a remote out of Biggs' hand. "Sorry to crash the party." Biggs then started shaking. "Ah. AHH. AHHHH. Are you CRAZY!!!" "Just shut up." Seifer said swiping his hand in the air. Biggs then jumped back and gritted his teeth. "Prepare for the worst you brats!" Biggs started to fire at us but mainly at Seifer.  
  
Seifer had to hide behind a metal wall because of the extra attention he was getting. Biggs started to shoot at the rest of us Selphie, Squall, and I dove behind a big metal crate. "Come on you Seed twerps quit being so chicken!" "Seifer get over here!" I said, he nodded and dove over. "Ok I have an idea but you three have to cover me." Selphie, Squall, and Seifer nodded. "You three distract that guy and I sneak up on him and attack. Also when I give a thumbs up you stop shooting your gunblade or whatever your doing. Selphie since you don't have anything you can shoot you take care of the blue guy, ok?" I asked "Yeah." The three said. "Now!" I yelled. I rolled over into the opening and started sneaking behind things. At the same time Selphie, Squall, and Seifer stood up. "Hey you stupid fat guy, over here!" Selphie screamed from a distance. Biggs looked over to the voice and started shooting. Selphie ducked back for cover and snuck around the backside of the tower looking for the other soldier. Squall deflected bullets with his gunblade. While Seifer shot bullets out of his gunblade.  
  
Biggs started to dodge Seifer's bullets. I gave the thumbs up to Squall and he motioned for Seifer to stop, they both ducked back down just far enough so they could see what was happening. I ran for the fat guy and just when I was in front of him he turned to me and pointed his gun arm at me I froze in place. It's all over for me. "Oh no he's gonna get Zell!" Squall complained Seifer just looked on. "I'm finally going to get you, you Seed twerp." He raised his gun to me and was about to pull the trigger when a thin brown wooden thing hit the back of his head and he fell unconscious. I just stood there trying to get over of the shock of what just happened. Selphie came running in the direction behind Biggs, Squall, and Seifer came from where they were hiding to me. "Man I thought that guy had you!" Squall said while shaking my shoulders. "Yeah if it weren't for Selphie and her nun-chucks you would be dead now. I looked at Selphie and nodded. "Tehe your welcome!" She said trying to brighten the mood. "Eeeee, Eeeee!" What the hell was that!" Seifer said. A big black shadow appeared and all the wind blew Biggs away you could also see wedge floating in the air too. Then a big bird came down landing just a few feet away from them. "Elveret!" Seifer said. "I sense a GF in it, Selphie try drawing from it." I said looking at her. "Ok." Selphie said while concentrating on the GF, purple energy lines came out of It and into Selphie, she also got eight floats and two fires. "Let's figure out a fast way to kill this thing off!" Squall yelled "First lets get some cover so we won't get hurt!" Seifer said running behind a metal wall. We followed him and discussed what we were going to do. Ten minuets later we were ready. "Do I have to be the decoy?" Squall whined. "Yes!" Seifer yelled at him. We ran out, we were not surprised an all when we didn't see the bird. We went to set up right in front of the big electrical control box. Squall stood 5 feet in front of the box while Seifer hid behind a crate to the left, Selphie and I hid behind a turbine to the right. "Hit it Squall!" Seifer said.  
  
"You are so beautiful to me. Can't you see? An." Squall sang in front of the control box. "Eeeee, Eeeee!" the bird screeched just coming into sight. Squall looked at Seifer surprised. "Sing, sing rub some funk on it." Seifer, shaking his hands. Squall nodded. "And your everything I need!" he looks like an idiot. I thought looking at him and Selphie was chuckling. The bird got closer. "Get ready!" I screamed. "You are so beautiful to me! To me! The bird was flying at full speed to him. I started running for Squall. " Do something!" Squall terrified staring at the nearing bird. I dove and tackled Squall to the ground feeling a load of wind by passes my behind. "Thunder!" Selphie and Seifer screamed. As the bird hit the control box two thunderbolts came down from the sky and hit the control box. The current waves coming through the control box electrocuted the bird. We watched as the bright blue light killed the big bird as it fell down. "Oh yeah!" Squall yelled as he got up and brushed himself off. I got up myself and did the same. Seifer and Selphie came over to us. "Squad B Captain. Excuse me, I have new orders!" She waved her hand to get Seifer's attention. Seifer just nodded. "All SeeD members and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours.  
  
Assemble at the shore!" "Withdrawl?" Seifer then raised his brow. "There are still enemies around!" "I know, but I'm just a messenger." I stepped forward and crossed my arms. "An order to withdraw takes priority. I don't want to miss the vessel." I said looking down. "What time'd you say?" Asked Seifer looking to his watch. "Like I said.! All Seed members and Seed candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours. Assemble at the shore." She said exhausted. "1900 hours. we only have 30 minutes!" Seifer then dashed for the lift and pressed a button. "You got 30 minutes to get down to the shore! Better Run!" He then jumped onto the lift and headed down. Selphie ran to the lift and looked down. "Hey, wait for us!" The lift had already reached the bottom and was returning to the top empty. "Who the hell does he think he is?" Asked Squall said stretching his arms. I shrugged. "Why don't you asked him?" As the lift reached the top, we boarded and headed down. As we made our way down. Biggs slowly woke up and crawled over to the remote that had been knocked out of his hands. "Those little twerps are the targets. Now go! Go and destroy them! He collapsed back on the floor.  
  
We ran out of the tower and we heard banging sounds coming from up above. We looked up only to find a huge mechanical looking spider monster. It leaped down right in front of us. "What the hell is that!" Squall said holding up his gunblade. "Guess we gotta fight." Selphie said. The spider made the first move and rammed all of us backwards. We got back up and Squall ran forward with rage. "Renzokuken!" Squall yelled as he slashed the spider many times pulling the trigger each time. Squall ran back to us and the spider was on the ground."Lets get the hell out of here!" We started running up the cliff. When we reached the curve on the cliff we felt the ground star to rumble. We looked down and saw the spider up and moving. "I thought we already busted that thing up!" Squall said getting mad. "Forget it! Lets go!" I yelled leading the way with Squall and Selphie following behind me.  
  
The spider jumped up the cliff but we made it just underneath it and ran down the summit. "Wait lets walk down." I said starting to walk. "What are you dense Zell! The things already trying to kill us I don't think we have to help it out!" Squall said looking at me like I was insane. "If we walk here, we can avoid being thrown off balance by that thing. Let's just do it." I said walking down the summit. Selphie shrugged her shoulders and started to walk to as did Squall. "Okay were at the base of the mountain let's start running again!" I whispered rather loudly. We started running again and we reached the bridge and started to run across it. The spider jumped from our side of the bridge to the other. "Let's take this thing out!" I yelled and we headed towards the spider. "Were with you man!" Squall yelled while slashing off a part of the spider's antennas. Squall found a leg coming at him and knocked him down "Damn!" Squall screamed as he hit the ground. Selphie went to help Squall up. "Maybe magic will work." She used blizzard and shards of ice covered the spider. The giant machine just shook it off. The spider's eyes turned red. "Oh crap move back guys its one of its attacks!" Squall said backing up. Selphie moved back too while I did a back sprint landing on my feet I saw a red burning wall of energy. "How'd you know that!" I yelled asking. "Wouldn't you like to know? He said sarcastically.  
  
"Let's use our GFs!" Selphie said. "Shiva!" I cried pointing my fists forward. "I askedThe goddess of ice emerged and formed a glowing ball of energy. It released a wave of intensely cold ice deep freezing everything in its path and slamming straight into the mechanical spider. Amazingly, the spider was still intact, repairing and shaking off some ice. It did however have some plates blown off and shattered by the intense cold. "Quezacolt!" Selphie summoned Quezacotl. The mighty bird of lightning appeared above the monster, its wings expanded. It then screeched out and started spinning forming and electrical twister. The energy slammed straight into the mech and tore right through its hull. Again, a burst of light blinded the area and disappeared with Quezacotl. The X-ATM092 then started sparking heavily and fell down.  
  
"Lets go!" I yelled. We started to run off the bridge and into the Square. The spider started following us again "Run, Run!" I yelled as we entered the ally heading towards the boat. The spider was getting to close. "Guys you go on ahead I'll catch up." They looked at me. "Go, go!" I said motioning my hands forward. "Were not leaving you behind!" Squall said defensively. "Just go I'll be fine!" Selphie nodded and dragged Squall along. "I'll be back Zell!" Squall said getting dragged by Selphie and the soon disappeared out of sight. I looked down at my watch 15 more minuets till the vessel leaves. I thought tapping my watch to see if it was working correctly. I looked up to see a giant machine leg to crush blue car. "Come on! You and me mono e mono! Only one of us is going to get out of here alive and it's going to be me!" I ran up to the Spider and punched it in the head the merely just shrugged it off. It started to chase me I ran up a wall and back flipped off of it onto the spider's head. I started to punch it with my fists. I noticed an opening in the machine head. The machine ran into a wall trying to knock me off. "Whoa!" I screamed when I lost my grip on the spider and fell off hitting the wall. It walked up to me with its eyes glowing red.  
  
A few moments earlier Selphie was dragging Squall down the stairs leading to the beach and Squall pulled his hand away. "Come on we got to go the vessels leaving!" Selphie yelled at Squall. "No! I'm not leaving with out Zell I gotta help him and Squall looked her in the eyes. "Zells going to be fine." She said softly. "No he's not, not without help he can't defeat that oversized machine spider by himself. With that said Squall ran back into Dollet. "Squall!"  
  
This how I'm going to die? I pondered looking in those bright red eyes. The spider lifted its arm about to strike. "Oh no you don't you cheep piece of shit nobody kills my friend!" Squall yelled while running and tackled me out of the way and the spiders' arm just barely missing Squall. Squall and I got up, I looked at him and he looked at me. "Let's bust this thing up!" Squall yelled smiling and I nodded. We ran up to it and started to attack it tried attacking us but missed every time. Squall ran up and slashed it in the face chipping off some metal. "We have to find his weak spot, we can't hang on much longer." Squall said while dogging the metal spider's arm. "Squall distract it I've got a plan." I said and he nodded. Squall started to tap dance with his gunblade. The metal spider heard the tapping noise and looked over to Squall. I ran up behind the metal spider and running up and held on tight to its head. I opened up the crack on its head, it turned out to be the control panel filled with wires and turbines. "Squall throw me your gunblade trust me!" I said looking at an unsure Squall he tossed his gunblade to me handle facing me. I caught it and stuck the gunblade in the control panel and pulling the trigger. I could hear busting machine parts and wires were breaking. The mechanical spider started to have smoke come out of its vents. It leaned over and collapsed the spider breaking into hundreds of pieces.  
  
I got up and went over to Squall he looked at me. "Squall thanks." I said looking down at the ground. "I told you I'd be back." Squall said and I looked at my watch. "There's only 5 minuets left lets go!" Squall nodded and started running I followed him. When I reached the entrance to Dollet Squall was already half way down the beach. Don't have time to run down the stairs. So I dove off the stairs onto the sand still tumbling down the hills in the sand. When I got up I saw the vessels leaving and Squall in the opening moving his hand in the air towards himself. I got up and started running to the vessel. The opening in the back started to close. I dove into the back of the boat right before the entrance closed. Squall gave me a smile and walked further into the vessel. I made it I'm finally going back to my home Balmb Garden.  
  
That's the first chapter, nothing is going on between Squall and Zell besides slight friendship. This is going to be a Zell/Rinoa fic I'll try and finish the 2nd chapter soon please review. 


	2. Eyes On Me

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 Squaresoft or any of the characters! Summary What if Zell was the main character of FF8? What if Zell and Sqaull switched places? What if Zell and Sqaull switched personalities? What if Zell and Seifer were rivals? What if Zell and Rinoa were soul mates? You would have to read the story to find out.  
  
Note: Zell starts out with diamond knuckles. Italics mean what Zell is thinking. The whole story is written in Zell's POV. Some of the dialog and ideas belong to the fanfiction author team-senshi I would just like to say thanks to her for letting me use some of her stuff.  
  
  
  
I got up from my sitting position and followed Squall further into the boat. When I entered the main part of the boat they were just sitting down silently. Seifer was slouching in his chair with his feet on the table while Xu was yelling at him. "You do not ditch your squad to save yourself Seifer!" yelled Xu. He just closed his eyes shaking his head slightly. Quistis was marking things down on her clipboard and Selphie was being unbelievably quiet with her head hanging low. I wonder what's wrong with her. I thought while leaning against the wall. Squall was sitting down and sipping on his soda. Seifer opened his eyes and looked at me grinning evilly. "Hey looks like Zell made it back." Everybody dropped what they were doing and jumped up to greet me besides Seifer. Quistis was the first one to come to me. "Glad to see you made it back." She said patting me on the back. I hope nobody else pats me on the back. Xu then came up to me. "Good job I can't wait to see the results of the field exam." I nodded she sat down. Squall came up to me next and stared at me. "I see you finally decided to come out here with the rest of us." He smiled took a chug of his cola and went back to his seat.  
  
Selphie walked up to me slowly her head hanging down. What's with this? "I'm sorry." She mumbled taking a glance at me. "For what?" I asked puzzled. "For not coming back to help you and Squall." She said her head still hanging low. "Don't worry about it." "So your not mad?" She asked surprised with a twinkle in her eye. I shook my head no and she jumped up. "Woohoo I'm so glad your not mad!" she said and trotted back to her seat. She's weird. I rolled my eyes and went to sit down one seat away from Squall. Then Seifer eyed me up and down. "I never knew a Chicken-wuss could save your life Zell." Seifer said as he chuckled. Squall started to shake with anger turning red. Not this again. "Are you kidding me I could kick your sorry ass so hard." "Enough!" Quistis yelled shutting Squall up and Seifer looked at her annoyed. I put my elbow on the armchair and put my head on my fist letting it rest there. I hope it isn't like this the whole ride back. I thought slowly falling asleep.  
  
"Zell! Time to wake up!" Man she's annoying. I opened my eyes only to find Selphie standing in front of me jumping up and down and Squall behind her. "Come on it's time to go." Squall said I got up out of my seat and we walked out of the boat only to be greeted by Raijin and Fujin. What are they doing here? "How'd it go?" Raijin asked as Seifer stepped off the boat with us behind him. "Man. all they did was get in my way. Being a leader ain't easy." Fujin stepped forward to Seifer. "SAFE?" "Of course." Seifer smiled. She nodded and Fujin, Raijin, and Seifer started walking towards the parked Garden car. Quistis stepped out taking a deep breath of the sea breeze. "Good job!" She looked at Squall and I, then looked around. "Where's Seifer?" I pointed out to the Garden Car where we all saw Seifer, Raijin, and Fujin getting in the car. "Just be back at Garden by sun down. You're free 'till then. OK, dismissed!" With that command, Squall, Selphie, and I started walking towards the parking lot only to find the Garden Car speeding off. Damn him oh well no use complaining about it. I thought while scratching my head. "H-Hey!!! Not Again, man!" Squall yelled stopping his foot on the ground. "Might as well walk it." I said and walking forward Squall sighed and started following. Selphie skipping on every individual brick following close behind Squall.  
  
We passed the Balmb hotel and we came to the intersection the one to the left leading to the train station and the one in front of us going to the city gates. Then a guy notices us. Why is that guy looking at us like that? I studied him until he walked up to us. "Hi Squall how are you doing?" "Hey.! How's it going! You know me, I'm always good." Squall said talking to his old buddy. "Good. Make sure you stop by and say 'hi' to your mom." Squall nodded and directed us to a house across the street. I guess it won't hurt. I shrugged and Squall led the way as we followed.  
  
"Ma, I'm home!" "Squall, what a surprise! Are these your friends?" She said looking at Selphie and I. "This is my house, but don't make yourselves too comfortable!" He said looking to us. I don't plan on doing so. I pondered looking at an odd looking vase on the countertop. "Oh, Zell are you off for today?" "Nah outdoor class." "Drop by whenever you can. Even to say hi." Mrs. Lionheart then smiled to us. "It's a pleasure to meet you. The food won't be done for a while, will you all be staying?" "Nah ma, we gotta get going. But thanks anyway. Maybe I'll come home a SeeD today ma!" "Oh good for you Squall! But you know your father and I will be proud no matter what. And I'm sure your grandfather would be proud too! But you know, everyone has their doubts about you not passing. don't worry, I'm sure you've done your best!" "Thanks ma, bye!" We ran out the front door and headed back to Balmb Garden.  
  
* * *  
  
We walked to the front gate of Balmb Garden exhausted. I'm exhausted, I thought while my eyes. "Huuuwahaah! Finally made it back." Squall said stretching his arms in the air. "Seriously." Selphie said wiping off dust from her boots. "Well, I guess we just wait for the test results. Till then, see ya Zell!" Squall then walked off. Selphie gave me a little wave and trotted off as well. "See ya." It's been a long day. I made a short yawn and headed to the lobby. I saw Xu and Quistis talking to Headmaster Cid. I started to walk behind other students trying not to get seen. They are just going to get in my way. I'll try to walk around them. I thought determined. "Mission complete!" Said Xu to Cid. "I think we did a pretty good job. The candidates are back safely, right? Although we didn't realize the Galbadian Army was after the abandoned communication tower." Cid cleared his throat. "We've just received word from the Dollet Dukedom. The Galbadian Army has agreed to withdraw as long as the communication tower is repaired and the up-link remains operational." "Well, in any case, Galbadia is out of there. We could've made more money if they'd stayed and caused more ruckus."  
  
When I started to get closer to them Xu then spotted me. "Hey, you did pretty well!" Damn. I stopped and turned to the group slightly bowing my head in thanks. "Of course!" Quistis remarked. "He's my best student. He's not very social though." .Whatever. Cid then stepped up and looked to me smiling. "How did it feel out there on the battlefield?" What's it to you old man? "Felt good. To actually fight. It was a good feeling." I said quickly trying to get through. "That's the spirit! But don't let it get to your head." I then walked off as the three continued talking of the exam. I wonder if that answer back there will affect my score?  
  
As I was walking back to my dorms I ran into a mad looking Seifer right in front of the hall leading to the library? "D'you hear about the communication tower in Dollet? We could've been heroes if it weren't for that withdrawal order." Seifer then stopped talking as he looked in the other direction so did I and Quistis and Xu were walking towards us. "You were only looking for a fight." Said Quistis who had heard Seifer clearly. "My dear instructor. I'm hurt. Those are rather cruel words for an aspiring student. A mediocre instructor like you will never understand." .What's this he's going on about? Xu then spoke up. "Seifer, don't be so stuck on yourself. You'll take all responsibility for leaving the designated area." Seifer raised his arms in defense. "Isn't it the Captain's duty to take the best possible action?" "Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD. Calling yourself a Captain is a joke." Xu then waved her hand in the air and walked off leaving Seifer trembling with anger.  
  
He stopped as he saw Headmaster Cid walking in. Cid gestured Quistis to leave us. Cid then looked to Seifer for any sign of an expression. "Seifer. You will be disciplined for your irresponsible behavior. You must follow orders exactly during combat. But I'm not entirely without sympathy for you. I don't want you all to become machines. I want you all to be able to think and act for yourselves." Behind us, a Faculty aid walked up. "I am." "Headmaster Cid, you have some business in your office." The faculty member said. "There are so many issues at hand here." Cid then sighed, firmly patted Seifer on the shoulder, and walked off.  
  
I decided to let Seifer cool off and leave him alone. I started to walk towards the dorms. I stopped as a Garden member talking to me. "SeeD shall not act beyond the exact wording of a contract. We are a non-profit organization. This incident will be a hard-learned lesson for the Dollet Dukedom. They'll now know to be more generous when hiring SeeD." .Whatever I nodded and started to run only to be stopped again by a message on the loudspeaker. "(All students who participated in today's field exam, report to the second floor hallway. I repeat, all students who took the field exam, report to the 2nd floor hallway.)" I turned and ran for the elevator, I went up it to the 2nd floor, and I ran to the hallway.  
  
I saw a few SeeD candidates and Squall was one of them. Raijin and Fujin were there as well; making sure things were in order. Fujin approached me and gave me a cold stare with her revealed eye. "RAGE." What's her problem? I stared back challengingly and then looked to Raijin who was frowning. "Fujin was sayin' that it'd be all your fault if Seifer doesn't become a SeeD. She can be pretty scary, ya know?" .Who cares? I just shrugged in reply and turned around to see a Faculty member exiting the elevator. "Leonhart. Squall Leonhart." "OHHH YEAH!!!" Screamed Squall jumping in the air. He then walked off with his hands shoved in his pockets dancing towards the elevator. "Zell. Zell from Squad B, please step forward." I gave a nod and followed Squall into the elevator. "That's all. Dismissed."  
  
* * *  
  
In Cid's office, two other Seed candidates stood at attention before the headmaster and a Faculty member. Among them were Selphie and a young man by the name of Nida as we walked in. The Faculty member stepped up to Cid and raised his hands towards us. "These are the four students that passed today's SeeD exam." Cid nodded and carefully examined each of us. "First of all, congratulations. However. From now on as a member of SeeD, you will be dispatched all over the world. We are proud to introduce SeeD. Balamb Garden's mercenary soldiers. SeeD soldiers are combat specialists. BUT. That is only one aspect of SeeD. When the time comes." "Headmaster." The Garden Faculty once again interrupted. "It's almost time for the meeting. Please make this short. SeeD is a valuable asset to Garden. Its reputation is solely dependent on each of you. Handle your mission with care. Is that what you wanted to say sir?" The Faculty member then turned back to Cid who nodded in agreement and then back to the students. "Here is your SeeD rank report!"  
  
The faculty member then handed the papers to Cid. Cid took the papers in hand and first walked over to Selphie. He handed her test papers over and shook her hand also whispering something to her. "Psst. Psst. (I'm looking forward to the Garden Festival.)" He then turned and walked over to Nida doing the same. "Psst.Psst. (Do your best, even if you don't stand out.)" Once again he turned and walked to the next student, Squall. "Psst.Psst. (Try to control your emotions a little.)" He shook Squall's hand firmly as Squall shot out a big grin. He was trembling with excitement. Then he turned to me, gave me my report and shook my hand firmly. "Psst. Psst. (Finally. A martial arts specialist. We'll talk privately one day.)" Why does he want to talk to me? He then walked back to his seat and again examined us. "This ends the SeeD inauguration. Dismissed!" We the new Seeds then stood at attention and gave the Seed salute. We then turned and trotted off, Squall doing a little victory dance with Selphie while Nida and I trailed behind.  
  
* * *  
  
As we got out of the elevator we walked along the bridge. Selphie constantly pranced around yelling "SeeD! SeeeD! SeeeeeeeD!" while Squall too did a little victory gallop. "Yo! Zell! Let's get back to class!" I just shrugged giving a "why?" expression. "What do you mean, 'Why?' Don't you remember what new SeeD members do? They give a speech in front of the entire class! And after that, the inauguration party!" I just sighed and walked on towards the class hallway. Squall jumped in the air and yanked Selphie and Nida to follow.As we walked forward into the hall, we were surprised to find a large group of people huddled there. Among the group was Seifer along with Fujin and Raijin. We all looked around confused. All was quiet for around 30 seconds until Seifer stepped up and began clapping. The rest of the group followed in suit leaving us the new Seeds to grin in rejoices and embarrassment, of course except for I who simply waved my hand and looked to the side. I don't get this guy. beginning of the day he tries to kill me. now he's giving congrats. I thought while looking over at Seifer.  
  
* * *  
  
I walked back to my dorm and was surprised to see Selphie there waiting for me. What's she doing in my dorm? "HAH! Found you! Well? Well? What do you think!? My SeeD uniform!" She pranced around in place showing off the very detailed SeeD uniform. "You should get changed, too. We have that party to get to." I nodded and walked into my room and closed the door, on my bed was my Seed uniform on my bed. "I guess I finally made it better get changed." I put on my uniform and went into my bathroom. Might as well try to look nice tonight. I thought as I put hair gel in my blonde hair and spiked it up. "It will do." I said to myself and I walked back out of my room. Selphie stood by the door leaning against the wall humming a little tune until the door to her left opened. I heard that song somewhere before. "Heeey! Lookin' good! Like what you done with your hair!" She looked to me then gave a jump shooting a fist into the air. Alright! Let's hit that PAAH- TAY!"  
  
The blissful tune "Dance with the Balamb Fish" played in the background as Selphie and I walked into the Garden's Ball Room. Selphie ran a separate way to go talk to people as I decided to simply walk around. There were many cheery faces, some of Seeds, some of high aristocrats from Dollet and Timber. I also saw Headmaster Cid mingling and reuniting with past graduated Seeds. Getting bored, I found myself a pillar to lean against and started staring into space. After a while, a waitress holding a tray of drinks walked towards me asked me if I wanted a drink. She handed one to me and went on her way. I knew it would be like this. why'd I even bother coming? Maybe I should just leave and go to the training center for a while. I took a sip and continued staring into space until I noticed Squall running up towards me. "Yo!" Squall stopped in front of me and gave me salute-like wave. I simply looked at him and nodded. "S'up, Zell? Heh-heh, I guess we're both Seeds now, huh?" He then extended his hand for a shake. "Put it there, man." In reaction, I just took another sip of my wine and looked once again to the sky to watch the stars.  
  
Squall gave a sigh and started chuckling. "Hah, even as a Seed, you're still the same. Well, that's typical of you. See ya." Squall began walking off when he bumped into Selphie who had been running around for the past half an hour. "Oh...hey, Squall. Wanna join the Garden Festival committee and..." "Sorry, I...ah...Just remembered something! G-Gotta go. See ya!" With that, Squall was able to slip past and head to the salad bar. "Hmmmm." Selphie glared as Squall quickly trotted off, she being a bit irritated. She had only been able to recruit 3 others to help with the Garden Festival committee.  
  
Her frown had turned into a smile as she saw me. "Zell! Hi!" She slowly walked up and stopped in front of me, I once again only giving a slight nod. "Wanna join the Garden Festival committee? You can help out whenever you have the time. Please?" She then started staring at me and gave a little sad face. . Whatever. well, if it'll get you to leave me alone for now. "Yeah, I guess so." "Really!?" "Sure. You seem to be putting a lot of effort into this. At least you're serious about it." "Whoo-hoo! I know we'll be busy with a lot of Seed stuff, but let's work hard on the Garden Festival, too. Bye!" She again ran off chasing down any person she hadn't asked. "'Scuse me! You right there!" I once again drew my attention to the glass roof above. It was one of my few relaxing past-times, to look up at the stars at night, I didn't know why.  
  
I was pleased as I saw a shooting star streak the sky. My eyes followed the star to the dance floor where my attention was brought to a young woman standing alone on the floor. It seemed she too had seen the shooting star. She was very beautiful, with dark hair to her shoulders and delicate skin of a cream like complexion, wearing a white dress that suited her well. She turned and at once saw me and smiled. She raised her index finger leaving me a bit confused, and then began walking towards me. "You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" I just stared at her, taking in another sip of wine. The girl then placed her hands on her hips, her face showing a sad expression. "Let me guess...You'll only dance with someone you like. Ok then... Look into my eyes." She then began to swirl a finger in front of my eyes. "You're-going-to-like me...You're-going-to-like-me... Did it work? " ..?" What am I supposed to do? I then tried to figure out some kind of excuse. ".I can't dance. Huh? Hey!" She grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the dance floor, I putting the glass on the floor where I was standing.  
  
"You'll be fine. Come on. I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone." The music had changed from a renaissance like tune to a waltz, "Waltz for the Moon," inspired from a popular tune. The girl took my hands and placed them in the proper positioning. She then began to dance, trying to lead me with the steps, however, I was simply being tossed around, my feet tripping over one another, causing me to bump into her. With a giggle, she once again took my hands and tried to lead me again. She tried going for a spin but ended up pulling me with her causing us both to bump into another pair of dancing couples. The two gave an angry stare only to my surprise the girl sticking her tongue out at them. She then smiled and once again reached for my hands. I positioned myself for the correct steps for the dance, I extending my right arm forward, body straightened. She took my hand and we began to dance. The mystery girl and I were in the center of the dance floor. As the dance ended, both of us stopped in our final position, bodies close together, to look up at the explosions just shinning in the moonlight. Through the glass window, we saw a beautiful display of fireworks streaking the night sky with colors. A slight grin had appeared on my face but turned to confusion as the girl I danced with looked to some people and then to me only giving a wink and a smile as she walked off. I remained there, on the dance floor.  
  
I decided to be alone and walked off to the balcony right outside the ballroom and started to look up at the stars again. Why'd that girl leave me on the dance floor? "You really are an excellent student. Even that dance was perfect." Quistis said walking up behind me. "Thank you." I answered as I continued staring into the stars. A few minutes later, I sigh and sense Quistis still behind me. "Yes?" Quistis gave a sigh and leaned against the railing next to me. "So you'll dance with someone you don't even know, but you can't stand being around me?" "You're an instructor and I'm your student its kind of awkward when you don't say anything." "That's true. I was like that myself. ...Oh, I completely forgot. I wonder what's to become of me? I've come to give you an order. You and I are to go to the 'secret area'. It's where the students secretly meet up and talk after curfew." "What do you want to do there? Are we going there to tell everyone they're violating curfew? If that's the case, forget it. Leave that for the disciplinary committee." She giggled and shook her head. "Go get changed and meet me in front of the training center. This will be my last order." I finally turned towards Quistis. "What do you mean, 'Last order?'" "Well, I have a lot on my mind." I nodded and went to my dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
I already got changed and was walking to the training center. When I got to the hall that entered the training center. Quistis was already there leaning against the wall fiddling with her whip. When she noticed me she walked up to me. "Zell, I was just wondering...Have you fought T-Rexaur in the training center?" I nodded and kept walking. "Okay." The training center was a small jungle with water, metal pieces, and broken ripped up fences. We ran through the door to the right. We crossed the bridge and walked through huge hauled out walls of rock. When we made it to the door that had a pale blue light shinning out of it. What happened to all the monsters? I thought as Quistis and I walked into the 'secret area'.  
  
I entered the 'secret area' and I walked to the railing leaning against it. Quistis came up right next to me doing the same thing. "I haven't been here for a while." Quistis said looking at me I just looked to the stars. We stood there silently for a few moments. "What time is it?" Quistis said looking at the bight lit up Garden and I looked at my watch. "Its after midnight." I wonder what this mission was abo. "Oh well. I, Quistis Trepe, am no longer an instructor as of now! I'm a member of SeeD now, just like you. Who knows, maybe we'll end up working together." ". Oh really?" I said looking the other direction. "Is that all your going to say?" "If that's how it was decided, you have to abide by it." "They told me that I failed as an instructor. Basically, that I lacked leadership qualities. I was a SeeD by the age of 15, got my instructor license at 17.  
  
It's only been a year since I got it... I wonder where I went wrong... I did my best... Are you listening?" She asked and I turned around. "Are you done yet...? I don't want to talk about it. What am I supposed to say about other people's problems?" "I'm not asking you to say anything. I just want you to listen." "Then go talk to a wall." I remarked coldly as I got off the rail. "Aren't there times when you want to share your feelings with someone?" Said Quistis, her eyes almost in tears. "Everyone has to take care of themselves. I don't want to carry anyone's burden." Then I walked off. Quistis nodded in silence, watching as I walked off. ".No leadership qualities.Failed instructor.Perhaps they're right."  
  
We walked through the training center silently. Quistis not trying to start a conversation wich was amazing. "Somebody help!" We heard a person scream. "Come on Zell its coming from the entrance." We ran out the 2nd door to find a huge bee like monster attacking a lady. It's her, the girl from the infirmary. "Zell!" the lady screamed as we ran up to her. "Zell! Quisty?" I picked up a nearby rock and threw it. The bee turned around pissed and made a high pitched sound. I held my ears "What the hell is it doing?!?" I looked over at Quistis "It's calling for help!" I looked up to see tree huge rocks fall from the sky. They were all just lying on the ground until one moved. What the hell. they all started to shake. The rocks shot up hands and feet out. Their teeth were grinding together viscously. I glanced at Quistis and back to the monsters. "Shiva!" The ice queen appeared with a blink of an eye. She shot the shards of ice at the monsters, she disappeared and the ice broke in hundreds of pieces.  
  
Two of the rock mutants fell backwards. Two down two to go I shook my head focussing back on the battle. The bee picked up the rock creature and flew towards us. When the bee got to us it dropped the over-sized rock on Quistis and she fell down hard. I ran up to the rock, attempted to kick it but it bit my leg and wouldn't let go. I fell to the ground trying to fight it off me but the harder I fought the harder it sunk it's vampire like teeth into my leg. Damn you stupid rock get the hell off of me. I looked around only to see the giant bee just hovering there watching. All of a sudden a bright yellowish beam (Quistis's Laser eye) just shot through the air breaking right into the rock and collapsed on the ground. I looked up to see Quistis there grinning and she winked at me. I jumped up and looked to the huge bee with anger in my eyes. I ran up to it, and punched it in the gut. The monster got blew back onto the ground, flew back up shaking its wings viscously. It flew forward diving on me biting and scratching me. Blood started to stream down my face when Quistis snapped her whip hitting the bee off me. I touched my face with my gloved hand and looked at it blood was all over it. I glared up at the monster with sore eyes. You stupid ass over-sized bee. I ran up to it and pounded it down with my fists each punch harder then the last. I paused and focused all my energy into my right fist and punched the giant bee. The monster fell to the ground and died with blood all over its body.  
  
I kept starring at the fallen bee and kicked it to make sure it was dead, it was. I looked up and Quistis and I were about to check on the girl when two other men, both dressed in white battle uniforms, had jumped in from no where next to the girl. "It's not safe here. Please, let's go." Said one as the other helped her up. ".Alright." The girl answered. With that the three left, leaving Quistis and I. "Who was that.?" Quistis wondered as she watched the two men escort her out of the area. That's what I'd like to know. I limped out of the training center with Quistis walking right next to me. In the hallway Quistis was in front of me and then she stopped, as did I. She turned around to me. "Zell. Its not like everyone can get by on their own, you know?" I just blinked at her as she walked away. ".Says who?" I've made it this far.  
  
* * *  
  
I was limped down the hallway to the dormitories only to hear the sound of crickets singing in the night. The ball is most likely over by now it's past midnight. I thought as I walked down the hallway. When I looked up I saw Squall. What does he want? I walked up to him looking at him he still had his Seed uniform on. "Finally! There you are! Where the hell were you?" Squall scanned me and noticed I had been in my regular clothes. He also noticed the newly drawn blood that coated my face and my thawed up leg. "Training? Hehe, guess you'll never change." Shaking his head, he went on. "I was lookin' all over the place. We're both now members of Seed right? Well, guess what!? We got our own rooms, baby! Your new room's right across the hall from your old one. That's what I was asked to tell you. Man, it took me forever!" I just nodded and continued walking past Squall. Shrugging, Squall then began humming to himself and he too went towards the dorms.  
  
I entered my new room closing the door behind me examining what was new. I had a bigger bed to the left, a desk to the right, a window in between, a bathroom near the entrance to my dorm, and all my stuff was already there. I walked over to my bed and sat down examining my gloves. My metal gloves were stained slightly red. I took off my gloves and wiped them against my black mussel shirt cleaning them off. I then got up, put my gloves on my desk and limped back over to my bed. I opened the drawl and took out the clean white bandages. I started to bandage up my leg. When I was finished I laid down on my bed exhaling as I lifted my damaged lag onto the bed. Better get to sleep. Long day ahead of me tomorrow. I fell asleep thinking of the mystery girl at the ball.  
  
The next morning I work up to loud banging. "Zell, it's our first Seed mission! Looks like we're going to Timber. Meet by the front gate. Hurry!" Selphie said banging on my door. I rubbed my eyes opening them and sat up in my bed. First mission already? I thought as my head was in my hands. I started scratching my head and got up. I walked over to my desk and slipped on my gloves. Better get going. and I walked out of my dorm to the front gate.  
  
* * *  
  
I walked up to the front gate and saw Selphie, headmaster Cid, and a Garden faculty member further down. "Over here Zell!" Selphie yelled jumping up and down as I walked towards them. "Now I guess all we are waiting for Squall Leonhart." Headmaster Cid said while looking down at his clipboard. From the gates, Squall shot off into the air on his T-board and zoomed his way to us. I rolled my eyes as he swerved around and stopped just in front of us. "Made it!" He wasn't wearing his working uniform this time. Instead, he had his normal street clothes, leather pants, back shoes, and a black shirt and a black jacket. "T-Boards are prohibited within Garden. Have you forgotten?" Said the Faculty member. "Oops, Sorry! But this is really cool. It may come in handy on a Seed mission, someday." "We'll be the judges of that. Confiscate it." Another Garden Faculty member waiting just at the back walked up and took it away.  
  
"All of you are members of Seed, but. Nevertheless, you're still students at this Garden. Furthermore, because you are Seeds, you must set an example to all others and abide by the Garden's rules. Understood!?" Squall just nodded surging with anger. The Faculty member then stood behind Headmaster Cid. "Well, about your first mission." Cid started looking at us and went on. "You are to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station. This person will talk to you and say 'The forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password. Just follow the faction's orders." Cid finished Squall looked at all of us. "Uh. Just us 3?" He said pointing to Selphie, himself, and I.  
  
The Garden Faculty then spoke. "Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but." Cid then cut him short. "Enough talk about that. Well then, Zell, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Squall and Selphie, you are to support Zell and give your all to carry out the faction's plans. Oh, and Zell, I forgot to give you this. It's a cursed item, but if one with enough power uses it, it should be of great help." Cid said as he handed me a Magical Lamp. The lamp looked like one of those lamps that genies come out of. "Best of luck on your first mission." Squall, Selphie, and I, then gave the Garden Salute and walked back into the Garden.  
  
"Where are we going Balmb is completely in the other direction." Squall said as we walked past the training center. I turned around to Squall and Selphie. "Were going to rent a car that way we don't have to walk." I said and kept walking. We walked into the parking lot and right up to the ordering desk. There was a guy around Headmaster Cids age behind the desk. "Hi how may I help you fine young people?" "We would like to rent a Garden car." I said closing my eyes. "Okay I'll need to see your Seed identification cards." The old man said wiping dust off the desk and we handed him our cards. "Okay lets see what we got here Squall Leonhart, Selphie Tilmitt, and Zell Dincht." He nodded and handed us back our cards; I took mine and shoved it back in my wallet as did Squall and Selphie.  
  
"Your lucky we only have one Garden car left. Here are the keys the car is to the left of the exit. I nodded and we started to walk to the car I was about to open the door to the driver's seat when Selphie came running. "I wanna drive! I wanna drive! I proceeded getting into the driver's seat and Squall got in the back. "Meannie!" Selphie screamed and got into the passenger seat. "Our next destination Balmb!" Selphie said as I started the ignition and we drove right out of Garden. We entered the town of Balmb I drove through the city and into the parking lot. We piled out of the car and started walking in the direction of the train station.  
  
* * *  
  
"The train to Timber is here. Please purchase a train ticket." Said one of the station's staff members. "Three please! SeeD." Screamed Selphie excitedly. "That will be 3,000 Gil." Selphie smiled and handed him a few bills. In return she received a cardkey like ticket. "Don't worry guys, this one's on me! Just remember, I get to drive the car on the way home!" I just nodded and looked back to the ticket seller while Squall choked for a while then began laughing. We entered the train and the doors closed right behind us. The train then headed for the underground tunnel. I walked over to the far side of the train and leaned against a wall. Selphie went to the door and Squall came up to me. "A transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to Timber. Pretty cool, huh?" I stared out the train's window. "Sure is." I said as I noticed a scrolling marquee above the door Selphie was jumping in front of saying "Next stop.Timber." "Guess you're not interested. By the way, Zell...You have to use the ticket to get inside."  
  
I took out the cardkey from my pocket and studied it. The card was platinum with little ridges on the sides and indentation marks with four numbers. .2947 must be the password. "Open up! Open!" Selphie yelled as she jumped around in front of the door. I walked up to the control panel of the door and slid it through the card slot. I entered the code on the panel and the door slid open. "Access granted." "Okay, we can go inside now." I said turning around and leaning on the wall facing my comrades. "I'm going to go check out the front!" Selphie looked to me "Tee-hee! Thanks!" Selphie said as she skipped into the new hallway. "Let's go check it out, Zell." Squall then entered the trains hallway down to the rooms with me following. Selphie was ahead, just a little across a door in the far back, leaning on a railing looking through the glass windows. She smiled as she watched the scenery go by. Squall stopped in front of another door, one a little before where Selphie had been standing, and pointed towards it with his thumb. "Yo, check it out! So this is SeeD's private cabin...!" He slowly walked through the automatic door and popped his head in. "WHOA!" His excitement didn't really compare to Selphie, who had been singing and daydreaming in her own little world. Squall continued into the cabin. "OHHH YEAHHH! AWESOME!"  
  
I sighed and walked over to Selphie she was still looking out the glass windows. She looked to me "Hey Zell. I love trains. "Train Train Take Us Away, Take Us Away Far Away, To the Future We Will Go, Where It Leads No One Knows. Such a nice breeze..." She kept on humming until she noticed I was still there. "Oh. I'll meet you inside. I'm going to hang out here for a bit." I nodded and walked into the SeeD cabin. There were two bunk beds, two windows on the far wall, and in front a large sofa that curved form one side of the room to the other. I looked to Squall who was bouncing on the sofa. He's so childish I thought as I shook my head. "Heh-heh. This is sooo cool!" ".I'm glad you're so excited." "They even have magazines here." Squall lifted a magazine up and tossed it to me.  
  
"It's Pet Pals volume I. Not my thing but hey, it's something to do as the time goes by." Nodding, I sat down near the left wall and flipped through the magazine skimming the articles. "This is pretty damn amazing. It pays to be a member of SeeD! Zell, y'know anything about Timber?" "Not too much." "Thought so. Well, let me fill you in. Timber used to be a country surrounded by deep forests. But 18 years ago, Galbadia invaded. Timber fell quite easily to Galbadia, so, now Timber is under Galbadian occupation. It's said there's a whole bunch of resistance factions big and small." ".And?" I said looking up from the magazine. "Nope, that's it." "........." For a while, I looked at Squall, wondering how he knew so much and so little at the same time. "...Thank you, Mr. Know-It-All-Squall." "Hey, no prob!"  
  
The automatic door shot open and Selphie walked in. "I'm not.feeling well." She said as she slumped over to the couch and laid down curled up in a ball. I got up and looked over to Selphie on the couch. "You should get some rest if you're tired." "I'm really sleepy." Selphie scoffed and I looked over to Squall looking at her weird. "Hey...? Huh? What the...!? Somethin's wrong with me, too...I...feel...sleepy..." Squall let out a huge yawn and his head fell backwards with his eyes closed. I looked at the two for a couple more seconds. "What's going on? Ugh!? ...What is this?" I yelled as a loud ringing noise went through my head and I fell on my knees. I held my hands up to my ears unable to take it anymore I fell down on the ground falling asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
(Hmm...?) All around was a dense forest along with a solitary pathway. Three soldiers dressed, Galbadian, walked up to a corner of the path and looked to their maps. "Uhh, Laguna, are you sure this is the right way?" Said one of them, a dark young man carrying two special knives, to the other with long hair carrying a machine gun. They ran quickly down the pathways of tall grass, some fire craters about from previously fallen bomb drops. (...What the...!?) "ooH-boy, not again..." Said the third one, the largest of them, that carried a large spear-like anchor. (Where am I?) (Dream?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) (?) They finally stopped at a bend at a small stream. "Hey, aren't we here to fight a war? You know, against the almighty Timber army?" Roared the big one once again as he tightened his blue bandana. His name tag read Ward. Kiros, the knife wielding soldier, then stepped up and shrugged. "Yeah, so why are we wasting our time messin' with these animals?" The one with dark long hair, Laguna, scratched his head and looked around. "Well, you see...It's just that, uhh..." "Don't tell me we're lost again." Muttered Kiros as he placed his hands on his hips. Shrugging, Laguna then jumped up and started running towards a nearby army truck. "Anyway, we're going home. Deling City, here we come!" The other two just sighed, running after him, Ward obviously a bit left behind due to his size. "W-Wait! Laguna!" Laguna jumped into the drivers seat and waited as Kiros and Ward hopped in. "Alright, let's go!" Turning the truck around, Laguna then slammed on the gas forcing the truck to charge off, and in turn, giving his passengers a bumpy ride. "LAGUNA!"  
  
The truck drove through the gates of Deling City and stopped in one of the town's square. Laguna was the first to jump out and stretched his arms. "H- Hey! You can't park in the middle of the street!" Ward said as he poked his head through the side door. "Chill man, it's cool." Laguna said looking at the surroundings. "Alright, then! How's about a drink!?" Kiros crossed his arms coming out of the truck. "Whatever! Like you drink... We already know you're not in it for the drinking. Just admit it already!" Then Ward came behind Kiros and backed him up. "Yeah, just drink some juice like a weenie. And then gawk at the piano lady." "DON'T CALL HER THE 'PIANO LADY'! That's it, forget it! I'm not going!" Laguna said as he waved his hands about. "We know you will. " Kiros said smiling very wide while ward chuckled. Laguna nodded and started dashing ahead with his friends close behind. As they ran a traffic jam was in progress with yelling, swearing, honking horns, and someone's truck in the center of the road.  
  
The three of them stood outside the doors of the Deling City Hotel. Laguna stood in front of the two looking up and down. "This is it!" Laguna said rubbing his hands together. Ward came up behind Laguna's left ear and put his hands around his mouth. "Your big moment. You ready?" Kiros came on the other side and whispered in his other ear. "Yeah you wouldn't want to screw this up. Like you do every single time!" Ward gave Kiros a high-five while they laughed. "Guys your messing up my concentration! Lets just get inside already." Laguna said as he blushed and they all walked through the doors.  
  
They walked right through the lobby to the stairs that led down to the bar room/dinning room. The room was very decorative with mirrors, a stage with a piano, tables, and sofas. They walked up to a soldier and saluted him. "I...aah...as of today...am assigned to the Engineer Corps. N-Nice to meet you all. What a joyous day for me! Please, everyone, don't try to stop me...I would like to propose a toast...to myself!" Then a high ranking officer walked up to them. "Listen up, soldiers. I'm Julia's private bodyguard. Better not make a pass at her." The officer looked Laguna right in the eye and walked away and he threw his arms up in the air. They walked up to the waitress washing a table. "Welcome! You're usual table is ready. What is this? "Huh?" Laguna had suddenly stopped in his tracks. The waitress just smiled and waited. "What's wrong?" Said Kiros. "Ahh...I'm not quite sure." "Wait a second..." Ward thundered putting a finger up pointing to his head. "Is your head buzzing...?" "W-What...You, too?" Laguna shrugged and looked to Ward. "Yeah, ever since we were in Timber." "Me, too..." Kiros said as he shook his head. "Hey, we're just tired, that's all. We'll be fine after a drink or two, or three..." Ward then turned to the waitress and nodded to her. "Yes, we'll take our usual table please ma'am." She nodded and escorted them to one of the circular tables in a corner area near the stage.  
  
The stage was set up with a single grand piano in the center. They circled around the table to where they wanted to sit. "At ease, men." They all sat however, Laguna then stood up to address his squad. "We're goin' all out tonight, right boys!?" The waitress then approached holding a small notepad- like device. "May I take your order?" "The usual!" Yelled Laguna. Kiros gave a nod. "Me, too." Ward was really excited; it could be seen in his eyes. "Keep 'em coming!" The waitress then scribbled on the notepad and walked off. "So, Laguna...Julia should be making her appearance soon." Said Ward giving a slight grin. He looked over to the stage only to see a performer entering. Another woman, with short dark hair and a cream complexion, wearing a red evening gown, walked onto the stage. She was very beautiful and nearly every soldier in the room had been gawking towards her. This was especially for Laguna. She sat down at the piano and began playing the tune that made her famous. "What's she call it again?" "Don't care. I just call it Julia because it reminds me of her." "As if you don't think about her all the time anyway. So, Laguna...Julia should be making her appearance soon. You goin' for it tonight?" Kiros glared at Laguna encouragingly. "You, go for it!" "What-ever, man! Can't you see she's working?" "Don't go back on your word. C'mon, go wave to her." Said Kiros trying to push Laguna.  
  
"Hey. Give me a break..." "So you say, but we all know you'll do it." Said Ward grinning. Kiros lit up a smile as Laguna stood up. Laguna took in a deep breath and slowly made his way towards the stage. He walked up the short three small steps and approached the piano smiling. Ah...to be this close to Julia... (Is this guy serious...?) ...Uh-oh... My leg's cramping up...! Argh... Laguna grabbed at his leg in slight pain and began limping away from the piano. He stopped and turned around, suddenly realizing how embarrassing he must have looked to Julia, to see if she had seen him. By the look of it she hadn't noticed; She simply continued to play her song. As quick as he could, Laguna once again turned around and limped as fast as he could back to his seat. (Sad.)  
  
As Laguna reached his seat, Ward gave him a thumbs up and Kiros grinned at him. "Good work, Laguna." Kiros said chugging down his drink. "Mission successful!" Ward said as he too drunk his drink. "Here, have a seat." "I didn't think you'd actually do it. Our popularity rating's gone up a point." Ward nudged at Laguna who was still a bit pale looking. "Yeah, but you cut a pretty pitiful figure up there. I'd say you're about a -3 on the manliness scale." Kiros shot out with a chuckle. "Say what you want!" Trying to defend himself, Laguna shot forward. Giving up, he then just shook his head and sighed. "Julia sure is pretty..." He said as he stared down at his reflection in dark shiny table. "Aaa." Kiros gasped as something caught the corner of his eye. "Hunhhh." Ward said as he looked to what Kiros was looking at. "Laguna, we're takin' off." Kiros said as he and Ward got up from their seats.  
  
"H-Hey! What's the rush?" Laguna said as he looked at the two oddly. "It's on us tonight. Relax and stay awhile, Laguna." Ward nudged his head in a certain direction and walked off with a big grin on his face. He met up with Kiros at the bar counter at the other end of the room. Laguna kept looking at his friends on the other side of the room thinking why did they leave me. "May I?" He turned around only to see her. He got up and limped over to the other side of the sofa to give her room. "Did I interrupt anything?" She asked staring into his eyes. "N-N-N-Not at all. P-Please, s- sit down." Oh man, oh man, it's really HER! What do I do!? Kiros? Ward? HELP! What do I say!? But man, she is pretty... (What's this guy thinking...?) "You ok know?" She asked as she looked at his beat red face. "Kind of." He said glancing up at her the looking back down. "How's your leg?" "L-Leg? Oh, this!? Y-Yeah, it's fine. Happens all the time when I get nervous." Ah man, she did see me!  
  
He coughed then looked back down trying to hold back his emotions. "Were you nervous?" "Oh, yeah. I'm still kinda..." He looked to her and she gave a smile. "You can relax. You don't have to get nervous around me." "Oh, sorry." "Say...(Would you like to talk somewhere private? I have a room here...)" She said leaning forward with a whisper. Laguna nearly had a heart attack. "I-In your room!?" Julia then looked around and then turned back to Laguna. "Well... (It's pretty hard to talk freely here. Everyone's listening in.) If you'd like to, please come by. I've been wanting to talk to you. You don't want to?" "Of course I do!" "Then I'll go ahead and wait for you. Ask for my room at the front desk, ok?" Am I dreaming? (...This is a dream...This is a dream...) No, this can't be a dream! (This is too weird to be a dream...) Julia...? Wants to talk to me...? (...He talks to himself too much...) And just the two of us! Get it together Laguna (...Whatever) I always screw up by talking about myself too much. It' always been like that. But not tonight! I'm all ears for Julia! Ahh, time to use my manly charm, and help Julia with her problem. Laguna quickly stood and started to run for his friends.  
  
On his way to getting to Kiros and Ward he was stopped by a hysterical soldier. "Today's my special day. But...Julia chose YOU! Why!? Why must it always be like this!? (hic) And why...must it be on this day of all days...!?" Laguna shrugged and turned only to bump into the Major. "Pretty bold for just a grunt...Julia this...Julia that...Yeah, I'll fix you...Send you off to war a million miles away..." Laguna just glared at the officer and continued on his way. "Can you really carry on a conversation with Julia? Make sure the conversation's sophisticated." Said Ward. "No worries, man! That's like, my specialty." Wait, don't tell me all you guys really were listening in!? "One wouldn't say you converse, though...All you do is yap-yap-yap and never listen." Grinned Kiros. He and Ward then pushed Laguna towards the stairs and started chuckling. "Get going, man!"  
  
Laguna entered Julia's room looking down shyly. "Thanks for coming." "No...Not at all, uh...Thank you for inviting me." "Have a seat." Laguna looked around Julia's hotel room. It was pretty big, with huge window covering the back wall, small coffee table with two chairs in the back. There were two small beds each with a nightstand to the left of them against the far right wall, with two paintings of cities above them, a desk over by the door, and with the restroom area to the left. A glass chandelier from above as well as the two lamps on the nightstand nicely lighted the room itself radiating the room's over all renaissance feel. Not thinking, Laguna sat on one of her beds. He then shook his head. Awe damn, I'm being rude! He then got up and walked over to one of the chairs in the back and sat down. He found himself standing up again. Julia just watched him from the front of the room giggling at his nervousness. Argh! I can't sit still. I'll just stand. He then walked slowly up to Julia. "Going so soon? We haven't even talked yet." Shaking his head, he walked a few feet away and turned back to face her. "No, it's not that. It's just that I'm a big fan of yours, so I'm really kinda nervous, y'know?" "So that's why you come to hear me play so often." Laguna jumped to that. "You. You saw me?" He said, surprised. Getting nervous, he retreated to the back of the room and started pacing.  
  
"You were always smiling while listening, right?" She said as Julia walked toward him. Laguna backed away a little as she got closer. "You have beautiful eyes. Though, they look a bit scared now." She then grinned "Don't worry, I'm not going to pluck'em and eat'em. I just want to talk, gazing into those eyes. Would you like a drink? Wine perhaps?" She asked pulling out a bottle of wine. "I must be dreamin'."  
  
Time went by as Laguna told Julia about his adventures and life in the army. Julia watched, listened, and laughed as Laguna told her about how he got Ward, Kiros, and himself in loads of binds. "Yeah, I don't like fightin' too much, but you get to travel, y'know? Seeing new places n' stuff. And it's fun, 'cause Kiros and Ward are always with me. Hey, we should all go out drinkin' sometime! Whaddya say? And, uh. What was I talkin' about? Oh yeah, so I want to quit the army and become a journalist! So I can tell people 'bout all the things I've seen on my travels." (He's already loosened up.) "So, like, the other day, one of my articles made the reader's column. Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, that was way cool." Julia nodded and smiled, her eyes gazing at him. "I'm happy for you." "Oh yeah, and then." Around 15 minutes later, Laguna got a bit drowsy. Julia let him relax on one of the beds as she sat and watched him from the other. He had fallen asleep for nearly ten minutes. "I'm sorry. I didn't know wine made you sleepy. You look adorable when you're asleep." Laguna rubbed his eyes and looked to Julia. "Argh. How'd I fall asleep?" He then walked up to her feeling embarrassed. "Julia." "Yes?"  
  
"I.I must have fallen asleep, talking on like that.Tell me about yourself. Like. your dreams for the future." She looked up into Laguna's eyes. "I.I want to sing. Not just play the piano, but sing, too." "Oh, I'd really love to hear it." Laguna said over-excitedly. "But I can't. I'm no good at writing lyrics." Laguna stood there trying to figure out something to say but wasn't able to. "Hmm. That must be tough." "But, thanks to you, I think I can come up with something." "Thanks to me.?" Laguna asked surprised as he looked down and blushed. "Yes. The many faces you've shown me, times when you were hurt, worried. Or felt pain deep inside you. Your smile, your face, your eyes." Julie then walked closer to him and taking a hold of Laguna's hand. "You've shown me something. I think I can come up with a song." "Wow. I must be dreamin'." "It's not a dream, is it?" He asked as he looked into her beautiful eyes. They stood there smiling at each other until there was a knock on the door. "Laguna! New orders! Meet by the Presidential Residence, on the double!" It was the voice of Kiros Laguna thought. "Can we meet again?" Julia asked. "Of course! I have to come hear you sing!" He said as he opened up the door and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Next stop, Timber. Timber. Next stop, Timber. Timber." Selphie and Squall waited quietly looking at the ground to me. They hadn't moved me for they thought I had just fallen asleep as they did. I shook my head and pushed myself up, I seeing the two already up. "Were we. all asleep?" Squall looked upward and thought "Maybe someone released some sleeping gas? There's lots of people who resent SeeD." Squall said looking back down at me. .Maybe. Better be careful. Selphie looked at us and then to her things. "Am I missing anything? Anyone hurt?" I started looking around as did Squall. I looked back to Selphie and shrugged my shoulders. ".I don't think so." "What a relief! Everything's cool with me!" Selphie then walked over to the other side of the couch and sat down. "Hee! I had such a nice dream!" I looked up at the ceiling and thought I had a dream, too. It wasn't nice though.I then slowly walked over by the bunks and leaned against the bunk bed's ladder. I dreamt I was a moron. "We will be arriving in Timber shortly. For those getting off, please be sure you have all your belongings." The loudspeaker in the room announced and I rubbed my eyes. "But seriously, Sir Laguna was sooo cool!" Selphie said as she beamed with happiness. "Hey!" Squall leaned over and looked to Selphie. "There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right!?" Selphie nodded she suddenly giving an expression of wonder.  
  
I raised my eyebrow and wondered what the hell was going on. "Laguna, Kiros, and Ward." I let slip from my mouth still thinking. Squall then looked at me surprised. "That's it!" "That's what." Selphie came in-between us and screamed. "There's no way we can understand this. Let's just concentrate on our first mission!" I stood there and crossed my arms and looked about then back to my comrades. .I guess you're right. We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden." "We should be there soon eh?" Squall asked as he picked up his gunblade. "Here we go. Psyche yourself up, baby!" Throwing a few swings with his gunblade, he then walked out the door. Selphie then got up and dragged herself out the door. "Whew. Still sleepy." I stood there still leaning against the bunks. I was still trying to function what just happened. "." I sighed and shrugged and walked out the door following my crew.  
  
That's the second chapter hope you like it. It'll take me a while to post the third chapter. Review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Timber's Independence

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 Squaresoft or any of the characters! Summary What if Zell was the main character of FF8? What if Zell and Squall switched places? What if Zell and Squall switched personalities? What if Zell and Seifer were rivals? What if Zell and Rinoa were soul mates? You would have to read the story to find out.  
  
Note: Zell starts out with diamond knuckles. Italics mean what Zell is thinking. The whole story is written in Zell's POV. Some of the dialog and ideas belong to the fanfiction author team-senshi I would just like to say thanks to her for letting me use some of her stuff.  
  
  
  
We walked out of the train and looked around there were plenty of shops. There was a sign hanging right above the stairs that said 'Welcome to Timber' and there was a guy standing at the bottom of the steps. "This place is pretty cool." Squall said looking at the new environment around us. "Let's get going Zell. We got a mission to do!" Selphie screamed jumping in the air. I nodded and we started to walk down the stairs when the guy at the bottom approached us. He had on a blue cap, yellow vest, army pants, and boots. "Oh, the forests of Timber sure has changed!" The guy said looking around then back to me. This must be the contact headmaster Cid told us about I thought while I looked at the man. "But the Owls are still around." I whispered saying the password and the man nodded scratching his head. "Welcome to Timber, sir. Come with me, sir." The man started to walk away and we followed him to another train pickup/ drop off platform, which was marked 'Galbadia'. "Please, please, this way, sir!" He said walking up the platform and we followed. Seconds later a dark navy colored train came and stopped at the platform. The door opened and the guy looked to us. "Please go on in." The man said and I nodded and walked in. The man waited for Selphie to enter then he got in, shut and locked the door.  
  
Inside there was another man ant the entrance, he had a blue jacket on, dark shorts, and yellowish looking shoes. He was only a little taller then I. He stood very strangely by sticking his chest out. "So you guys are SeeDs?" The strange looking man said looking at me. "I'm the squad leader, Zell. This is Squall, and Selphie." I said looking at both Squall and Selphie. "Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls." He said extending his hand out to me but I just glanced at it then back to him. He then looked to the left and right and walked over to Selphie. He shook hands with her with Selphie grinning slightly. With that Squall brushed his hand down on his pants and put his hand out. I glared at Squall and he put his hand down and walked over to the steps and sat down on the stairs in the main hallway. "So let's get on with it. What do we do?" I said getting a bit annoyed with all this. "Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you." He walked over and patted the man from earlier on the shoulder. "Looks like you already met Watts."  
  
Watts gave a little wave. "I guess it's just our princess then." Watts looked to Zone and spoke up. "It's the princess' nap time, sir." "Ahh, man." Zone grumbled as he looked around then looked to me. "Hey Zell, sorry, but could you go get the princess? She's in the last room up those stairs." He pointed down the hall with a desperate look. "Some of our others guys are in the room on the way. Ask'em if you get lost." Like I'm really going to I thought as I rolled my eyes and looked back to Zone. ".Were we hired to run errands? Well?" I asked really get annoyed with this character. Zone flinched back on the ground looking scared. "A-Are you angry!?" I closed my eyes and shook my head with my hand on my hip. We're not gophers. We're SeeD. special forces. "This is the last time for this kinda thing." I answered glaring back only to find Zone retreat and hold his stomach. "OwOwOuccchhh." I started to walk towards the stairs when Selphie stopped me. "Zell, way t'go! You tell'm! They can't treat us that way!" I just kept walking to the stairs when Squall looked up to me. "These guys don't seem to have it together." I nodded and continued down the main hallway and stopped at a room.  
  
I peered in to see three men working with machines and controls. It seemed to be a control room or radar room that functioned the train. Nope not the right room I kept on walking down the hallway to the last room to the left and walked in. I saw the room nearly covered with a rose like color. Some door leading to a room to my right, a dresser to my right, a dresser, and finally a neat bed where a sleeping girl was lying. It's her. from the party. I stood there for a while looking around until the train stopped, its breaks screeching, causing the girl to wake up. "Hey. You're.! You know, from the party. So. does that mean. You're a SeeD!?" The girl said excitedly rubbing her eyes. I nodded and stepped forward and looked in her eyes. "I'm Zell, the squad leader. There's 2 others with me." She clapped her hands together. "YEEESSSS! SeeD is here!" She screamed as she dove on me hugging me. I was surprised and after the swing I gently set her back down on the floor. "Take it easy." She walked away a bit a little embarrassed. "It's just that, I'm so happy! I've been sending requests to Garden forever, but nothing. I'm glad I spoke to Cid directly!" "Oh." I walked over to her she was fixing her hair with her fingers.  
  
"So you were looking for the headmaster at the party?" She smiled and stretched her arms. "You know Seifer?" I frowned at the sound of his name and crossed my arms over my chest. ".Yeah." "Well, he's the one who introduced me to Cid. Cid is such a nice man. I really didn't think SeeD would come out to help a measly little group like us. But after explaining our situation to him, Cid gave the go ahead right away!" The princess then began giggling happily. "Now that you guys are here, we'll be able to carry out all kinds of plans!" I was still looking at her for anything else she had to say but nothing. "Yes?" "I'm goin' back to the others." "OK, let's go!" She started walking off then suddenly turned around. "Umm, Zell. Is 'he' here?" 'He'? I looked at her confused. "Seifer." ".. No, he's not a SeeD." "Oh." She began to walk out again but turned around to me once more. "Oh yeah, my name's Rinoa Heartily. Very pleased to meet you, Zell." She smiled and stared up to me. "SeeD members dance quite well, don't they?" "Approach your target inconspicuously at a dance party. There may be missions requiring this sort of subterfuge. It's expected of SeeD to learn various skills." I tried to say very professionally while I scratched the back of my neck.  
  
"Ohhh. So it's work related. That's too bad." Rinoa said as she looked to the ground to see her dog come up to her. Rinoa knelt down and patted the dog's head. "Here, let me introduce you. This is my partner, Angelo. Angelo is really smart! He can do lots of neat tricks, like besides the basic roll over, play dead, sit, stay. you know. he's even a trained attack dog that actually knows some magic spells. Smart, huh?" I nodded as she went back to petting the dog. "I have some important work to do now. Be good, Angelo." She then turned to me and waved. "Ok, I'll meet you there." She gave Angelo one last pat and ran off.  
  
We walked back to the rest of the group and I introduced Rinoa to Selphie and Squall. "This is Squall. and Selphie." "Hi everyone!" Rinoa said happily and she waved her hand indicating for us to follow. "This way." She said as she entered the door right next to the main hallway. We all followed her in to their 'meeting room' there was a large table with a toy model set up. The toy models were many trains put up together. "Just stand anywhere you want." Zone said standing forward with his chest out. In the back of the room there were a couple of lockers and a bulletin board. "This is a full-scale operation. Our resistance, 'The Forest Owls', will be forever known in the pages of Timber's independence!" He looked to the other SeeDs and me as we just stood waiting. "Exciting, huh?" With that, we then repositioned ourselves to a more relaxed, yet annoyed, state. "It all started when we got a hold of top-secret info from Galbadia." "I got the info, sir!" Watts yelled stepping forward with his hand up. "There's a VIP from Galbadia coming to Timber." Zone said, Watts again making a statement, "Super V-I-P!!!" "The Guy's name is Vinzer Deling! Our archenemy, and the President of Galbadia."  
  
Squall already got bored of listening and walked over to read the bulletin board. "Vinzer Deling is a scoundrel!!! He's a dictator, not a president. Not even popular in Galbadia, sir!" Watts yelled angrily. "President Deling is taking a private train from the Galbadian capital." Rinoa said looking me in the eye. Zone cleared his throat then went on. "Our plan is to." Suddenly, Selphie stepped forward and jumped up. ".Blow it to smithereens with a rocket launcher!?" She shot a fist in the air and started laughing. "Ahh. not quite." Squall got annoyed with all the small talk and turned around mad. "So get to the point! Just tell us what to do!" Rinoa stepped forward sighing. "Shall we begin?" She walked up to the model trains and we all gathered around. "First, I'll go over the model. The yellow train on the top right is our 'base'. We're riding in it right now. Right next to it is the 'dummy car'. We made it look just like the president's car. Their train has three cars. First, there's the 'locomotive' followed by the '1st escort'. The red car is the 'president's car'. Deling should be inside. The last car is the '2nd escort'. Once we get on this one, we begin the operation.  
  
Our ultimate goal is to seize the president in his car using our 'base'. That means, we'll have to switch our 'dummy car' with their 'president's car'. We'll use the 2 switch points leading up to Timber to carry out this operation. "OK, now I'm going to explain the procedures in seven steps. 1) Sneak on board the '2nd escort'. We'll get on the roof of the '2nd escort' by jumping from our 'dummy car'. 2) Proceed cautiously across the roof of the '2nd escort'." "The '2nd escort' car is the only one that is equipped with sensors, sir." Said Watts. Rinoa then continued. "A high tech officer is onboard. I'll talk about the sensors later. 3) Proceed across the roof of the 'president's car'. We can move across the roof of the 'president's car' without worrying too much." "Deling hates the company of his guards and being surrounded by sensors, and keeps them away from his car." Mentioned Zone. "4) Uncouple the '1st escort' car. We'll have to complete the uncoupling before the 1st switch point. If we don't." "BOOM! . Game over, right?" Asked Selphie. ". Yeah, so we'll have to move fast. I'll explain the uncoupling process later. 5) Have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in after uncoupling.  
  
After the car is uncoupled, we'll have the 'dummy car' and our 'base' move in. At this point, our train and their train will be linked and moving together. 6) Uncouple the '2nd escort' car. This is the last uncoupling the process will probably be similar to the first one. 7) Escape with the 'president's car' and our 'base'. If all goes well, we should be able to escape with the 'president's car'. After that, we'll return to our base and prepare to confront Deling. We have exactly 5 minutes to complete the 7 procedures. If we fail, our train will collide with theirs at the switch point and it'll be all over. Don't forget that." Squall raised his eyebrows while he watched the trains go down the tracks. "5 minutes.? You sure that's enough?" Zone then stepped up holding some papers and junk. "According to the simulation that we ran, it should take only 3 minutes to complete the operation. Piece of cake for SeeDs, right?" Selphie jumped up in the air. "Of course! Too easy!" She looked to Squall who gave her a high- five and I kept staring at the model. "Ok, now let's talk about how to avoid the sensors on the '2nd escort'. .. Go ahead Watts." Zone said pushing Watts forwards.  
  
"The guards have a 'sound sensor' and a 'temperature sensor', sir. Any sound will trigger the 'sound sensor' so move across very quietly, sir! There's a guard, usually a petty officer, he'll be wearing blue, carrying this sensor. The 'Temperature sensor' will go off if you remain stationary, sir! A higher officer, usually in red, is carrying this one, sir. When a guard opens the blind, that means he is checking the sensor, so be careful! The range on these sensors is equal to the length of one window. So keep an eye on the window below, sir." ".So exactly how do you avoid 'em?" Squall asked as he scratched his head. "Umm. basically, run or stop, depending on which guard is below you. Stop if the guard in blue is below you, run if the one in red is below you." "That's about it for the sensors." Said Rinoa as she stopped the trains for a while. "Next, let's talk about how to uncouple the escort cars." "Question.!" Yelled Selphie. "How can you uncouple the cars from a moving train?" "Umm. we can't uncouple the car's directly." Zone stepped forward holding a little keypad and handing it to Rinoa. "Instead, we'll have to tamper with the control system that manages the coupling. If we temporarily disable the circuit for the connection, the car will uncouple automatically. To disable it, we have to enter several codes." He looked to Watts. ".And we have the codes. Rinoa has them, sir!"  
  
"I'll be in charge of relaying the codes to Zell. Zell, you'll slide down on the side of the train using a cable and enter the codes into the system. Now I need you to listen carefully. Each code is made up of numbers between 1-4 and has 4 digits: 2341 is an example." She stopped and showed the circular keypad to me. "But the keypad won't have numbers, instead, it'll have four buttons." The keypad had an X, circle, triangle, and square. "Circle is 1, X 2, Square 3, and triangle 4. For instance, if I relay the code 3124, you'll push square, circle, X, and triangle, in that order. You'll have to be quick and precise. You'll have about 5 seconds to enter each code. Otherwise, the code will change and the past entries will become invalid. "So like we said, we have to enter all the codes to disable the connections. After we uncouple the cars, we'll wait for the others to operate the rail switch. Remember that we only have 5 minutes to do everything, so make sure that you're prepared. OK, let's try practicing entering the code. Enter 3 codes and you'll be finished." I nodded as she held out the keypad. She started yelling random numbers out. "1411!" I quickly tapped circle, triangle, circle, and circle buttons. "3412!" I once again began tapping. This went on until I did the third code. "You got it? In the real thing, there's a strict time limit leading up to the switch point. Don't forget that. Umm. that's all."  
  
Selphie stepped up pointing at the president's car. "By the way. this model's nice but the president's car looks kinda shabby. .. Why is that?" Watts chuckled and walked forward. "Yeah, Rinoa made it. That's why. We bought everything else at the gift store." "Oh." Squall Said. "I thought some kid made it. The paint job sucks, too." I just gave it a glance and waited. .? Yeah. It kind of does. "Oh, shut up! I made it look like that on purpose. It represents my hatred towards Deling." Said Rinoa pouting. "Hatred, eh?." Squall shrugged and went back to reading the articles. "Yeah. right." Trying to make Rinoa feel better, Selphie spoke. "It's one of the. ugliest things that I've ever seen in my life. You must really hate him." "Are you guys finished!? Enough about the model! Can we get on with it now!?" She sighed and turned to me. "Do you guys understand?" I nodded. "Let's decide on the party!" "Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" Yelled Watts, trying to give a salute, then running out the door. Zone just plopped down to the corner once again holding his stomach. "OuuuucHHHH. My stomach!" Rinoa shook her head and looked around. The train had started moving. "We're moving again. I'll go take a look. Talk to Watts when you're ready. The sooner the better." She then ran off.  
  
"Oh wait, Zell, check this stuff out, it's kinda interesting." It was Squall pointing to the bulleting board. I sighed and walked over, Selphie following. We all read the few articles together. All the articles were from "Anarchist Monthly," a short journal that began only a few months ago, and ended only weeks ago. The first one's headlines read. "Galbadia's dictator, President Vinzer Deling Special! How does he stay in power!? We reveal his darkest secrets!!!" while a second one read "President Deling became the president after the 2nd Sorceress War ended. To gain support quickly, he carried out the invasion of Timber. It was only a ploy to decorate an already corrupt man's immoral career. I started to get bored of that one and read a different one. Our land Timber was brutally destroyed. Here began Vinzer Deling's road to dictatorship." I skimmed down further until something caught my eye. "To imprison anti-government sympathizers, the D-District Prison was built in the desert south of Deling City. Millions were spent to build the facility. The threat of being sent to the prison intensified Deling's unpopularity. The prison began imprisoning Galbadian anti-government sympathizers just as they did in Timber. Moreover, the leaders of the resistance movements faced the threat of having family members imprisoned as well. Around this time, Deling began surrounding himself only with loyalists, which turned him into an even more fierce dictator."  
  
I found a another article titled 'Final Issue!!!' "With the exception of Esthar, the Galbadian Military possess the world's only long range missiles. Although never used in combat, their existence has become a worldwide threat. It is said that the missiles have the ability to hit any target with astounding accuracy even without using radio signals. Will the time come for the president to push the button!? When the time comes, Ti." I sighed to find the print blurred out on the last part. "If anything, this information is useful." I said pointing to the last article. "Should this faction do anything. over zealous, that Deling and the rest of the Galbadian army might actually try to use one of these missiles on this 'base' to retaliate. Squall nodded and walked off. "C'mon guys, let's do this!"  
  
* * *  
  
Watts waited by a ladder leading up to the train's roof. Zone was still in the corner holding his stomach. "Have you seen the dummy of the president, sir? If you haven't, please take a look-see! It's like a piece of art!" I nodded and walked into the control room. Four men were now sitting there, one sprawled against a corner. The man standing walked in and pointed the dummy to me. "I'm the one who made the dummy president. It talks when you get close enough. I hope this will trick the guards." "We're gonna have the dummy hold a newspaper." Said the man in the chair watching some kind of monitor. "That way, his face is covered. No guard would dare look over the paper after what we programmed him to say." Looking to the dummy, I then slowly walked up to it. "I'm in a bad mood right now!" It yelled. "If there's nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!" I blinked at the lifelike dummy. It's not that bad either. even looks like that picture of him on that bulletin board. The man on the bench chuckled as he saw my eyes widen. "That dummy looks real, huh? No one will ever realize that it's a fake." I nodded and walked out where Squall was waiting for me. "Yo Zell, how was the dummy?" ".It's actually not that bad." I said as I continued to Watts. "I know the kidnapping plan must be tough, but best of luck to you, sir! Are you ready, sir!?" Asked Watts as he opened the top hatch. "Yeah, let's go." "Alright sir! I'll inform the engineers right away. Go ahead and head up to the roof of the Dummy car. The princess will meet you there." I nodded and we all exited the train.  
  
* * *  
  
Squall pointed to the top of the train and I looked up. "Let's go." I nodded and climbed up the ladder to the roof with Selphie and Squall following. "Zell, over here!" Rinoa yelled from atop the dummy car. The Forest Owls' train barreled down the tracks, it quickly approaching president Dealing's train. The Dummy Car was placed in front of the Forest Owls' locomotive. Selphie, Squall, and I ran over the dummy car and over to where Rinoa had been crouching, we too crouching down to avoid falling. "We'll catch up with the 2nd escort soon. Let's get ready. We should time our jumps well after we catch up to them to save some time. From now on we have exactly......5 minutes to complete the operation. Let's try and use every second." With that, Rinoa made her jump, The others and I quickly following. "Zell, over here!" I was the last over to make sure we all made it. Rinoa, Selphie, and Squall waited as I rushed over the 2nd escort, I heard Galbadian soldiers yelling "Activating sound sensor" and "Activating temperature sensor," from opened windows below. "This is the president's car. After we get across, we'll proceed with the first uncoupling." We then nodded and ran over the President's car following Rinoa.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the president's car, President Deling quietly sat trying to enjoy his train ride. The key word, trying. Although he could get anything he wanted and his car was fitted with nearly every luxury a train could offer, he was getting impatient with the guards constantly giving him an update every minute or so. "Sir, everything is in order, sir!" Yelled a Galbadian soldier that just entered, he saluting. "You again...That's 27 times now." Deling turned around to see the soldier, his face looking irritated. "How many more times do you plan to disturb me with that meaningless report?"  
  
The Galbadian soldier trembled. "Sir, I'm sorry sir....But it is my duty, sir!" ".. It's hard to believe that anyone would put up with this nonsense." Deling then sighed and shook his head. "I guess it's none of my business. Dismissed." "......! Sir, yes, sir!" The soldier saluted. Slowly walking away, he muttered something to himself. "(There goes next month's paycheck. How am I gonna propose to her now? I'm gonna have to put it off again...)" He then shook his head and walked off.  
  
* * *  
  
We were crouching on the 1st escort part of the train. "This is the 1st escort. We're gonna uncouple this first. Like Watts said, there should be 2 guards on this car. Selphie and Squall, you guys keep an eye on the guards. Let us know early if you see them coming." "Alright, I'll watch the blue guard." Said Squall. He ran over the 1st escort and knelt down to peer over to the windows. Selphie followed screaming "I'll take red." "The red guard is closer." Rinoa said looking to me. "Zell you might wanna keep an eye on him, too. OK, are you ready to enter the codes?" I nodded. "We'll have to enter 3 codes to disable the circuit for this uncoupling. Ok, Zell. Get the cable ready." I nodded and secured my cable. I attached it to the top of the train where Rinoa carefully latched it. The system to enter the code is down there. You can't miss it." She looked to her watch and sighed. "Ok, let's do it. We have 4 minutes left! Good luck Zell!"  
  
I slid down the cable and looked to the keypad. "Alright, give me the codes!" "3124!" Yelled Rinoa. Let's see.Square, circle, X, triangle. "It's good. okay, next!" "2122!" . X, circle, X, X. "Quick, next one!" "Yo, the blue!" Yelled Squall. "4311!" . okay don't need to worry about this guy just yet. Selphie jumped. "And red!" .What the hell? So soon? Damn. Triangle, square, circle, circle. "Zell, this way!" As soon as I finished the last code, I climbed up the cable before any of the guards could activate their sensors. I jumped over to the president's car where the others waited. We all watched as the 1st escort and the president's car uncoupled and they slowly drifted away. Quickly making its way on the right, the base quickly rolled over from the parallel track and slid behind the 1st escort by means of the switch rail. It then slowed down and attached itself to the president's car and speed forward, it then attaching the dummy car to the 1st escort. All the train cars were then linked.  
  
* * *  
  
Once again the Galbadian soldier entered the President's car. What should I do...? I know he's not gonna like it. But it's my job. "S- Sir......Everything is in order, sir!" He waited for a few seconds expecting yelling but instead received silence. Huh......He's not angry. Phew. That's strange. Oh, he's reading the paper. I wonder where he got it? "What!? Is there a problem!?" Rushed in a Galbadian officer. He had felt a slight jolt and rushed in to see if the president was okay. He walked up to president Deling to find himself getting yelled at. "I'm in a bad mood right now! If there's nothing in particular, I order you to leave immediately!" Yelled the president from behind a newspaper.  
  
"S-S-Sir aye aye...YESSIR!" Said the Galbadian officer. He then turned to the Galbadian soldier just waiting. "YOU! Don't just stand there! Get back to your station!" "S-Sir, yessir!" There goes another paycheck. That's two in one day. The G-Soldier sighed and walked over to the door drooping his head down. The officer walked out the door, but then rushed back in looking confused. "W-W-What the HECK!? Is this the right train?" The interior looks different. Looks shabbier. Maybe not. He then shrugged and again walked out the door leaving the other G-Soldier. What am I gonna do? No ring, and now no more candlelight dinner. I'm never gonna be able to get married.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the 2nd escort. After this, we're home free. I think there are 2 guards on this car, too. Squall and Selphie are up ahead, working on uncoupling our train from theirs, so you're on your own this time. Watch your right side. Let's get this over with. We'll have to enter 5 codes to disable the circuit for this connection. Are you ready, Zell?" I nodded as I fastened my cable to the car. "We have 2 minutes left! Good luck, Zell!" Once again sliding down the cable, I popped the cover off the keypad and waited. "3123!" Square, circle, X, square. "2411!" X, triangle, circle, circle. "1112!" circle, circle, circle, X. uh oh, here comes the guy in Red. Quickly, I pulled myself up the cable and waited next to Rinoa. We watched as the guard opened the window blinds, hold his scanner up, then close it and walk away. With that, I then slid back down. "2131!" X, circle, square, circle. "Alright. last one!" I yelled. "And quick, here comes the blue guard!" Rinoa shuffled to the next page only to find the codes fly from her hands. "OH NO!!!" "Rinoa, hurry!" I said as the blue guard opened his blind. He scanned the area then went off on his own way, I froze still as ice during the process. "Oh.." "1231!" I sighed and punched in circle, X, Square, circle. "Pass code confirmed." With that, I once again pulled myself up to see a relieved Rinoa. "What? What's wrong?" I asked. Rinoa sighed and smiled. "Nothing!"  
  
She then ran back over the president's car and over to the Forest Owls' rear car. "Zell, this way!" I jumped ahead to see Squall and Selphie running towards us. They had uncoupled the Forest Owls' locomotive from the dummy car. The Forest Owls' train then slowed down a bit, giving some room behind the dummy car and then suddenly sped forward and rushed over the rail switch. The sudden dash forward gave the suddenly uncoupling 2nd escort car a burst of speed due to momentum, catapulting the 2nd escort car forward and attaching itself to the dummy car. The operation was a success. "Let's head down everyone!" Rinoa shouted as she watched the president's ride roll away without the president.  
  
* * *  
  
"Finally...We've waited so long for this encounter with Vinzer." Zone said as he watched Rinoa and us file down the ladder. "Was that perfect, sir!? Amazing, sir! You're the best, sir!" Watts said to me. I took no notice and just looked to Rinoa waiting. "We'll call Garden and inform them of your progress." Alright! Can you say 'Your SeeD rank went up by 1?!" Selphie shouted. Squall nodded giving a big grin. "Well then..." Finally, Rinoa turned around, she holding her hand up to the rear exit heading into the president's car. "Leave the intelligence to me, sir!" Said Watts. He obviously didn't want to go. Zone was feeling the same he curling up by the corner holding his stomach screaming "OwOwOuccchhh." Zone then shook his head and ran to the meeting room. Narrowing her eyes and biting her lower lip, she then looked over to us. "You 3! Tell me when you're ready to go. As soon as you're ready, I'll begin 'serious negotiations' with the president!"  
  
'Serious negotiations'...Better make sure my GF's equipped... I then closed my eyes and once again summoned forth energies around me. Squall and Selphie looked to each other and shrugged, following me, and summoned GF's of their own. I junctioned my mind and body with Shiva and Quezacotl. The other two did the same except Selphie had been the only one to junction the GF Siren. Squall junctioned Ifrit the God of Fire. "We're ready." "What was that?" "Our GF's, Guardian Forces. They help us cast magic, get stronger, give us special abilities and stuff!" Said Selphie. "Really!? You guys need to show me how to do that!" "Oh, it's easy! You just need to." I then stepped forward. "Selphie can teach you later. Let's just get this over with." Rinoa just nodded. "Uh wait Zell. I need to use the bathroom." Squall said as he began flustering around. "Oh, it's down the hall by the control room area." Said Rinoa.  
  
Squall then grinned and ran down the hall, he slamming a door behind him. "Hey Rinoa, can we go and pet your dog while we wait!?" Asked Selphie excitedly. "Sure, let's go!" With that, they both ran off leaving me behind. I got bored and started to shadow box. I was throwing punches in the air before I knew what I was doing. I suddenly stopped, closed my eyes and shook my head. I can't believe it. I'm turning into Squall. "Zell are you ok?" Rinoa asked and I looked up to see Selphie, Rinoa, and Squall. They were all looking at me weirdly and I nodded. "Ok lets go" Rinoa said walking through the door followed by Squall and Selphie. "Best of luck, sir! I'll be keeping watch here!" Said Watts as I walked in.  
  
* * *  
  
As we walked in we saw president Deling sitting in his seat. He took a sip of his coffee and just sat there. Rinoa put on an angry face and stepped forward. "...President Deling! As long as you...don't resist, you won't get hurt..." "And if I do resist...What would you do...?" He then turned his head and looked at her. "Young lady?" "!!!" Rinoa gasped and slowly took a few steps away from the president. "What's wrong?" I asked as I tightened my gloves. "Boo-hoo...Too bad..." He stood up and started laughing. "I'm not the president. I'm what they call...a body double." He then straightened his face and glared at Rinoa. "All these rumors about the many resistance groups in Timber... You pass along a little false information and they fall for it...How pathetic...Seems like there are only amateurs around here." "Ama...teurs...!?" Screamed Rinoa as she held a weapon up. It was a sharp disk of some sort.  
  
"Ahh...My butt hurts from all this sitting...Young...LADY... Ahh...So what did you have in stORE for me had I resiSTED...? Why doN'T you teLL mE... QuiTE aMUsing thouGH...For beING such anAtEurs...!!! HoW daRe YOU InSUlt tHe presIDent!!!" The fake president's posture had suddenly changed. He began wobbling around and his mouth hung wide opened, drool dripping from his teeth. His eyes were different as well, now burning a cold blue. "He's wiggen out! Squall yelled getting out his gunblade. "What the hell. he can't be human. can he?" Asked a frightened Selphie. She held her nunchaku forward and got into a fighting stance. The fake president jumped forward on top of Squall biting him. "He's so strong it's like he's not even. HUMAN! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Squall screamed in agony while he was getting bitten.  
  
Selphie snapped her nunchaku forward hitting the crazed man off Squall. "You...fEll...For...iT.aMusINg...tHIs iS AmuSinG!" I ran forward and punched it in the face. My fist made contact with his face and his head got knocked to the side. What the hell. it's like he has no bones in his head just skin. I backed up and watched with the others. He turned his head in a complete 360 degrees. "What the hell!?!" Squall yelled and then Squall made a dash forward and slashed at the man's torso. He was surprised to see that he had not fallen, only was pushed back, even after the explosion from the trigger. "What the.?" Squall gripped his gunblade forward and watched as the man slowly pulled at the tears; He began pealing away his skin. "The hell is he?" I said putting my fists up. "Brrawghh!" He burst his skin apart revealing his true face. He was a monster now towering a little higher over us. His skin was dripping with acid, his body smoking, he looking like a melting skeleton, all white with eyes burning blue.  
  
"It's a Gerogero! A high level monster, I read a little bit on it back at the monster database in the classroom!" Yelled Squall. Squall charged forward and jabbed his gunblade forward in the monster. He found that it had barely any effect, his gunblade just sliced right through. Some kind of black goo splattered on his face and it was all over his gunblade too. "EEEYO! What the hell is this stuff!?" He ran back shaking the greasy liquid off. "Argh, dammit! It's starting to burn!" Squall yelled running around complaining. "Hold still Squall!" Selphie said. "Esuna!" Selphie screamed and all kinds of sparks and lights formed around Squall then went into him. Squall started to shake and the burning affect subsided. "Thanks Selphie!" Squall yelled running up to Selphie and hugged her. "Shiva!" The Ice Queen came and shot a blat of ice at the monster. The ice shattered and the Gerogero was still standing strong. "Damn! Nothing seems to work against this thing!" Squall yelled looking at us. "Scan!" Selphie yelled focusing all her energy into the spell.  
  
Health 3000-3650 Type: Undead very weak against Holy "Guys it's an Undead monster!" Selphie yelled looking to the others and I. "Elixir!" Rinoa yelled throwing the potion at the monster. "Oh, great what are you planning to do? Heal it to death!?!" I yelled at Rinoa's stupid action. Rinoa glared at me and looked back at the monster. There was a bright flash of light and when the light was gone the monster had melted to the ground. My jaw dropped and Squall's eyes widened. "Hey Zell technically you were right." Selphie said patting me on the back. "Hey Rinoa how'd you know a strong healing potion would finish it off." Squall asked looking dumbfounded at her. She smiled and said, "It's all up here." She said pointing to her head. Squall laughed and walked out of the room while we dusted ourselves off. Selphie walked up to Rinoa and put her hand on her shoulder. "Good job Rinoa." Selphie said looking at the goo on the ground and she left. I then came up to her feeling a bit embarrassed. "Y.ou.uh.did g-good." I choked out feeling stupid for my last remark. Rinoa laughed and we both followed the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"Man I can't believe the president was a fake!" Zone yelled with anger as he took a deep breath and blew it back out slowly. Rinoa was feeling pretty bad as well, especially after the Gerogero's remark about amateurs. "I can't believe we fell for it!" She said looking at us and sighing with her eyes closed. I eyed her up and down trying to figure out something. I'll admit that whole train operation was well thought out, but running all your hopes on one hunch will just waste time. Then Watts ran in with his hands high with papers in it. "Info, sir! New info! It's big news! I found out the real reason why the president's here, sir! The president's going to the TV Station! Security's really tight, sir!" "...The TV Station? Why in Timber? They can broadcast just as easily from Galbadia." Rinoa looked to Zone who merely shrugged. Watts just shook his head.  
  
Selphie tapped me on the shoulder then nudged Squall. "Do you think the Dollet communication tower has anything to do with this?" I shrugged. Maybe. If they're planning to do a broadcast of some sort, that tower would definitely boost the signal. but what about the interference? Have they found a way around it? And does Timber have the ability to broadcast using them? Zone turned to us and raised a brow. "What's that." . I suppose that's it. I then looked to the Forest Owls. "Dollet has a communication tower that can transmit and receive radio waves. It had been abandoned for a long time, but the Galbadian Army got it up and running yesterday." "Ohhhh...I get it..." Zone tapped his shoe on the ground and then looked to the group. "The only TV station that can handle broadcasts over the air is in Timber. Other stations use HD cable, which only supports online broadcasting."  
  
Rinoa turned to Zone a bit confused. "So, what's that supposed to mean?" "They're planning on using radio waves. This way, they can transmit images to regions with cable." "I know that...!" Rinoa rolled her eyes over then placed a hand on her head. "What I want to know is, what is the president going to broadcast!? Why use radio waves? There must be something they want to say to the whole world. What can it be?" "Everybody! Love and Peace!" screamed Selphie as she jumped and displayed a little peace sign with her hands. "If I remember correctly, radio waves haven't been used in 17 years." Zone looked to us and we nodded in agreement. "It's been that long? Wouldn't it be wonderful if the first broadcast could be the declaration of Timber's independence!?" Rinoa looked all around and sighed.  
  
All was quiet for a moment. "Hey! That might be possible." Zone looked to Rinoa and Watts and nodded. "Let's come up with a plan then!" Rinoa smiled as she looked at us. "Can you guys give us a minute?" She then ran over to Watts and Zone, they all-stooping to their knees chatting in the corner. Selphie squinted her eyes at the resistant group trying to figure out what the hell they were doing. Squall looked to the Forest Owls and rolled his eyes while he shook his head. Selphie tapped my shoulder and pointed to the group huddled on the ground. "Can't we go home now? What about our contract? Shouldn't we check it, Zell?" That's a good idea. We should've done that in the first place. I looked over to Selphie and nodded. I then looked to Squall who had an expression of disgust. "They call that a strategy meeting!?" Squall said to me, being as loud as possible, raising his arms to the Forest Owls' direction. I agree. this isn't some game where they can come up with a plan just like that.  
  
I walked over to the group huddled on the floor when Rinoa popped up and smiled when she saw me. "Oh, good timing! We've come up with a plan!" A plan. of course you've come up with a plan. "Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?" "Oh, sure." Rinoa then took it out of her pocket and held it out for me to take. I yanked it right out of her hands. "What's it say?" Squall asked. "...... 'Balamb Garden' (here after referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (here after referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. 'SeeD' (here after referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision......" Squall hovered right over my shoulder looking confused. "...The hell.?" "I don't get it." Selphie said leaning over my other shoulder. Rinoa started laughing. "Oh yeah, that one's pretty confusing. When I told him I didn't understand, he gave me a different one." She took out another contract and I yanked it out of her hand again. "Cid is such a nice man." Selphie and Squall both leaned in closer trying to get a better look.  
  
---------- To the Forest Owls,  
  
This SeeD deployment contract will last until Timber achieves independence. Please make good use of each SeeD member. I wish you the best with your objective. Please understand that this contract is an exception, and no replacement of any SeeD members can be made.  
  
Balamb Garden Headmaster  
  
Cid Kramer ----------  
  
"Until Timber's independence!?" Squall yelled mad with Headmaster Cid's words. "That is soooo vague!" Selphie said quite as mad as Squall was and I stayed silent. Rinoa smiled and looked over at us. "Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining! Ok, let's decide on the parties!" "Gathering information is my specialty, sir!" said Watts who gave a little salute like wave. He then ran out of the room. Zone stumbled over to the corner and crouched down. "OuuuucHHHHH...... My stomach!" Those two the same as usual. I thought as I shook my head. "So, I guess it's just us four huh?" Rinoa said as she walked out of the room and the rest of us followed. We all walked to the entrance of the base and huddled up in a group. "Alright, this TV station, where is it and what exactly did you want us to do?" I turned to Watts who jumped to that. "The TV station, sir!? It's quite close if you take the local train... But the local and transcontinental trains have stopped running, sir... Nothing to worry about, sir! There must be someone in town who knows."  
  
"You mean you don't know?" I asked and Watts shook his head. "Do you?" I asked looking to Rinoa she also shook her head no. What's with these people. I turned around and softly banged my head against the wall. After a couple of seconds I turned around and faced everyone. "You know what? It doesn't matter no we'll just find someone who knows the way to the TV station." I said sarcastically and I walked out the door with and Squall following. "Best of luck, sir! I'll be keeping watch here!" Watts said to me happily. "Yeah, yeah." I said out the door. "You're coming too Angelo." Rinoa said looking down petting her dog. "Hey don't worry about Zell. He just gets mad easily." Selphie said also petting Angelo. Rinoa nodded and both of them walked out the door with Angelo trailing behind.  
  
* * *  
  
We all walked off of the train on to the platform looking around. "...Say! I remember now, sir!" said Watts as he tapped me on the shoulder. "I think the TV Station is located behind a building called Timber Maniacs! Please head in that direction, sir! I hope you find it!" Watts yelled pointing to the right I nodded and looked to the rest of the group. "Lot's of guards patrolling the city now! Please be careful, sir! Seems like the hotel's not available, either! You're all SeeDs, you'll be fine, right, sir!?" We all nodded. Watts smiled then looked behind him. The train was on its way out of Timber and Watts jumped off the platform. "Hey...!!! Don't leave me, sirrrr!" Watts yelled as he ran after the speeding train. "Lets get going." I said walking in the direction Watts appointed us to. The rest followed as Rinoa told Squall and Selphie more about the history of Timber.  
  
As we went over a bridge that peered over the train tracks Angelo came running up to Squall and started poking him with his nose. "Rinoa I think there's something wrong with your dog." Squall said trying to push the dog away. "Nah that just means Angelo likes you." Rinoa said and Angelo barked in agreement. "Zell, hold up." Squall said to me, I stopped and turned around to them only to see a guy talking to Rinoa. "Ahhh...Hi...Rinoa...? T- The...weather......sure is nice...today..." The guy said nervously as he scratched his head. Rinoa smiled at him brushing her hair back with her hand. "Beautiful day, isn't it?" The guy nodded and smiled back and Squall stared at him weirdly. Squall and Selphie got tired of waiting and came up to me. "Come on, Zell let's go." I nodded and started to walk away with both of them following. Rinoa looked at us and noticed we were walking away then she glanced back at the man. "Um, well, nice to see you again, bye!" Rinoa said running to catch back up with us. The guy started to hit himself over the head frustrated. "Stupid, stupid! I'm... stupid!" The guy yelled and walked off.  
  
Rinoa caught back up with us and started to breathe heavily. "Hey Rinoa who was that guy?" Selphie asked looking at Rinoa, Squall was also looking at her. "Oh, he's just a guy I met at a resistance meeting. He joined the Forest Owls a while back. Kind of cute if you ask me, but he is waaay too nervous. He needs to loosen up." "Loosen up huh? You mean like Zell here?" asked Squall as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He slowly retreated when I glared at his hand. "Whatever. Let's just get moving already, we're wasting enough time as it is." The others nodded and we walked on. We walked down the small district and saw that several townspeople eyed us on the way through.  
  
We ran into two Galbadian soldiers harassing two security guards. One of the security guards was shaking like he was frightened. "Better keep your eyes peeled. If you let one resistant member in here, your dear kids are.well, dead meet. Heh heh heh. One of the security guards begun to shake angrilly. "So I heard everyone here supports the resistance. You guys are such fools. Just imagine how much this place would thrive if you were loyal to us. This place is gonna be stuck in the backwoods forever." The Galbadian soldier said to the two. The security guard that had been shaking finally exploded. "...And you? Are you happy with your life? Blindly following orders everyday, doing things you probably don't believe in?" The Galbadian soldier stumbled back surprised. Then the other security guard spoke up. "So what if we're undeveloped. We're not looking to thrive. All we want is to be able to stand on our own feet; to be independent and live according to what we believe." "You guys will probably never understand, having thrown away your pride and dignity. We're not the fools. You are." "You're both DEAD!" screamed the second Galbadian soldier. He raised his machine gun in the air and prepared to fire. "No!" Rinoa jumped from behind the alley and fired her weapon. The sharp blade catapulted from the launcher on her arm and slammed right into the soldier's weapon, knocking him off balance and sending him into confusion. "WHO DID THAT!?" the soldier screamed. His comrade pointed over to the girl in blue as they watched a blade return to the launcher on her wrist. "Come on you two." I said and we ran out in front of Rinoa pulling out our weapons. "You're the one's we've been looking for! You're all going to get it!"  
  
The first soldier dashed forward and clashed swords with Squall while Selphie and I went for the other. The soldier shot his gun at us and Selphie dove behind some dumpsters. I ran up the side of a wall the bullets just barely missing me. I jumped off the wall and kicked him in the head he getting knocked to the side. I walked over to the body on the floor and checked his pulse it was still beating. "Hey Selphie he's unconscious open up that dumpster." She nodded and I picked up the body and threw it in and closed it. "Let's go help Squall." I nodded and we ran over to Squall who was still sword fighting with the soldier. Squall hit the soldier's sword out of his hands and the soldier held his hands up scared. "Please don't kill me." The soldier said frightened and Squall grinned at that. "Man I'm not going to kill you." Squall said and the soldier put his hands down relieved. "I'm just going to kick your ass!" Squall said as he hit the soldier in an upward motion in the head with the bottom end of his gunblade and the guy also fell down unconscious.  
  
One of the security guards, the one that lost his temper, stepped forward and looked at us. "Thank you for your help. I got a little carried away. We appreciate your help...But we can't let you through here. I'm sorry. Don't worry about these two soldiers. We'll tie them up and hand them over to a resistance group to dump in the forest somewhere." "So, we can't get through this way?" asked Rinoa. "Again, I'm sorry, but we can't make any exceptions. Even if it is a bluff I could never risk my daughter's life...I'm really sorry." "Don't worry then, we understand." The other security guard sighed and looked to the four. "Be careful. The Galbadian soldiers are all over the place. Things will cool down once Deling finishes his business here." "Hey Zell, check it out!" screamed Selphie pointing to a sign behind them. "Alright! Timber Maniacs, we found it!" Squall dashed ahead, Selphie and Rinoa following.  
  
I rolled my eyes thinking .and now they actually start moving. I followed; running back through the small business district, past the train station and towards a large building only to find them stopped, talking to a woman and a man. "Watts got left behind again... He looks so funny when he chases after the train." Said the woman. The man just yawned. "Looking for the TV Station? Yeah, that's in this town. You wanna know about it? Maybe the lady next door would know..." "Hey, Zell? You think we can check the place out?" Squall asked pointing at Timber Mechanics. "Maybe we can grab the latest issue of Weapons Monthly while we're at it." "I'm actually looking for a magazine for Angelo as well." said Rinoa as she patted Angelo on the head. I could use a new issue of a Combat King. I nodded and we walked in. There were a lot of magazines all stacked up in many piles all over the place. I walked up to the receptionist desk where the woman greeted me. "Hello. What can I do for you honey?" "Nothing." "Okay feel free to look around." I nodded and turned around to see my comrades were gone. Where did they go I wonder?  
  
I walked to the left through all the magazine piles when something caught my eye. "A copy of the 'Girl Next Door'." I said as I picked it up studying the cover. It had a half naked woman on it looking all slutty. Might as well keep it. I could get some Gil off this. I thought as I shoved the magazine in my back pocket. Then I turned the corner and walked down the long hallway and entered a door. They were in the room looking around. I walked into the room and went to the guy that sat behind a large black desk that was covered with papers and magazines. "What? Did you say I look like an artist? As a matter of fact, I am." I didn't say anything. I thought confused looking at the man. "Have you seen my work yet? It's a collection of photographs titled 'Jacket Over Skin: The Beautiful Women Edition'. It's a major sell out, and we don't have any in stock. A lot's happening in Timber, but art is definitely the way to go. Hey, I heard that card games are getting pretty popular. Maybe collections of photographs on cards might sell." I rolled my eyes and looked around the room. A man in the back, apparently the editor, saw me and approached. "Oh man. Why do battle series books sell so well? We're sure living in a terrible age." He looked to me and I shrugged. "Oh. You're looking around? Is there anything you want to know?" ... why not? "Tell me about Timber's situation." "I don't care about what's happening in Timber today. You know, in my childhood, it wasn't like this. Back then, we were in the middle of a war against the sorceress. So I kept writing letters to Timber Maniacs stressing how meaningless the war was. I was really happy, even tough there was a war going on. It gave me hope about my future." After a while I got bored of the guy's story.  
  
Rinoa, Squall, and Selphie had come up to me and started listening, but they too got bored and just hung around the room. ...This is getting so boring. "It was different back then. Those were the good times. It was great to be young. Look at all the young people these days. They're all so lazy. I don't know what they're thinking... We are a publisher that was established 20 years ago. We used to publish a magazine called Tim Mani, short for Timber Maniacs. It was compilation of freelance writing: letters, reports, etc... The majority of the fans wanted to become journalists. I joined the company because I wanted to become an editor for Tim Mani." Just another stupid story by a boring adult. This guy needs to grow up. "But times have changed. Now the only things that sell are books like the battle series. It's so sad. I've lost my will to work here."  
  
We slowly made our way out, the editor making quick parting words. "Hey guys! A word of advice! You're still young! Don't let your life pass you by!" "He must be the most boring grown up ever." Squall said as he stretched his arms. "How long did that take?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes. "Can we get on with the mission? I want to go home." Selphie said looking to me then I looked at Rinoa. "Well?" "Let's head next door she can help us." I nodded and we headed for the house next door.  
  
"What? You're walking to the TV Station?" The woman asked surprised when we asked her about it. Isn't that what we just said? I thought while I rolled my eyes. "We have no choice. The trains aren't running." Rinoa explained to the woman. "Let's see... There used to be a way through the back alley of this house... The Pub was built around the time they stopped broadcasting. We haven't used the back alley too much since then. Why don't you look through the second floor window room? You should be able to see the back alley." "If you want to go through the back alley, why don't you talk to the owner of the Pub? He's scary lookin', but... Well, I guess he ain't so nice, either. Just go talk to him anyway." "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Squall asked looking at the woman confused. We headed up the stairs to the 2nd floor. The upstairs was like a huge bedroom and the back of the room had two large windows, one on the wall to the left and another to the far end. A bed was just to the left and upon it rested a brown cat.  
  
There were two boys in the room, one in the far right corner doing a handstand against the wall, and another on the ground counting coins upon a large circular green rug. "Wanna take a look-see? Go to that...Ughh...window there..." said the slightly older looking boy, doing a handstand. I looked over to the window on the far wall, pushed it open, and peered down to the alley. The alley was a mess, full of old boxes, barrels, crates, and a few broken bottles. I could see the back door of the Pub just to my right. Along a fire escape ladder, a man holding a bottle sat down. I then closed the window and looked back to see the boy against the wall roll over and hold his hand out. "That's 10 Gil please..." "HEY! You at it again!?" From behind them, the scream of the woman we spoke to earlier boomed. The boy spun around and then put his head down. "How many times have I told you not to take money from strangers!!!" Taking the boy, she bent him over and gave him a quick spank. "Awwwaah...(sob) I...I reduced the pwice from 1,000 Gil, though...(sob)"  
  
"It's not about the money! I didn't raise you this way!" The woman said, then she shook her head, and walked back downstairs. "U don't hav'ta...pay me..." The boy said as he went back to the wall and sat down ashamed. "Let's go to the Pub." I said and we walked out of the house. To the right of the woman's house there was a staircase leading down to the Pub. "That was too easy, man. Heh heh...for a country bumpkin he sure had some good stuff" said one of two Galbadian Soldiers walk out of the Pub. "Yo, better ease off a little. These Timber hicks hate us enough as it is. ......!" The guard stopped cold as he saw us and a dog walk down the steps. "Uh Zell. they don't seem too happy to see us." Squall said as he tightened his grip around his gunblade. "Seriously." replied Selphie as she whipped out her nunchaku. "!!! Let's get 'em!" screamed the first soldier as he quickly drew his sword. "Rinoa! You and Angelo get back!" I yelled as I tightened my gloves and went after the first soldier.  
  
I dogged all his attacks and threw in some punches here and there. Selphie and Squall went after the second soldier. Squall ran up to the soldier and started to clash his gunblade against the soldier's sword. Selphie came up to the soldiers' side and started swinging her nunchaku at him. He then pushed Squall down with his sword and kicked Selphie to the ground. Squall cursed when he hit the ground and was about to get up when a sharp blade came to his face and he froze. "I'm finally going to get to kill you." The soldier said as he laughed and Selphie stumbled up and noticed what was happening. She ran up behind the soldier and placed her nunchaku over his head, to his neck, and started to choke him with the chain part of her weapon. The soldier struggled for a while then all of a sudden he stopped and fell on top of Selphie. "Eeww! Get this guy off me!" Selphie screamed unable to lift him off of her. Squall got the soldier off her and helped her up.  
  
While that was happening I was still fighting off the other soldier. The soldier took a slash at me and I ducked the blade just missing my head. I got up and jabbed him in the head and I think I broke his nose. He took a swing at me and cut my arm and blood started to drip from it. I bent down on the ground and did full 360-degree kick. The kick hitting him in the legs he fell down and his sword flew forward. I kicked his sword so it was out of reaching distance. I walked back to the body on the ground and kicked it so he was lying face up he was about to get back up. "Sleep." I casted the spell and his head fell back down on the cement, falling asleep. There was something sticking out of his pocket. What's this. I pulled it out of his pocket and examined it. It was a Triple Triad card of a Buel monster and I shoved it in my pocket. I saw a guy behind a stand and above him said 'Shop'. "Don't worry I'll take care of the bodies. Good luck to you all." I nodded and Rinoa thanked him. Squall and Selphie waited and we all entered the Pub.  
  
The Pub was pretty large, the counter and bar over to the left while some tables were set up to the right. Looking up, the group could see a monitor displaying the image of a face morphing to a lion and back. Behind the counter was the bartender, who was also the owner, and his female assistant. By the tables sat a man quietly drinking. To the back of the Pub was a drunken guy on the ground. "I've had enough of this city! I came from Dollet to have me a good time. And now... Trains are no longer running... Can't even stay in a hotel because of some stupid official...!" The man that lay on the floor complaining, he was blocking the exit to the back ally. "Harassed by Galbadian soldiers... Had my precious card stolen...This hasn't been my day... Those jerks... They think they can use brute force to get anything they want. Hell...This town's a good example... Yeah... Everything's messed up because the resistance tried to kidnap the president. Thanks to them, the trains have stopped...There's Galbadian soldiers all over the place.........All because of them!!! Don't they understand I'm the one suffering from their reckless actions!? Stupid, boneheaded, good-for-nothing, resistance! You can just kiss my..."  
  
"Hey!" The quiet man at the table slammed his fist down and stood. "You don't understand anything! The resistance is fighting for Timber's future! They're all doing the best they can. It's the Galbadian soldiers and their leader who are at fault!" "Pshhh..." The drifter then snorted and waved his hand in the air. I walked up to the bar staring at the drunk on the floor. "That drunk thinks that 'Bitter' ones are good and 'Sweet' ones are bad. Our drinks are all good quality. He should try them all, really" said the woman behind the counter. The owner looked to us and smiled. "Look uh, I can't let you all drink, you're all too young, or at least you look that way. I've got some other beverages here that you can though." Rinoa then quickly explained their situation. "You wanna go through the back alley? Might be a little difficult right now. He's being pretty stubborn. The guy throws a fit when you try to move him from that spot." Rinoa nodded then looked at me whispering in my ear. "(What should we do?)" "We need to get through." I said trying to be as polite as possible. "Geez, and now I'm getting dissed by some punk...!?  
  
Mabey those Galbadian soldiers took his Triple Triad card. I pulled out the Triple Triad card from my pocket. "Is this your card?" I asked showing him the card. "Huh? ...It is! Why do you have it!?" "......Found it outside." "Are you serious?......Okay. Thanks. You know what? I'm feelin' generous! So you can keep that card. And also...this one! I'll move out of the way now." He handed me the Buel card along with a Tonberry Card. "Hey, owner. I can't stand up. Can ya help me?" Rolling his eyes, the Owner smiled and slowly pulled the man away from the doorway. "Whoa...(hic) I'm totally wasted..." The owner came up to me and scratched his head. "You can get to the back alley through that door. We were kind of lost on what to do about him. Thanks." "The scary looking...mean owner of the pub?" The woman asked Squall and Rinoa. Squall nodded. "Did you hear that from his wife? The owner's actually a mellow guy. But not when he's with his wife. They fight like wild animals. Well, you know what they say: the more they fight, the closer they are." "I dunno. it still sounds weird to me" said Squall. "Let's move on." I said and we all walked out the back exit.  
  
We walked through the back ally way stopping at the homeless guy near the fire escape. "Aww. It's a poor homeless man." Selphie said bending down to see if he was all right. "Here you can have my Gil." Selphie said handing over 200 Gil and the man was ecstatic. "Oh thank you miss. Thank you." The homeless man said as we continued down the ally way, which led over to a steel walkway leading to the TV Station. "Whoa, an outdoor TV!" yelled Squall along with Selphie screaming, "Heeey, an outdoor TV!" On the wall of the building was an array of monitors to create a larger image. "This is creepy...What is it?" Rinoa said petting her dog that was feeling nervous as well. I stepped up to Rinoa. "This noise is broadcast over most of the frequencies. Something has to be done about this before they can broadcast it over the air." "Oh, really? Actually, I was wondering myself." Watts said coming out of nowhere.  
  
"Right on!" yelled Selphie as she saw watts coming their way. "Look guys, Watts made it out okay." Watts looked at me and pointed to a stairwell that led to the TV station. "The president's in the studio now, sir. Too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!" Rinoa put a hand on her chin. "So we can't just rush in... We've gotta come up with a new plan now! If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? That's when we do OUR broadcast. It might not be as influential but it's better than nothing, right? We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?" I crossed my arms and faced the other way. "Don't worry about us. We'll fight your enemies based on your decision. That's our duty." You're the boss here. Stop asking us what we should do, start telling us. This is why that Gerogero called you all amateurs, don't you see? You're second- guessing yourselves and that's no way to run a resistance of any sort. You've got to be firm on decisions and be sure for yourself. "You tell us to go, we go. Even if it is losing a battle." Squall said looking up in the sky. "Heeey, I'm a SeeD, too. Just want you to know, I'm ready for anything" screamed Selphie jumping up in the air.  
  
"How sad..." Rinoa looked to the ground. "Act on my decision? That's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders..." "Call it what you want. All we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help. I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though..." Rinoa darted her eyes straight at me. "W-What did you say!? If you have something to say, just say it!" "Forget it." "You started it. The least you can do is finish it. Come on, what's on your mind?" What a pain. "...Just forget it." "...Tell me. This is an order. An order from your client!" I looked at her then walked up to her. "How serious are you...? Really...? The 3 of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy? On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel, working for such an organization?" Squall came behind me and whispered in my ear. "(You're being too hard, man.)" Selphie also came up to me and did the same. "(You're being a little too hard.)"  
  
I glanced back at my team then looked to Rinoa she looked like she was about to burst into tears. "...Sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." I said not meaning any part of it. Rinoa started to shake like Squall does when he's angry. "You know... Maybe this was all a big mistake. I thought everything would work out fine once SeeD came to help us. But, I guess it's not that easy." She started to tear, but quickly rubbed her eyes. "You were all hired. It's not like you were one of us. Um, let's see...We'll cancel the plan, and we'll disperse for now. We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?" After hearing this I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. While Selphie and Squall shown some concern through their eyes and expressions. "So...you guys probably think this is all a game to us." I looked up to her surprised at her. "...Well, it's not! We're serious. So serious...it hurts." She screamed took one last look at me and ran back down the ally with Watts following. Selphie waved her arms in the air and watched as Rinoa dashed off. "...Heeey?" I watched as she ran back into the Pub. I can't deal with her right now but I told her the truth. I thought looking at the closing door to the Pub.  
  
".Huh?" Squall said looking all around as the static sound got louder. "Are they starting?" The giant screen displayed a man in a suit behind a podium. He was tapping at the microphone. "T Testing...1...2...Testing...Testing... Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible!" He coughed and then went on. "Oh, please excuse me...I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling." The announcer then stood down allowing President Deling to stand up to the podium. "Greetings. I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of the world have the power to end all wars." "See, see! It's a peace proposal to the world. I knew it!" Selphie screamed. "Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved." In the background, a sound of a loud noise is heard however the president ignored it and carried on. "I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."  
  
"Man! All this just to introduce an ambassador." Squall said as he leaned up against the steel railings and watched. "The ambassador is the Sorceress..." "...The Sorceress?" I asked as I scratched my head. Why would they have a Sorceress as an ambassador? I kept on thinking about it until something caught my eye on the huge TV screen. Seifer ran on to the screen running towards the president. A Galbadian soldier cut Seifer off but Seifer slashed him with his gunblade and he went down hard. "Heeey!" Selphie looked at me. "We've gotta help them!" "Seifer!" I said mad seeing he was messing everything up. We watched as Seifer was grabbed by two soldiers from behind. A third came charging for him from the front but found a kick placed to his groin. The soldier stumbled back knocking the main camera over and forcing a display of a side wards view. With a single movement, he then threw the two soldiers off from behind him and whirled around grabbing Deling and holding his gunblade to his throat.  
  
Quistis then suddenly ran into the picture, she seeming to try to calm Seifer down. "What's he doin'!?" Selphie said as she gripped on the sleeve of my T-shirt. "Instructor Trepe!?" What are they doing here? I thought as I watched instructor Trepe try to calm Seifer down. "Stay back!" Quistis yelled trying to keep back Galbadian soldiers away. "Squall, what are we gonna do!?" I don't know! "For the last time, stay back! You're only going to provoke him." Quistis was looking back and forth making sure neither Seifer nor the soldiers did anything. "...Nothing. Our job is to assist the Owls. It's none of our business." I said looking at the helpless president under Seifer's grip. Quistis then looked at us through the TV screen. "Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!" "Zell!?" What! "Squad leader!" Selphie said tugging on my shirt. Without saying anything I ran towards the TV Station with Squall and Selphie following.  
  
"We need to restrain him!" Quistis screamed while we ran into the TV Station. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked Seifer holding my fists up. "It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?" Seifer asked staring straight through me. "...Planning to do?" That's right...He knows Rinoa. Is that why he's here? Squall looked up at Seifer surprised. "I get it! You're Rinoa's..." "Shut your damn mouth! You chicken!" Quistis pushed back one of the guards and looked at me. "He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process." "YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Squall, please. "Be quiet." I said darting my eyes at Squall. "Instructor, I know! You're gonna take this stupid idiot back to Garden, right!?" "Shut up! NO!" Dammit Squall! I looked to Squall who had just noticed his mistake and covered mouth with his hand. President Deling started laughing. "I see...So you're all from Garden. Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now." "Nice going, you dumb chicken! You and your stupid big mouth! Take care of this mess! Instructor and Mr. Leader!" Seifer spat to the side and then choked the President even more, dragging him down to a back room. Quistis quickly dashed after him.  
  
Seifer was surprised to see a dark portal and a mysterious looking woman appeared from it. "...Poor, poor boy..." The woman said. "Stay away from me!" He held his gunblade even closer to the President's throat. "Such a confused little boy. Are you going to step forward? Retreat? You have to decide." "Stay back!" The mysterious woman looked to see Quistis running down the hall and held her hands out. Quistis was suddenly frozen in place, stopped in time. "The boy in you is telling you to come. The adult in you is telling you to back off. You can't make up your mind. You don't know the right answer. You want help, don't you? You want to be saved from this predicament." "Shut up!" "Don't be ashamed to ask for help. Besides, you're only a little boy." "I'm not...Stop calling me a boy." "You don't want to be a boy anymore?" "I am not a BOY!" "Come with me to a place of no return. Bid farewell to your childhood." Seifer then suddenly lets go of hold of Deling, Deling immediately running away. He looked down the hall to see Squall, Selphie, and I entering and waved at us, his face changed. The mysterious woman once again held her hand out and suddenly froze us as well. Without another word, she returned to the wall, Seifer following her through.  
  
I came out of the trance and looked around confused. What just happened here? The others snapped out of the trance also looking equally confused. To the right the side door shot open and Rinoa came running from it. "Hey guys! Where's Seifer?" "We don't know." I answered looking around at the others. "...He'll be ok, right?" Rinoa nodded then smiled and dashed out the door. Selphie and Squall followed leaving me to follow them. I ran out the door catching up with them.  
  
We met back up at the front of the TV Station. Rinoa explained the Forest Owl's condition. "They found our base. It's completely destroyed." "And everyone else?" Selphie asked stepping up. Rinoa then smiled. "They're fine. They're good at escaping." We all then walked down the ally heading towards the Pub. "We have to stay away from Timber for a while. Is there a safe place you can take me?" Rinoa said looking at me and I was still deep in thought. "This is an order, an order from your client, remember?" ".Alright." We have to get out of here first. Rinoa and Quistis ran ahead into the Pub while we followed.  
  
"Rinoa! I heard your base is in serious trouble." The woman from the house said as we walked into the Pub. "Come over to my place until things settle down." "I appreciate it. Thank you." Rinoa said bowing her head down. " What are you waiting for Zell? Come on!" Quistis said turning around then walking out with Rinoa and the woman. "This way!" Rinoa yelled as we ran up the stairs in front of the Pub. We followed her down the street then she ran into a house. "This is it!" We walked into the house and Selphie went to look out the window. Squall went over to crouch in a corner in front of the steps. Then the woman walked up to me. "I'll let you know if anything changes. Til then, make yourself at home." I nodded and looked to the others. "Thanks, chief." Rinoa said as the chief walked to the front of the house. Chief.what? I turned and looked at Rinoa questionably. "Chief?" "She's the leader of the 'Forest Fox'. Almost everybody's a resistant member in this town."  
  
Rinoa looked at the ground frowning. "But right now, we're the only ones that are really active." Rinoa looked at me brushing hair out of her face and I shrugged. About twenty minuets later we were all still in the same spot except I was sitting down in a chair at the table. Selphie scratched her head turning around. "I still don't get it." She looked at Rinoa and stretched her arms out. "What did Seifer come here for?" Rinoa walked forward a little looking at the ground. "I think. he came to help us the 'Forest Owls'. I talked about it a lot with him. So please.don't think too badly of him. Rinoa looked up at me over the salt and pepper shakers and I looked away. Then a loud bang was heard coming from outside.  
  
"Anybody in there!?" A Galbadian soldier yelled banging on the door even harder. "What is this!? I have two small children in here. Don't do anything to frighten them!" The chief said cracking open the door a bit. The chief's daughter came running down the stairs. "Upstairs.Hurry!" Everyone ran up the stairs while Selphie stood on the stairs waiting for us. Rinoa ran up to the daughter looking at me then back at her. "Will she be ok?" "She'll be fine." She said patting Rinoa on the back. "The legend goes.that my mother took down many soldiers with her strength, cooking, and beauty." Yeah right. I thought as I rolled my eyes. "That beauty part sure makes it sound like a legend." Selphie said and started giggling along with Rinoa. I got up from the chair and we all ran up the steps.  
  
When I walked up the stairs Quistis was just standing there, Selphie was sitting on the bed, Rinoa on the floor right next to it, and Squall was kneeling in a corner away from everyone again. Is Squall starting to act like me.? "So tired." Selphie said as she dropped her head on the bed. ".Wonder if he's all right.?" Rinoa asked taking a glance up at me. "He was so angry when he found out when it was only the three of you dispatched to Timber." Quistis said as she walked to the middle of the room. "What!? They might end up fightin' the whole Galbadian force!" Quistis paused for a second taking a look at Rinoa. "And all they dispatch are three rookie SeeD members!? Dammit! I'm going to Timber!" Quistis said mocking Seifer then she looked at Squall on the ground. After a couple seconds she turned to me. "I never would have guessed he was serious about it." That guy's always serious. You should know that by now. I thought shaking my head.  
  
Quistis walked all the way to the back of the room. "What's going to happen to Seifer?" "He may already be dead." I said crossing my arms over my chest and looking to the ground. "How can you be so casual? I feel.sorry for him." Rinoa said stretching out on the floor looking at me. I looked at her strangely then turned around. .Feel sorry? Seifer would hate to hear that. Rinoa got off the floor mad. "What's so funny!? Your terrible!" "So.why do you think Seifer may already be dead?" Selphie asked jumping back into a sitting position. I turned to Selphie annoyed. Because. "The president of Galbadia and the Sorceress joined forces. Seifer attacked the president it's no surprise that Seifer may have been killed because of it." Rinoa ran up to me and I looked at her. What now? "Even so! I still hope he's alive." Rinoa said sinking down a little and I turned away from her.  
  
Think what you want.Reality isn't so kind. Everything doesn't work out the way you want it to. That's why. "As long as you don't get your hopes up, you can take anything.You feel less pain." I said closing my eyes with my hand on my hip. "Anyway, whatever wish you have is none of my business." I said turning around looking at her. ".You're mean." Rinoa said walking away. "MEANY!!!" What's with her.? ".Sorry." The chief then walked up the stairs. "The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around." I turned to look at her. "If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance!" She said as she raised her hands in the air. "You know how persistent those soldiers can be!" The lady said taking a look at all of us.  
  
Everyone ran down the stairs but Rinoa stopped in front of me, looked at me for a couple seconds then followed the others. I shrugged my shoulders and went down too. When I got down stairs everyone were in their normal places. I walked by Selphie and she screamed. "I want to go home!" "Seems like everyone's tired." Quistis said rubbing her eyes. "Zell, any thoughts on where to go?" Quistis asked. We have to get out of here first. "Getting out of here is only the first step." What does she mean only the first step. "What do you mean?" "Garden code, article eight, line seven." Quistis answered. I pulled out my miniature Garden from my pocket. 8:7.. I looked for as I flipped through the pages. In the event that returning to the assigned Garden is not possible, report to the nearest Garden.. "Head for the nearest Garden." I said putting the book back into my pocket. "Very good! From here, that would be Galbadia Garden." Quistis said squinting her eyes like she was thinking.  
  
"We can take a train from here and get off at a station called East Academy." Rinoa said looking up from the ground to me. "From there, we have to go through the forest west of the station to get to Galbadia Garden. I've been there several times, we should be ok." Quistis said looking at the others. ".Ok then." I said then nodded and looked to the right. "We'll escape from Timber and head to Galbadia Garden." I said looking up at everyone. "The party will be Squall, Rinoa, and I." "Let's go!" With that said Selphie and Quistis ran out the door. "You be careful, now." The chief said waving goodbye to us as we left.  
  
  
  
That is the 3rd chapter I hope ya like it. I will post the 4th chapter soon so please review. 


	4. The Secret Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own ff8 Squaresoft or any of the characters! Summary What if Zell was the main character of FF8? What if Zell and Squall switched places? What if Zell and Squall switched personalities? What if Zell and Seifer were rivals? What if Zell and Rinoa were soul mates? You would have to read the story to find out.  
  
Note: Zell starts out with diamond knuckles. Italics mean what Zell is thinking. The whole story is written in Zell's POV. Some of the dialog and ideas belong to the fanfiction author team-senshi I would just like to say thanks to her for letting me use some of her stuff.  
We ran out of the house and a Galbadian soldier came up to us. "Not good!" Squall yelled getting out his gunblade. "It's me sir! It's me!" The soldier said in a familiar voice. "Got some info sir. Timber station will be shut down temporarily." Watts said scratching himself because of the itching, smelly Galbadia suit. "Maga-bummer!" Selphie said. "Not necessarily. It's not completely shut down yet. The last train out of here is bound for East Academy. Watts said looking at Selphie. "We're getting on that train." I said giving a slight nod. "You're going, too, right Rinoa?" "Yeah. What about you, Watts?" She said pointing a finger at him. "No need to worry 'bout me, I'll go gather more info!" Watts said holding a hand up and Rinoa ran up to him. "I promise I'll be back. You take care, ok?" Rinoa asked putting a hand on his shoulder. "Zell, please take care of Rinoa." Watts asked looking at Rinoa and me. "Yeah, don't worry, client's orders. What about you? Will you be safe here?" I asked glazing down at the pavement. "I'll be fine, sir! I'll put up the fight of my life!" Watts said doing a salute like wave. Then we all gave the SeeD salute.  
  
"I'm happy, sir!" Watts said and ran off, as did we going our separate ways. On our way to the train station we ran into a weird looking man. "Rinoa, Zell! It's me!" The mysterious man yelled waving his hand at us. "Zone!" Rinoa said walking up to him happily. "You need to go to East Academy, right? There's no more tickets left." Zone said looking at the rest of us. "Super-Duper-Mega-Bummer!" Selphie yelled stomping her foot on the ground. "We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train." I said looking down at my hands while I tightening my gloves. "You won't have to do that." Zone said and my attention flew right to him. "Looky here! I have everyone's ticket right here!" Zone said pulling out five tickets and held them up in the air. He walked over to Rinoa. "One for you." He then walked over to me. "Three for you SeeD people. Here, I'll just give them to the leader." He said handing me three tickets. "And the last one is for me He then looked at Quistis then to the right. ".."  
  
"Go on. Take it." Watts said sticking the ticket out for her to reach. "I can't take that. It's yours!" Quistis said shaking her head no. "Ouch!" Zone yelled and put his arms over his head. He shoved the ticket into Quistis's hand and ran to the corner. "Ouuuuuuuch! My stomach hurts!" Zone screeched. "Ouch! Just get going! The trains leaving." Zone moaned sitting down on the ground. "Thank you." Quistis said walking up to him. Rinoa ran up to Zone and kneeled down next to him. "Zone.. We're gonna see each other again, ok?" She said as a tear dripped down her face. "No matter what, you have to survive. We have to liberate Timber together, remember?" "I know, I know. I'll go hide in a bathroom or something. Now get going." Zone said shooing us away with his hands, Rinoa got up and we all ran for the train.  
  
We ran up the stairs, past the house, over the bridge to where Quistis was waiting for us. "(This train is bound for Dollet stopping at East Academy. This is the last train for today please hurry on board.)" "Let me double check. .Get off at East Academy and go through the forest west of the station. Galbadia Garden is located up ahead.Is that correct?" I asked. "Indeed. Glad we have a leader with, good memory." Quistis said and we all ran on. "(This train, bound for East Academy, will depart shortly.)" The man on the intercom said and the train took off. "Well." I started but got cut off. "Please." Selphie said jumping around in front of the door. "Open up!" She said turning around to look at me. .Better let her have her way. I thought as I walked to the card slot and inserted the card. "Confirming.Access granted." "Tee-hee thanks!" Selphie said and ran through the door. "We should get there shortly, so we should be all right out here." Quistis said. "Weren't you just saying something?" Rinoa asked me.  
  
I walked over to the door and leaned against it. "Well.we made it." I said looking out the door's window. "I have to thank Zones for that." Quistis said smiling. Rinoa turned her head to Quistis. "He's into naughty magazines." Rinoa said grinning. "I'll keep that in mind." Quistis said looking to the floor. A few minuets later the train pulled up to East Academy station and we got off. We walked west of the station until we saw a forest in between two canyons. "That's it!" Quistis yelled and we all ran for the forest. Once we made it inside we stopped for a breather. I started to study everything around us. There was a trail leading further into the forest. There were also cut down trees, grass, and some flowers. "We're not too far from Galbadia Garden!" Quistis said as she leaned against a tree. "Hey, I was just thinking." Selphie said walking up to me wiping dust off her yellow skirt. "There might be some bad news from the Galbadian government. What if we get caught and then brodcasted to the whole world.!?" That could be pretty bad. I thought looking around awkwardly and then Squall walked up to us shaking angrily. "Whatever happens, happens! Now come on! Let's just keep going!" Squall then stopped shaking and looked down at the ground. "I, I'm worried about Balmb Garden." Squall slumped down shaking his head. "If anything happens to Garden, it's all my fault. I'm the one who said we were all from Garden."  
  
He then walked closer to me, his arms stretched out. "You think the president will retaliate on Garden?" "Maybe." I said turning to the side. Squall slumped his head and arms down again. ".Figures." He came up to me and started to shake me. "B-B-But, we have a whole bunch of SeeDs at Balamb Garden! They wouldn't lose to the Galbadian army, would they?" I looked to the others. What do they want me to say? I thought looking at the puzzling faces around me. "Depends how strong the army is." I said looking down at Squall and he let go of me. "I know but." Rinoa walked up to us angry, Squall left to sit on a log. "Oh, you're just a great leader, aren't you? Do you actually have fun acting so callous towards your comrades?" She said indicating the rest of the group. .Not this again. "Squall, wants your support." I knew it was going to be something like that. I thought rolling my eyes. Rinoa put her hands on her hips and stared at the ground. "Any kind of encouragement will make." Squall then put his head in his hands mumbling something. That's just to ease your mind. Am I the only one that thinks that? No, I'm sure Seifer.  
  
"Don't you ever worry about or even think about the well-being of your comrades!?" I don't believe in relying on others. "Don't you understand!?" Rinoa said waving her arms all around. .Whatever. "Are listening, Zell?" All of a sudden a loud screeching sound started to go through my head again. .What the!? I started shaking putting my hands on my head. .This sensation. I thought falling on the ground hard. "Uhh." Quistis said also falling down and Squall ran over to her looking confused. "M.Me too." Selphie said falling on the ground and Squall ran over to her. Squall kneeled down letting her head rest in his hands. "What's going on!?" Rinoa yelled staring at Squall while kneeling down in front of me. Squall looked up from Selphie's trembling body then back down at her. "I think. they went to the 'Dream World'" Angelo ran up to Squall poking him with her nose, she also looking down at the fallen Selphie. Meanwhile in the 'Dream World'.  
You see there is a big mountain with a trail going downward. Right on the edge of the cliff there are safety railings to prevent falling off. Over the cliff you see an old Excavation Site. Laguna's group is all here, his comrades looking rather aggravated with him. "Kiros you sure this is the place?" Ward asked as he put on his blue bandana. "Positive." Kiros said walking up to ward. "I don't wanna be patrolling the wrong place like last time." Ward said as Laguna walked a little ahead to the cliff. He then turned around to his group. "Ahh, sorry. This ain't the place." Kiros and Ward shook their heads no. "This is it. Let's go commander." Kiros said crossing his arms over his armor. Laguna stood there looking confused and ashamed. "?" He turned around, took out a map and looked down below. Laguna studied both very closely and turned back around to his group. "I brought the wrong map." He said crumbling the map into a ball and threw it over the edge. Ward put a hand on his head closing his eyes and Kiros just shook his head.  
  
"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this." Laguna said putting a hand on his forehead. "Seriously, I have a BAAAD feeling.! There's somethin' fishy goin' on here!" He said throwing his hand down pointing at the Site below. "You know what the old folks say.The unfamiliar always happens." Laguna said scratching his head and Kiros stepped forward. "You mean. 'Unexpected', right?" "You only got the 'un' part right." Ward said cleaning off his armor. "Aah, shaddup!" Stop your clamorin' and make sure all your gear's equipped. Now let's move out!" Laguna said running down the trail with both his comrades following close behind. When they got down there, there was a big orange battery type thing with blue and red cords going into the Excavation Site. Wonder what this thing does. Laguna thought pushing a button on the battery thing. Huh nothing happened.? It must be broken. "Come on Laguna, stop messin' around! Let's go!" Ward said and they continued onward. They stopped at the entrance of the Excavation Site. "But seriously.This place sure is strange." Laguna said looking all around. He then noticed something to the left and pointed at it. "What the heck is this big pile of rocks? You think these are natural rocks used for carving tombstones?" "Who knows.or cares?" Kiros said picking up some then throwing it to the side. "Speaking of strange.why have you been.running around so strange?" Ward said and Laguna turned around to him. "Strange.? What do you mean strange? .Just bein' cautious. That's the basic rule of thu." Laguna stopped due to hearing behind him.  
  
An Esthar soldier was running up to them, ax in hand. ".Hey? Looks like we got company. Esthar Soldiers." Laguna said taking out his machinegun. Kiros took out his katals (knives) and Ward got out his spear. "Still wearn' those flashy uniforms?" Laguna said laughing and more footsteps were heard behind the group. ".?" Kiros thought turning around to see another Esthar soldier. "Laguna.!!!" Ward yelled as another one came. "Don't be such a wenie!" Laguna yelled back, loading his machinegun as another soldier came. Kiros tapped Laguna on the shoulder and he turned around to notice all the soldiers around them. "Why does it have to turn out like this? Ward said stomping on the metal beneath them. "Seriously.! I wasn't expecting this at all!" Laguna said glancing at his two comrades. The soldier behind them dashed for Laguna with his ax held high. Laguna saw the soldier out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
The soldier intended to push him over the railing, but Laguna countered it by flipping the soldier over his back and into the air and over the railing. "AAAAh!!!" The soldier cried until there was a loud thud that came from down below. Kiros and Ward were fighting the other three soldiers while Laguna did his victory dance. Kiros was taking on two soldiers with his two katals and Ward had the last guy. "Laguna! A little help over here!" Kiros said cutting one soldier and dogging the other and Laguna nodded. "Hey stupid! Over here!" The soldier pointed at himself looking funny. "Yeah you! Did Sorceress Adel hit you over the head with an ugly stick, or were you just born that way!?" Laguna said and he started laughing with the rest of his group while they dogged attacks. The soldier ran straight for him with his ax in the air. Laguna shot his right hand and the soldier dropped his weapon. Laguna walked up to the unarmed soldier; he raised his gun and bashed him over the head with it. Kiros managed to cut the soldier's head off and Ward stabbed his victim to death.  
  
They continued forward, putting there weapons away passing over the dead corpse. "Hey Laguna? Let me ask you something." Kiros said wiping the blood off his katals then putting them away. "Go ahead." "Wasn't our mission just to patrol.?" They all started to laugh once again. They came to a ladder and started thinking of what to do. Kiros came up to Laguna confused. "Maybe we should climb down it?" "Guys." "Nawh, It's to easy this gotta be a trap." Laguna said scratching his chin. "Yeah, maybe we can jump down?" Kiros said looking how far down the drop actually was. "Nah, we could probably." "Guys!" "What is it!" Kiros yelled at Ward. "Why don't we just take the stairs?" Ward said standing right next to the staircase. "You know? That's crazy enough it just might work." Laguna said pondering the idea. Let's see jump down and cause possible injury or walk down the stairs? .Hmmm Laguna thought then jumped up. "Let's go down the stairs!" They all ran down the stairs and ended up in a big icy blue cave.  
  
"Look at this, it's just like the Esthar soldiers uniforms." Ward said pointing at all the shiny, blue icy walls. "It also looks like they were doing construction down here." Kiros said picking up a hammer then thew it back over to the side. Laguna wasn't paying any attention to them as they went on. He started eyeing everything suspiciously, he knew something bad was going to happen. He then saw something very strange on the floor and bent down to pick up. What's this.? He thought picking it up and blew on it to clean it off. "It's some sort of old key." He said and put it in his back pocket. I feel a daft.on my butt. Laguna thought and put his hand on his butt to make sure everything was all right. "..! T.There's a hole in my back pocket!" Laguna yelled and started looking around everywhere. Ward and Kiros stopped their conversation and looked at Laguna strangely. "Oh well.Nothing cheaper then something free." Laguna said getting up off the floor. "Nothing cheaper." "Then something free?" Kiros and Ward said together. "What.Is it something I said? C'mon.Let's go." They headed further into the Site.  
  
Further down the Site they came across three large gray panels on the floor. When they walked over the second one it shifted as it screeched and they looked down. "Hmm.? The lever on the hatch is loose." Laguna said examining the floor panel closely. "..! I know!" Laguna said pushing back his hair jumping up. "If we use this.some stubborn Esthar fool won't be able to come after us!" "What the heck are you up to?" Kiros asked walking up to him. Ward came right next to Kiros with his arms crossed over his thick armor. "Somethin' stupid again I bet." "You guys.Your gonna regret sayin' that." Laguna said throwing his arms down. "They say, one who makes fun of the genius will end up cryin' in the end." He said taking a glance at Kiros and Ward. "?" Kiros thought with a confused expression on his face. ".So who's the.genius.?" Ward said grinning along with Kiros. "Erghhhhhh!" Just shut up! Anyway! The lever for the hatch is broken. So if we just loosen it a bit more." Laguna said looking down at the panel. "When they come after us from that side and." Kiros said catching on to his idea. "YES! Youuu guessed it! They'll walk over it without expecting a thing!" Laguna yelled throwing his arms in the air. "Then all of a sudden, WHOOPS!.And down they go." Laguna then put his hands on his hips laughing. "I have to admit.I really am a genius." He said calming himself down.  
  
"Hah.Like the Esthar soldiers are really gonna fall for this trap." Ward said letting his arms fall to his sides and Laguna turned to him. "We won't know until we try! And those who never try will never know!" Laguna paused for a couple seconds. "So.I'm gonna do it. Just remember, if we tamper with the lever, we won't be able to make it back to the other side." Laguna said instructing his crew and then he scratched his head. "It'd be idiotic to fall for our own trap." His friends nodded and Laguna looked back at the panel. "So here it goes. You guys, stand back." He said walking up to the latch and bending down. Ward and Kiros backed up a little while Laguna tampered with the lever. "There!" Laguna said popping back up and walked over to his friends. Then Laguna led the way down the mysterious Excavation Site. A couple seconds later an Esthar soldier spotted the Galbadians and ran forth smiling evilly. While he was running he stepped on the panel that Laguna loosened and fell right through. "Aaaaaaggghhh.!" The soldier screamed until he hit the ground.  
  
Laguna stopped at a crossroad and looked back at his trailing teammates. "You guys hear somthin'?" Ward and Kiros caught up to him breathing heavily. "What are you talkin' about Laguna? I didn't hear anything." Kiros said catching his breath by leaning on the wall. Ward nodded in agreement and Laguna just shrugged. Laguna turned back around to notice a whole bunch of metal pieces, and junk lying on the ground. Laguna noticed something under garbage and went down to inspect it. It was the key he had found earlier then lost it, He picked it up excited. This time.It's in my shirt pocket.So HA! He thought putting it in his shirt pocket and looked at his friends. "Ah.Hhh.ACHOO!" Laguna sneezed and he obviously lost the key again. "Not again!?" Laguna started looking everywhere, moving all the trash on the ground. Kiros just shook his head and Ward rolled his eyes. Can't find it.Ahh well, it's not like I'm gonna die. Laguna thought as he got up and they all decided to go left up the hill. They went right on through the room with boulders, icy walls, such, and went up another hill.  
  
Up the hill they saw another boulder and right next to it was a weird looking device lying on the ground. Laguna went to it and picked it up. "The heck's this? A blue and a red switch, and two fuses.?" Kiros walked up to him looking at him stupidly. "A detonator.? You know." "Ohh, I get it. The short blue fuse is for that boulder." Laguna said pointing at the boulder next to Ward. "And the long red fuse is for the boulder further down?" "Hey, man.! Are you crazy!? You don't even know how powerful that thing will be!" Ward yelled at Laguna for even thinking what he did. "Ahh, I bet it's not all that. The detonator's right here, so as long as we stay behind it, we'll be all right." Laguna said throwing his arm in the air while looking at a very confused looking Ward. "Well., I guess so." Ward said rubbing his eyes. "Lets see..." Laguna began, already tampering with the device. He looked at the two switches and decided to try the red one. "I'm gonna try this red one first..." Laguna informed them. "The bomb blast won't reach us here. Just stay put." Laguna flipped the switch up. A loud boom rang throughout the cave. The boulder further down intensified the sound as it started rolling down the cavern.  
  
"W-W-W-WHAT??!!" Laguna exclaimed over the noise and rumbling of the boulder. "That was... awfully loud." Kiros said, taking his hands off of his ears. "Lucky we were here..." Ward agreed. "That's what I told you before!" Laguna said. "You should always check how powerful the thing could be..." Ward interrupted him. "Wasn't that... me, who said that?" he said, folding his arms. Laguna scratched his head nervously. "...Uh...Ah...Hm.... Anyway, we're all still alive, right!?" Kiros and Ward looked at each other grinning then looked back at Laguna. "Okay!" Laguna said. "Let's give the other one a try. I'll bet this will really put a cramp in those soldiers style..." Laguna bent down again to flip the blue switch. He flipped it, and heard it start ticking. "It's gonna blow! Run for it!!!" The trio ran further up the hill quickly. Even Ward's heavy body ran faster than Kiros' or Laguna's. Upon reaching a safe distance they waited for the blast. There was nothing but a sound of a click. What happened.? Laguna thought raising his head and looking at his pals who were thinking the same thing.  
  
"That was... awfully quiet." Kiors said, walking back down to the boulder. "I was expecting a blast of some sort." Ward said. The boulder started rolling down slowly. It had only taken a small detonation to move it. "See! I told you! I told you it wasn't all that powerful!" Laguna chided. Ward and Kiros shot knowing glances at each other and began following Laguna down the cavern again. As they did, Laguna found something else to interest him. A little metal bit attached to a large rock, lodged in the wall. "Hey what's this...?" Laguna said pressing on the device. The boulder suddenly shook and fell down into a deep hole. The rumbling scared Ward and Kiros. "Geez... You have to go around touching everything like a little kid, don't you?" Ward lectured him. "Chill out a little, will ya...?" Kiros agreed. "WHATEVER MAN!" Laguna yelled. "Thanks to ME, those Esthar soldiers and that rock are history. It's like killing two pigs with one stone. I am just so awesome... Genius, I tell you..." "Pigs?" Ward said. Then Kiros walked up looking at Laguna knowingly. "Don't you mean.birds?" Laguna ignored them and kept moving down the cavern checking everywhere looking for Esthar soldiers.  
  
They all walked into a jungle like area of the cavern that had green all over the place. There was no longer ice or transparent blue just green. They kept moving until they came to another part of the cave that was ice. It seemed like they were walking in circles the path was so long, then they reached stairs that led to the outside. The three of them went on up smelling the beautiful fresh air. They were on a rocky cliff peering out to the ocean. All of them heard footsteps behind them again and were very aggravated with these Esthar soldiers. "Don't tell me..." Laguna whined. "Of all the worst possible..." Kiros began. "Predicaments?" Ward guessed. They turned around only to be greeted by two Esthar soldiers.  
  
Laguna shot his off his machinegun at one of the Esthar soldiers, but the bullets hardly did anything to them. "What the.!" Laguna said looking at his friends. One soldier ran up to Ward and shot his ax/shotgun at him and Ward got blown far back. The bullets only hit his armor, but he had to stay on the ground to catch his breath. "Ward!" Kiros yelled with anger then looked at the soldier who shot him. Kiros ran up to him with anger in his eyes and sliced the soldier with as many swings he could with his katals. The soldier started to have steam come out of it, and broken machine parts were everywhere. Kiros looked at Laguna shocked of what he saw. "Kiros, get back! These aren't normal Esthar soldiers! They're Cyborg soldiers!" Laguna yelled dogging one of the last Cyborg's attacks. Kiros backed off to the rest of the group, Ward was now up and ready to fight.  
  
"Hey Ward, see that your ok." Kiros said as he deflected the Cyborg's ax with his katals. "Yeah. Hey guys! Let me get this one!" Ward yelled glaring at the Cyborg. Laguna looked at Kiros and they both nodded then Ward grinned at this. He jumped up fifteen feet into the air with his Harpoon. Then all this yellowish light surrounded him and Ward flew down with his spear pointing at the Cyborg. The Harpoon went straight through the Cyborg while you heard machine parts braking and busting. The Cyborg pushed Ward then he ran up him slicing him in the process. Then the Cyborg jumped from Ward onto Kiros he also getting slashed, The attack just missing Laguna. The Cyborg walked a few feet back then it just broke into hundreds of different pieces of metal.  
  
Laguna crawled over to Kiros and Ward who were lying just before the cliff. "Look, the ocean... We're saved!" Laguna said excitedly patting both Ward and Kiros on the back. "Lady luck is on our side! We can escape to Galbadia!" Laguna said smiling wickedly at both his best friends. Kiros looked up. He was barley able to lift his head, but he managed to roll his eyes and speak. "One would say we've been run down... That's what they'd normally say..." his voice sounded weak, but Laguna could still hear the familiar sarcasm come through. Laguna stood up looking down at him. "Don't say that." he teased. "It might come true. Didn't your grandmother tell you that?" Laguna walked over to Kiros, and squatted down. "...If you say something bad... It will come true... Yeah, I think she did." Kiros responded.  
  
Ward tried to add his part in but something wasn't right. "Ggghh... rrrhhh.." "What did you say?" Laguna said glancing over at Ward. "I think... his throat... was injured... He lost... his voice." Kiros slowly explained. "It... wa...fu.. you..." Ward tried to talk again but was denied. "Say that again." Laguna said moving over to Ward a bit. "It...was...fun...you...guys..." Ward looked up at Laguna he didn't look to great. There was blood and scratches all over his face. "La...guna...Ki...ros... It...was...fun..." Laguna looked down at his hopeless friend and wiped the sweaty hair off his face. "Ward, that's way uncool. It's not cool to say things like that." "Just for that, you're gettin' the Cuchi-Cuchi treatment!" Laguna tickled Ward but nothing came from his mouth. "How's that, huh!? Want more!? Well!?" Laguna started tickling him again but still nothing. "......"  
  
Laguna didn't know what to do with his two injured friends, he started looking around for anything that would help him. He looked over the cliff and couldn't believe what he saw. "WHOA!!!" he exclaimed. "Check it out, a boat! We're gettin' on!" he commanded. "A...vessel... They'd normally...call...it..."Kiros joked, weakly. "Boat, vessel, whatever. We're going back to Galbadia!" Laguna said. None of them made any attempt to move so Laguna thought he should help them out a little. He grabbed Kiros by the arm, and helped him up. Then he tossed him over the edge, into the cold water below. Laguna then went over to Ward and helped him up then he also tossed him over the edge. He then looked down at the water and saw how high the cliff was from the water. Laguna saw both of them floating in the water down below. "You guys... sure have guts." Laguna yelled down. "You know how high this cliff is...!?" Laguna was going to try climbing down instead of just jumping. He was a little afraid of hights. But as he was crawling over the edge, he slipped. "Oh sh...! Oh no! NO WAY!!!" He screamed all the way down. Then everything went black and I could finally think clearly now. What happened to him.?  
Back at the forest Squall was pacing back and forth while Rinoa just hovered over me trying to see if I was all right. Angelo kept an eye on us to see if we were going to get up. Selphie, Quistis, and I were still lying on the floor. I started to move, and then the other two started to move as well. Angelo started to bark wildly which caught Squalls attention I slowly opened my eyes and my blurred vision came into focus. All I could see was a pair of beautiful brown almond-shaped eyes staring back at mine. Rinoa backed up from my face and smiled. She seemed relieved that I was okay. We all stood up, dusted ourselves off, and my head throbbed furiously. I held my head trying to make my headache subside. Squall looked at us excitedly. "Was it Laguna again?" "Sir Laguna's in BIG TROUBLE! I hope he'll be ok...!!!" Selphie said, I'm guessing she likes that guy or something. "Doesn't seem like the first time for you all. What is this?" Quistis asked still looking surprised. I looked at the others clueless they all had the same expression as me. If it were just me, I could tell the others it was only a crazy dream. I thought while I looked at the ground, and I was still tired.  
  
"We'll just be wasting our time trying to figure it." I said trying to change the subject then looked up at everyone. "Let's keep going." "Yeah, let's go! I think were almost there." Squall said starting to walk forward with Selphie and Quistis. This left Rinoa, Angelo, and I we just stared at each other for a while. She walked up to me very nervous, she was shaking. "Umm... Zell..." she began. "I think I may have said too much. I'm sorry." Forget about it. I thought while gesturing to her it didn't matter, then she walked onward. "C'mon Angelo." She said, Angelo ran along side her, and I followed her out of the forest.  
  
Outside of the forest we could already see the astonishing Galbadia Garden. It was about six miles, form the forest; the Garden was in the middle of dry land. The Garden was also in the middle of two canyon walls, it was tinted red which shown beautifully in the sunlight. The Galbadia Garden was a semi circle, the gate was a lot bigger then Balamb Garden's gates. We were all memorized by the sight of the great all mighty Galbadia Garden. "Come on guys! Lets get a move on!" Quistis yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face. I came out of my daze and walked forward. "Yeah lets go!" Selphie screamed running to catch up with me as did everyone else.  
  
We were now walking for an hour and everyone was getting reckless plus the sun was getting ready to go down. "Can't we camp out here until morning?" Selphie asked jumping right in front of me. I looked down at my watch. 6:04 pm.nah we can keep moving. I thought then looked up at Selphie. "No we should keep moving." I said continued to walk ahead then Quistis ran forth blocking me. "Zell.I think we should set up camp. At least until morning.it seems like everyone's tired." I looked back at them to see Squall yawning, Selphie trying to keep her eyes open, Rinoa rubbing her eyes while Angelo laid on the ground panting. I nodded and walked back to the rest with Quistis. "Okay first.we should all split up and find supplies." I looked at everyone and they nodded in agreement. "Squall will be responsible for the firewood, Rinoa, and Quistis will set up camp. Selphie and I will take care of dinner." "What about Angelo?" Rinoa asked and I looked down at the sad looking dog. "She can accompany." I looked at everyone then my eyes stopped on Squall. "Squall." "What!" Squall yelled looking at me insanely. I glared at him crossing my arms over my chest. "Aye, aye commander! C'mon Angelo!" Squall yelled as he ran off to find firewood with Angelo hot on his heels. We looked at Selphie and She ran up to me, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward. "C'mon Zell, we got some dinner to catch!" She yelled and Quistis and Rinoa waved goodbye to us.  
  
About an hour later Selphie and I made it back to the campsite. The sun was down and it was starting to get cooler. When we got there Squall was already back with a fire started, Rinoa and Quistis set up two tents and were already sitting around the fire with Squall. Angelo was sleeping on the ground also in front of the fire. "Hey guys! Were back!" Selphie screamed running over to them. "You guys catch anything?" Quistis asked looking at me and I nodded. I showed her the dead rodents and birds. "Great." Squall said walking up to me and I handed him the dead animals. Squall took them to the fire and started to cook them in the pot right above the fire. I walked over to the group and sat on the ground next to the fire. I looked up at the stars thinking about stuff.  
  
What's gonna happen to us now? What if Garden does get destroyed.? I wondered lying on my back, using my hands as pillows. "Hey you guy's know anything about Galbadia?" Squall asked shaking some spices on the meat in the pot. "Besides the soldiers are idiots.no." Rinoa said rubbing her arms trying to get warmed up. "Not to much." Quistis answered and Selphie just shook her head no. "Thought so well.Galbadia is known for their impressive army. They are the second most deadly army on the face of this planet." "Who's the strongest army on this planet?" Selphie asked looking at Squall behind all the smoke and steam that came up from the pot. "Esthar, of course." Squall said flipping the meat on the other side. "Is that all.?" I asked sitting back up. "Yup." I rolled my eyes at this. Once again Squall has proved that he could know so much and so little at the same time. I thought while looking at Squall strangely. I never could figure him out, he knew everything about anything only he forgotten the most important parts. I checked my watch again it was now 8:22 pm and I yawned finally realizing how tired I was.  
  
"Guy's dinner's ready!" Squall said putting the meat on the plates then handing one to each of us including himself. I grabbed my fork and popped a piece of meat into my mouth and everyone else did the same. This is actually not that bad. I thought shoving another piece into my mouth. "Squall, the food is.fantastic!" Selphie said swallowing the food in her mouth. Rinoa looked up surprised after she ate some, she never thought of Squall as a guy who could cook. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?" She asked. "My grandfather taught me." Squall said happily as he finished his dinner. When we were all done eating we all just looked around no one was even saying a word. "Well I'm beat. I'm going to sleep." Quistis said walking into her tent. "Me too." Selphie said following Quistis into the same tent. "Yeah I'm gonna go hit the sack. What about you, Zell?" Squall said getting up and looking at Rinoa and I. "Yeah I'm just going to stay out here for a bit." Squall nodded and walked into the other tent.  
  
Rinoa and I lay on our backs looking up at the beautiful sky. "Zell?" Rinoa asked looking at me and I tilted my head so I could see her. "Do you think Seifer will be ok?" Seifer.? If it weren't for Seifer's stupid antics we wouldn't be in this mess right now. ".I don't know." I answered and she nodded and looked back up at the stars. "Brrr."Rinoa grumbled started to rub her arms again with her hands trying to generate heat. I looked up at her and saw that was shivering. She must be cold. She'll get a cold if she stays out here for much longer. I thought glancing down at my light jacket then back at her. "Here you can.wear my jacket." I started zipping off my jacket and she looked at me surprised. "You don't have to do that?" She said and I looked at her strangely. "Don't worry about it. Besides I don't need it right now anyway." I took off my jacket, wrapped it around her shoulders, and she grinned slightly. I walked back to where I was and layed back down looking at the sky once again. "You know? I was really frightened when you guys past out back there in the forest." She said taking a glance at me. "I'm glad you three made it back ok." So am I. I thought watching her as her hair blew in the slow wind. ".Me too." I said looking back up at the stars.  
  
We stayed there looking up at the stars for a few more minuets. "What time is it?" She said trying to keep her hair neat in the wind. I looked down at my watch then back at the sky. "It's 10:43 pm." Man time sure does fly. I thought rubbing my eyes. "Well it's getting late see ya tomorrow Zell." I nodded sitting up. She got up, ran her hand through my bright blonde hair and walked into the girl's tent. Rinoa's not all bad. I pondered my eyes still on where Rinoa exited into the tent. It's getting pretty late, I should go to sleep. I thought getting up and walked into Squall and my tent and climbed into my sleeping bag. I closed my eyes putting my hands behind my head getting into a better position. Damnit Rinoa still has my jacket. I guess I'll just get it back tomorrow. I thought slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
The next morning I got my jacket back from Rinoa and we set out for Galbadia Garden at the crack of dawn. We made it to the academy grounds right in front of the Garden about two hours later. There were a lot of men flying in machines all over the place and two of them landed right in front of us on the main sidewalk. All the students looked at us oddly but I just ignored them. Then on student came up to us. "Which academy are you from? You sure don't look like students from Galbadia Garden." He said noticing we were just wearing our casual outfits. "Were from Balamb." Quistis said and we walked on to the entrance. We continued forward, there were several students just walking around chatting. I overheard some students talking about the sorceress. "I heard the sorceress is residing in the capital..." "...Appointed as a 'peace' ambassador..." They probably knew about this before the TV broadcast.  
  
We walked on until we reached the Garden's main gates and Selphie looked around. "Wow.completely different." "Sure is quiet." Squall said trying to see if he could hear anything. It's nice. I thought observing the place. ".I like it." I said noticing that in some ways it was different from Balmb Garden. Rinoa started giggling at my comment and I looked at her. Was it something I said.? I wondered looking at her weirdly, then Quistis came up to me. "Could you leave this one up to me?" She said. "I've been here several times, and I know the Headmaster pretty well." I nodded so we could just get this over with. "I'll go explain our situation." She said walking through the front gate.  
  
We walked in and went our separate ways to explore the Garden. After a while of exploring an announcement came over the intercom. "Attention; SeeD party from Balamb. Please wait in the 2nd floor reception room." I walked up to an instructor to find out where the room was. He had on gray pants with a skin tight muscle shirt. He stood so straight you could easily mistake him for a statue. "The reception room in the first room up those stairs." He pointed to the hallway that led to the stairs. We all met up at the door except for Quistis and there was a guard standing in front of the door. I walked up to the guy and he looked me up and down. "This is the reception room. Please wait until you hear from the master." The guard said walking out of the way and we walked in to see a high class looking room. It had a dresser, a glass table with flowers on it, two white leather sofas on each side of the glass table, and a window that overlooked the inside of the Garden. Everyone went about in the room. Selphie went to look out the huge windows, Rinoa stood there looking at the wall, and Squall sat on the nearest couch. I decided to lean against the wall closest to the door.  
  
Rinoa looked at the glass table also smelling the flowers on top of it then looked over at me. "So Quistis attended classes here?" "I wonder if they have a Garden festival too." Selphie asked still gazing out the window. Angelo ran over to the far sofa and jumped on it lying down. I put my hand on my hip thinking. What could be taking Quistis so long? Zell turned his head to see me. "How long are they gonna make us wait?" Squall whined and I shrugged. Just then Quistis walked in and we all tuned to her. "How'd it go?" I asked backing up a little so she could get in. She walked in a little and folded her arms over her chest. "They understand our situation." She then walked over to Squall and bent down to his face. "And Balamb Garden is safe." Squall got up looking relieved with the biggest smile on his face. I was also relieved, Balamb Garden was my home kind of in a way. If anything happened to it I don't know what I'd do. "Quistis then went on looking at the rest of us. "The attack on the president in Timber was classified as an independent action. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible." "So Seifer's taking all the blame?" Squall asked leaning back on the sofa, trying to get into a better position.  
  
A frown caught Quistis's lips as she spoke shakily. "The trial is over, and a sentence has been carried out." Rinoa's eyes filled with hot tears, Selphie's eyes got wider, Zell sat there in shock, and I stayed silent not knowing what to feel. ".He was executed?" Rinoa kneeled down wrapping her arms around her legs protectivly. "Of course he was. He attacked the president." She stood back up wiping away a freely open tear that ran down her cheek. "He sacrificed himself for the Forest Owls." Rinoa then walked and sat down on the sofa opposite of Squall. Quistis walked up to her having sympathy for Rinoa. "It was your group that got Seifer involved with this?" She asked Rinoa sitting next to her. "You're a resistance faction, right? You must have been prepared for the worst. I'm sure Seifer was prepared too. So don't think of it as Seifer sacrificing himself for you." Quistis then sighed and put a comforting arm around Rinoa's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I guess that wasn't much consolation."  
  
A silence came through the room and I shook my head slightly while closing my eyes. What was everyone's problem? Everyone should be prepared for something like this. Were in Garden's military force SeeD and Rinoa supports an anti resistant fraction that hates the government. If you don't get close to anyone nothing can hurt you. "You really hated Seifer didn't you Squall?" Selphie asked breaking the silence and Squall looked up at her. A frown came on his face and you could see the sorrow in his eyes. "Yeah but.He was from Garden. He was one of us. If I can, I wanna get revenge." "I. really liked him." She paused and started to smile by thinking of him then continued. "Always full of confidence, smart. Just by talking to him I felt I could take on the world." Selphie put her arms on the top of the sofa and leaned on it. "Your boyfriend?" "I don't really know." Rinoa closed her eyes sighing. "I.I think I was in love. I wonder how he felt."  
  
I shifted my weight to my other side and frowned thinking. Well there's another heart Seifer won. Seifer nearly had every girl in Garden practically drooling over him. It was no surprise he had won Rinoa's heart being the sweet talker and smart-ass he was. "Do you still like him?" Selphie asked getting a little nosey but it didn't seem Rinoa minded. "If I didn't." Rinoa began her face glistened from tears. "I wouldn't be talking about it." She hugged her legs. "It was last summer.I was sixteen. Lot's of fond memories." Quistis then looked up at the ceiling removing her arm from around Rinoa's shoulder. "I don't have any good memories of him. I've seen some troubled children, but he was beyond troubled," She then tried to see some of the good she saw in Seifer. "Well, he wasn't really a bad guy." "Kinda sad." Selphie said she didn't know Seifer all that well she only me him a couple of times.  
  
Squall then looked around trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "I didn't like the guy, but executed?" I then pushed off from the wall looking at the people in front of me and I started thinking. I liked him.wasn't really a bad guy.He was one of us. Seifer you've become just a memory. Will they.Will they talk about me this way if I die, too? Zell was this and that. Using past tense, saying whatever they want. So this is what death is all about.Not for me! I won't have it!!! Quistis then stood up looking at me concerned. "What's wrong, Zell?" "I won't have it!" I yelled as I threw my arm out angrily. Angelo looked up from his sleeping position and barked. "W-what?" Squall asked a bit shocked by my outburst. "Are you MAD?" Selphie asked a bit frightened. I ran to the exit and looked back at the group. "I'm not having anyone talk about me in past tense!" I yelled and ran out the door. I sprinted down to stairs only to find the same instructor that told me where the room was. "You know the rules cadet! No running!" The man yelled and I wiped the spit on my face that came from his mouth. I nodded and walked out of the hallway.  
  
When I reached the main part of the Garden a recognizing voice called out to me. "Yo, Zell!" I turned around to see Rajin and Fujin on the second floor balcony. Both of them ran down to me in a hurry. "What are you doing here?" I asked glancing at both of them. "What am I doing?" Rajin repeated, "I'm a messenger, ya know?" Rajin and Fujin looked at each other and nodded. Rajin continued on pointing at me. "Brought you a new order from Headmaster Cid, ya know?" They both nodded towards each other again. "What kind of order?" I asked raising my brow. "I dunno. Gave it to the head honcho here. Just did what Headmaster Cid wanted, ya know?" He said whispering so only us three could hear and I nodded. They nodded again. "EXPLAIN." Fujin said in her usual one-word sentences. "We were supposed 'ta go to Timber. But the trains have stopped, so we had no other choice but to come here. Kinda relieved to see you guys here."  
  
They both nodded again at this statement. "SEIFER?" Fujin asked. "Oh yeah." Rajin started to scratch his head. "Wasn't Seifer with you?" Why would I have to be the one to tell him? His own pose and his only friends. Better get it over with. "I believe Seifer may be dead. I heard he was trialed in Galbadia then executed." I said all to casually. I saw their hurt faces for a second or two they turned back to normal. "LIES!" Fujin said stepping up to me. Rajin slightly laughed at the comment and also stepped up to me. "That's gotta be a lie, ya know? There's no way he'd put up with a trial, ya know?! Or an execution for that matter! It's just so not Seifer, ya know?" "FIND!" Fujin said and ran off and Rajin stopped at me. "Well, see ya Zell. Were off to Galbadia to find Seifer." Rajin said following Fujin out of Galbadia Garden. Why would they want to find Seifer's dead body. I wondered looking at the retreating duo. "Attention SeeD party from Balamb Garden. Please assemble at the front gate." The intercom said breaking my train of thought.  
  
Once I got to the front gate my whole team was there waiting. Quistis was pacing back and forth, Squall was practicing techniques with his gunblade, Selphie was humming the same tune she always sings on the train, Rinoa was sitting on the edge of a rock, and Angelo was chasing bright yellow butterflies in the grass. I walked up to her and could tell she was still hurting from the news earlier before. She looked up at me smiling a little and noticed something behind me. "Oh, I think that's him. Just pretend I'm a SeeD too. It'll be less complicated that way." I nodded and we walked over to the others who already formed a line and did the same. All five of us waited in a line where we awaited the red and blue car that was coming towards us. The Headmaster emerged from the car about a few meters away. We saluted the Headmaster then Rinoa glanced at us and did the same. The Headmaster saluted back looking at each one of us. "Good day." The Headmaster said and started to pace left and right in front of us. "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too have been planning for this for quite some time now." He stopped pacing and continued. "In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you of the current situation."  
  
"At ease." He demanded and loosened up a little. "You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government." he began then looked at me. "However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It's clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. In fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base." The Headmaster stopped and studied Rinoa up then down and went on. "We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you." We all gave the Garden salute and Rinoa quickly did the same. "Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders." He said and handed me the paper, I took it and started to skim over it.  
  
We must assassinate the sorceress. We need a sniper? I looked back up at the Headmaster and he walked up to me. "Any questions?" "The orders say by means of a sniper." I said and looked back at my comrades then back to him. "We have no one with that skill." "Don't worry about it," he replied, "Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden." He then shouted toward the field, "Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!" I looked out to where he called to and saw a yellow butterfly landed on a tip of a finger. The hand was held as if it was a gun and got pulled back as if it shot the butterfly. The butterfly flew away and a man got up from his lying position. He had a brown overcoat that swayed in the wind. Looked at us and rested his shotgun on his shoulder. He had black boots on, faded brown jeans, a purple shirt, and a unique necklace. He also had a long ponytail riding down his backside as he walked. When he reached us he tilted his hat as if that was the way he greeted people.  
  
He walked back and forth sizing each of us up and down, he paid a lot more attention to the females of our small group. The Headmaster walked up and patted the new guy on the back. "This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter. Leave whenever you're ready. Failure isn't an option." He said and got back into the car and drove away as Irvine pointed his hand in a gun like matter at the car. "BANG!" Irvine said then turned back around to us. "So what's the orders?" Squall asked running up to me very quickly. "This is no ordinary mission. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden. We're to assassinate the sorceress." Everyone was taken back by this except Irvine who was paying a little to much attention to Rinoa who didn't like it that much. "We're to shoot from afar. Kinneas will be our sniper. We're to support him to out fullest."  
  
I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to me. "Should the sharpshooter fail, we are to attack head on." "Thanks for the support, but I never miss my target." Irvine said shrugging both of his shoulders. "Eliminate the sorceress. That's our order. We're going to head to the capital of Galbadia, Deling City. There, we'll meet up with General Caraway." I took a look at everyone they all seemed to be alright with it except Rinoa. I think I saw her frown when I said 'General Caraway'. Nah must be my imagination. I thought and went on. "We'll go over the details for the plan with him. Let's get going." We all nodded and Irvine led us out of the Garden and to the Galbadia Train Station.  
  
We entered the train and I went to go insert the ticket into the card activation panel. If I go in first Selphie will throw a fit. I thought and decided for Selphie to go in before I did. The rest entered and Selphie ran to the door. "Tee-hee, you caught on!" She screamed and ran into the second boxcar. "This train, bound for Deling City, will be departing shortly." The speaker over the intercom announced. With a little tug of energy the train roared to life and began to move. "Those damn tickets cost so much!" Squall said walking over to the far corner of the main part of the train. "This is the only train bound for Deling anyway." Rinoa said, everyone else nodded and I just shrugged. "Hmm.Perhaps it's fate?" Irvine said and walked into the next compartment and I rolled my eyes. What the hell is he talkin' about? He's even more annoying then Squall. I thought and looked to Squall who began shaking. "So what do we do about him?" Squall asked glaring at where Irvine went into the next boxcar. I can tell Squall doesn't really like Irvine either.  
  
Rinoa looked at me concerned pointing at the door. "Shouldn't you go check on Selphie?" Then Quistis turned to me looking just the same as Rinoa. "Irvine just kind of went off.shouldn't you go check?" Why do I have to go check on him? It's not like he's doing anything wrong. I thought looking at everyone including Squall even showed concern. I turned to go in the next boxcar but Squall stopped me. "I don't want that Irvine guy using the guest room. Don't open it for him!" I nodded walking through only to find Irvine tormenting Selphie. "Selphie were destined to be together!" Irvine yelled dramatically. "Y-yeah right!" Selphie said blushing a deep reddish color. "A sign of love?" Irvine indicated to Selphie's red cheeks. "No.no" Selphie stuttered and Irvine noticed me there listening to the whole thing he made his way up to me. "Pardon me." He said tipping his hat and walked back into the first boxcar. I walked up to Selphie leaning on the railing gazing at the passing scenery going by outside. "My heart's pounding. What's this I'm feeling?" Selphie asked breathing rather loudly. I wouldn't know. I never felt that way about anyone. "It's an important mission. Get used to handling the pressure while you still can." I told her taking a glance at her. "You gonna be ok?" I asked brushing my hair back out of my face with my hand. ".Yeah I'll be fine." Selphie said closing her eyes while trying to steady her breathing. "Well.I'm going back to the others." I said, she nodded and I walked back to my comrades.  
  
When I got back I noticed Squall was pissed off and Irvine was bothering Rinoa. "Rinoa!" Irvine yelled as Rinoa ran and hid behind Quistis while Squall shook with anger. "Irvine Kinneas!" Quistis yelled. "You're playing a major role in this mission. Now, behave yourself!" She yelled trying to keep Irvine away from Rinoa. "No one understands me." He said then looked down. "Snipers are loners by nature.We hone our instincts, pour our whole being into a single bullet. The pressure of the moment.An instant of tension.That's what - That's what I have to face alone. It's not easy. So like, just do me a favor, and let me be!" Irvine said and turned away. I looked to Squall who was still shaking angrily glaring at Irvine. Squall blew up when Irvine tipped his hat at him. "You get my drift?" Irvine said. Squall slammed his fist as hard as he could on the floor. The lights went off for a minuet and I think the train almost ran off the track. Man even for a gunblade specialist, he still has a pretty powerful punch. I thought looking at the ticked off Squall sitting on the floor. Then the announcer for the train came on. "Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration." Squall rolled his eyes putting his hands in his jacket pockets. "I repeat.Err, there was no damage to the train from that, err, minor vibration." The man on the intercom repeated while I tried to figure out why he hated Irvine so much.  
  
When we arrived at Deling City it was all ready night time, and we stepped off the train. There were many trains, all of them going different places all over the world. The train attendant shouted out people's names that he read off of his clipboard. I led my group to the escalators and we waited for the machine to take us up. Rinoa decided to sprint up the escalator and waited for us. When we reached the top, I looked at the amazing scenery. Selphie gasped at the site before us while Quistis and Squall stood wide- eyed. The scenery ahead of us had a bunch of streets with cars driving through on them. They were much nicer then the Garden's cars were. Lots of amazing colored lights filled the dark sky. There was also a fountain in the middle of the street with beautiful blue waters splashing up from it. This is where Laguna parked his car, I wonder where it is now. I thought remembering my first encounter with him and his pals. "Well let's get going to Caraway's mansion." I said and everyone nodded. ".Ok, just take bus 08." Rinoa said walking ahead of us. "You seem to know a lot about this place." Squall said walking beside her with us following. "Yeah well, I've been here a couple of times." She answered and we took the bus to Caraway's mansion.  
  
The mansion was huge, it was the biggest house I have ever seen in my life. There must have been more then two stories by the looks of it. It was in a castle like shape with gates right in front of it. At the entrance of the gate was a Galbadian soldier. "Wow. this Caraway guy's gota be rich." Squall said staring at the huge mansion. "I bet he's even got his own train!" Selphie screamed, she looked at me and I shrugged walking forward. Rinoa ran ahead to the guard and we walked up behind her. "Excuse me sir. We have to meet General Caraway." The guard just stood there looking at her. Then Squall peered over her shoulder. "It's very important." The rest of us nodded, and the guard crossed his arms over his chest. "General Caraway's mansion is right through this gate, but I can't just let you walk in." I looked at the guard strangely scratching my head. "I believe he's been informed on our arrival." I said looking at my comrades then back to him. "Yes, indeed, but I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested." The guard replied and Selphie groaned along with Squall.  
  
"He's still so skeptical of people." Rinoa said shaking her head and I looked at her confused. She's already met this Caraway guy. I then snapped myself back to reality and looked back to the guard. "Test our skills? What does he want us to do?" I asked annoyed that we had to do a task to prove we were worthy. "The Tomb of the Unknown King is to the northeast.Bring back proof you were there, a code number." The guard said yawning. It looks like this guy has been standing here all day waiting for us. "A code number?" I asked. "All the way out here for a test of courage?" Rinoa asked looking just as annoyed as the rest of us. "There are many students like yourself who wish to call on General Caraway. There was a student from Galbadia Garden yesterday, who has yet to return from the test at the Tomb of the Unknown King. Your objective is to go to the tomb, look for traces of this lost student, and return with his ID number." The guard explained then paused rubbing his eyes before he went on.  
  
"You should be able to find what you're looking for shortly after you go in. The ID number should be written on it. I don't recommend going any further than you have to. You may never make it back alive... Anyway here is the map of the cave." He said handing me the map that was rolled up and tied like a diploma. I put the map in my coat pocket and looked back at the others. "So what are we waiting for!?" Selphie screamed jumping up in the air. "Yeah! Lets get this over with." Squall said taking his gunblade out and swinging it around. Irvine walked up to the street and sat down on the bench looking at me. "Well what do you say Mr. Leader?" He said with sarcasm. Why not it's not like we got any other choice. I thought and nodded turning back to the guard. "I can escort you outside town, but you have to journey to the tomb on your own." the soldier continued. "You can rent a car near the outskirts of the city if you would like. The tomb isn't far from here, but there have been a lot of monsters around lately. Riding in a car will help you avoid any unnecessary trouble with them." We nodded and he led us to Galbadian's car rental shop.  
  
We all stood in front of the car rental shop just looking at each other Squall broke the silence. "Shouldn't we be leaving now?" "No." I said looking at the ground. "Why not?" Selphie asked bending her head down so my gaze was on her instead of the ground. "There's no use for all of us to go." I said looking back up at the others. "So who's coming with me?" "I'm up for it." Squall said doing the Balamb Garden salute and I nodded. No one else looked like they wanted to go so I looked at Squall and he looked at the rest. "Looks like it's just you and me huh Zell?" I nodded and we walked for the car rental station. We got a Galbadian car that seated four people. We walked for the car and Squall ran ahead to check out the car. "So who's driving?" Squall said glancing up from the polished green convertible. I jingled the keys and opened up the drivers side and got in and Squall walked to the other side and got in. "Fine I'm driving on the way back." I shrugged my shoulders and started up the ignition when Rinoa ran right in front of the car. She walked over to my side and I lowered the window.  
"I'm coming with you guys." I looked at Squall and he nodded and then back at her. "Get in." I said leaning on the steering wheel watching her get in the car. "Hey Rinoa." Squall said looking back at her bobbing his head up as if he was saying what's up? "Seatbelt?" He said turning back around and fastened his seatbelt, as did we. "Check." "Meet back at the hotel!" Quistis yelled from where she, Irvine, and Selphie were waving at us. I rolled up the window while Angelo barked with dear life, Selphie had to hold Angelo back to keep him from running for us. "Looks like Angelo is going to miss you Rinoa." Squall said pulling out his sunglasses and putting them on. "Yeah I'm going to miss him too." Rinoa said putting her hand on the window. "Alright, lets rock'n roll!" Squall said trying to lighten the mood while dancing in his seat. I rolled my eyes and started up the car, driving out of Deling. I gazed up at the rear view mirror and saw Rinoa slowly drifting asleep. She sure looks cute. What's wrong with me! I thought shaking my head and looking at the fields ahead. Squall stared at me then back at Rinoa and grinned while shaking his head.  
We road along the grassy fields and I looked up at the moon and the beautiful crystal like ocean. I wonder how the others are doing? I thought yawning and rubbing my eyes. "Yo, I think that's it!" Squall said taking off his sunglasses and pointed up ahead. I looked up to where Squall pointed to and saw a huge stone like figure. Rinoa leaned forward between Squall and I. "Lets just get this over with as soon as possible." We both looked back at her and nodded. I parked the car just outside the forest and led my team to the odd looking building. As we got closer to the tomb we heard screams from within and we froze. "The guy didn't say anything about ghosts!" Squall said shaking while hiding behind me. "F-Float!" Two female cadets ran out passing us, not even noticing us. Ghosts huh.? I thought glancing back at Squall. Rinoa looked at him too but oddly and Squall started to blush. "What, I wasn't scared." Yeah.right. I thought and probably Rinoa did too and I looked around. It was quite large, the stony walls and pillars had become overgrown with moss, and vines. The entire structure was surrounded by a moat but a bridge led across it and into the tomb. I led them into the darkness, the Tomb of Unknown King.  
  
The interior was dimly lit by the moonlight and the walls and ground were made out of stone, they too had vines and moss growing on it. We started to look around for any type of clues that might help us. Rinoa saw a spider crawling about and ran up to me. "This place is freaky." Squall walked up to her patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. Me and Zell will protect you." I nodded and Rinoa looked more relieved that she had us two to protect her. As we walked further into the cave it got darker scarier. "Sure is cold." Rinoa said rubbing her arms together and I looked at her. "Don't worry we'll be out of here in no time." I said trying to comfort her. Water was dripping from the ceiling and steam came up from the ground. We better find this ID number fast. I can tell that there is something definitely wrong about this place. I thought looking at the unsure faces of Squall and Rinoa. Then there was a weapon on the floor I bent down to study it closely. The weapon was a sword, it had a small tag attached to it which read. 'Student ID No. 163.' This is what we've been looking for. "Alright we got the ID number lets get the hell out of here." I said getting back up and turned around to face the others. They nodded and we headed out of the Tomb of the Unknown King.  
We walked into the hotel only to find Quistis and Selphie sitting on the couch near the receptionist desk. Selphie and Quistis jumped up to greet us. "How'd you guys make out?" Quistis asked stretching her arms out. "It went okay, that place was kinda creepy." Squall said sitting on the couch Quistis and Selphie had previously been on. "You get the ID number?" Selphie asked dusting off her bright yellow dress. I nodded and leaned against a wall near the group. "Yo, where's that Irvine guy?" Squall asked looking all over the lobby from his seating position. "Oh he's down at the bar." Selphie said plopping down right next to him on the couch. "Shouldn't we get going to Caraway's mansion?" Rinoa asked playing with the ring on her necklace. "Yes, but first someone has to go get Irvine." Quistis said looking at everyone. "I'll go get him." I said and walked down the stairs to the bar.  
  
I saw Irvine sitting at a table in the far corner of the bar. He seemed to be chatting up a very attractive female waitress, as I got closer I could hear what they were saying. "So if you would like to take a walk around the city with me. Just you, me, and the moon." Irvine asked winking at her. What the hell does he think he is doing? We have a mission to finish. I thought pushing my hair back and glaring at the sharpshooter. "Uh. sorry but I've got other plans." She said and walked away. "Is it another guy. He's probably cheating on you!" Irvine yelled and slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn it! That's the third one tonight." I walked up to him and sat down right across from him. "Don't you think that woman is out of your league?" I asked glancing back at the cute waitress. "Nah no ones out of my league." Irvine said tipping his hat at a woman across the room. "Whatever. we have to get going to Caraway's mansion." "Fine lets go. It's not like I'm getting any action tonight." Irvine said getting up and walking up the steps to the lobby. I just shrugged and followed him to the others and we took the bus to the mansion.  
  
The guard noticed us and waved us to come forward. "What is it?" he asked and I stepped forward. ".We're ready to answer." The guard looked really surprised. "Well what is it? If you may?" ". Student ID; Number 163." I answered, the guard smiled, and he pointed at the mansion behind him. "That's correct! Please, right this way." He said and led us to the general's mansion. Both Balamb and Galbadia Garden are joining forces with the general from the Galbadian Army. ...Why? I thought and then shook my head changing my mind. ...No point in me thinking about it. SeeDs aren't meant to question why. We made it to the front door when Rinoa stopped me while the others went into the mansion. "Umm. Is my contract still in affect?" Rinoa asked looking down at the floor. What is it this time? I thought as I folded my arms over my chest. "Don't leave me in this house, ok?" I rolled my eyes and she continued. "Want me to explain why?" There's no time for this right now. I thought shaking my head no and let my arms fall from my chest. "You should know by now. Just tell us what to do and we'll do it." I said as calmly as I could and she smiled cheerfully. "Okay then. Thanks." She said and we both went in the mansion after the others.  
  
We walked into a rather colorful room that had two windows with pink drapes, green wallpaper, pink carpet, a green sofa, a table with four chairs, and what looked like to be a study at the back of the room. "Wait here." The guard said and walked out of the room and we just stared at each other. About a half an hour later everyone got pretty reckless. Selphie was starring out the window, Quistis and Rinoa were sitting on chairs, Squall paced back and forth with his hand in his pockets, and Irvine was lying on a chair towards the back with his legs on the desk. "He's making us wait quite a bit." Quistis said wiping off some of the dust that was on the table. I was leaning against the wall near the window when Squall threw his arms up in the air. "Errghh." I looked at him and he looked pretty irritated "What's taking so long.!?" Selphie complained stopping her foot on the ground. Rinoa shook her head and then stood up. "Hmph... He always does this! So discourteous... making people wait. I'm gonna go complain." Rinoa started walking for the door and then turned to look at all of us. "Oh by the way, this is my house, so don't worry." Selphie turned around and widened her eyes in shock, Squall jolted back, Quistis and Irvine didn't look surprised at all, and I raised a brow as she left.  
  
A couple of seconds later a middle aged man came through the door and closed it behind him. He had jet-black hair with white streaks showing on the sides and a black uniform which had war badges all over it. This must be General Caraway. Where's Rinoa. I thought getting off the wall. "Where's Rinoa?" I asked taking one step forward and he looked at me, I saw a glint of darkness in his eyes. "She has not received the type of training you all have and may become a burden. It's for the best that she stays out of this operation." Selphie tilted her head looking at the general oddly. "So your Rinoa's father?" She asked and he looked at the ground sadly. "I can't remember the last time she called me that." After hearing this Squall opened his mouth in shock. "So the fathers a top military officer, and the daughter's a member of a anti-government faction!?" He paused scratching his head. "That's bad.really BAD!" Squall just shut up. I thought glaring at him and he shut his mouth. "Yes indeed. It's a serious problem." He said and walked over to one of the windows and looked below at all the bright lights.  
  
"But that doesn't concern you. It's our problem." He said and turned around to look at us. "Besides, we have far more important things to worry about." Caraway said changing the subject and I scratched the back of my head. "Once our mission is accomplished here," I told Caraway, "we're working for Rinoa, as per our contract, I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes." "And if I do?" He said looking at me with the same look as before. What's his problem? I thought looking at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly." I told him with the same look he was looking at me with. Irvine then pushed his legs off the desk and leaned his arms on the desk. "Hey, hey, hey, fellas, We're here to knock off the sorceress, right? So let's get down to business." Irvine said and kicked himself over the desk, landing on the floor. "So let's get down to business." Irvine finished looking at everyone. After a couple of seconds General Caraway nodded. "Okay, let me explain the plan." he said as he walked out the door and we followed him. Walking through the front yard he continued. "I'm sure you know about the Galbadian government reaching an agreement with Sorceress Edea." So the sorceress' name was Edea. I thought looking down at the grass blowing in the slight wind. "There plans to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event. It'll be held at the Presidential Residence." he went on as he led us there.  
  
We then came to an open road where a huge gate stood in front of us. "During the ceremony," Caraway started, "you will split up into two teams and get into position. The gateway team will enter the gateway and stand by. The sniper team will stand by at the front of the Presidential Residence until the ceremony is over. This is where the sniper team will wait, right here where I'm standing." He said pointing down at the street right before the huge black gate. The gate was attached to a rather large building with a big clock on the front. "That's the Presidential Residence. Once the ceremony ends, a parade for the sorceress will begin. That's when the gate will open. Lay low until then. The parade may be canceled if there is any commotion. We must avoid that at all costs. Once the gate opens the sniper team will move out. With the parade drawing the crowd and the guards' attention, it should be rather easy to move about. The sniper team will head for the roof of the residence. In the corridor by the sorceress's room, there is a hatch that leads to the clock tower. There you'll find a carousel clock. You'll find the sniper rifle there. Stand by in the tower until exactly o' twenty hours."  
  
Caraway began to walk in demonstration and continued, "The parade will begin by the gate. The sorceress will be riding on the parade vehicle. After it leaves the gate, it will turn left like this," he ran in the parade's pattern, "The parade will circle once around the city along the outer road and return to this space. It will return on this side. Then it will return on this side. Then it will turn right and head this way. Here's where the gateway team comes into play." "At exactly o' twenty hours, the parade will pass under here. At this point, the gateway team will operate the console to drop the gates. The sorceress will be trapped inside the gateway. At o' twenty hours the carousel clock will rise out of the roof, carrying the sniper team up as well. There will be no obstruction between the sniper and the sorceress. Take the open shot." "BANG!!!" Irvine shouted with enthusiasm. Caraway stared at Irvine annoyed and then finished. "That is all. No we wait. You're free to go anywhere. Go check out the city if you wish. Just one thing, stay out of trouble." He said looking at me accusingly. Who does he think we are? .Were not like your daughter. I thought looking at the ground. "We are SeeDs, we may be young but that doesn't mean we don't know how to act mature. I then glanced at Irvine who pretend his hand was a gun and began aimlessly shooting as Selphie giggled and jumped with excitement. Well, some of us were mature anyway. "Report to my residence when you're ready. We'll hold a final meeting then. After that, we'll proceed with the operation. Dismissed." General Caraway informed us and left without another word.  
  
"What do we do now?" Selphie asked no one in particular. "I say we all meet at General Caraway's mansion." I paused and looked down at my watch. "In about 45 minuets." I said looking back up at everyone. They all nodded and I walked away from the group. I walked away from the group with my hands stuffed in my coat pockets. I wonder what there is to do in this city? I thought looking at the ground when I heard loud footsteps behind me. "Hey, Zell! Wait up man!" I turned around to see Squall running to catch up to me. When Squall got to me he was breathing loudly to catch his breath. After a few seconds he regained his composure and looked up at me. "What is it?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. "I wanted to know if I could come with you?" "Yeah whatever." I said and started to walk away then Squall jumped up in excitement. "Alright!" He yelled and started to follow me. For some reason Squall liked to hang around with me, in sort of a way I think he looks up to me. "So what do you want to do?" I asked and Squall looked around and pointed towards the bright lights. "You want to go to the shopping center?" He asked and shrugged my shoulders in reply.  
Squall and I sat were at the food court sitting down at a table just taking in the scenery. It was right next to the street with plenty of cars and people going by. "You want to see if Julia is still playing?" I said finishing my cheeseburger and taking a sip of my soda. "Sure." Squall said and looked around, he found a man about 50 years old sitting behind us and scratched the back of his head. "Umm.Do you know if Julia still plays at the Inn?" Squall asked and the man looked at us oddly. "How do you know about Julia? How old are you kids sixteen, seventeen?" We nodded and he looked at us even more strangely. "Julia hasn't played here in over 20 years. She mysteriously died about ten years ago." Squall looked back at me and I wiped my mouth with a napkin.  
"Thank you sir, we have to get going now. Come on Squall." We walked off with the man still eyeing us very strangely. So the 'Dream World' we've been going into was the past. I thought looking at all the bight stores lit up with neon. "Hey Zell, now we know that Laguna is a man from the past." I nodded and we continued down the busy sidewalk. "How much time we got left?" Squall asked dogging all the people pushing past him. I raised my arm and looked down at my watch rubbing my eyes to see if my eyes were fooling me. Ten minuets, we should get back to the General's mansion. I thought and put my arm back down. "Well.?" Squall asked walking beside me and I looked to the side at him. "We have about ten minuets left. We should probably get back to Caraway's mansion." I said while we waited for the bus to take us to Caraway's mansion. "Okay."  
  
As we walked into the study of the mansion everyone was already there. Irvine was leaning against the desk, Quistis sat on the couch with her hands linked together, and Selphie was standing right next to General Caraway. "It's time to form the teams." Caraway instructed and everyone looked at him. "The sniper and the leader of this operation will form the sniper team." The general paused. "The leader's role is vital." He said looking at me. .What does he mean? I thought glaring at him and he continued. "If the plan fails for some reason..." The general looked towards Irvine. "... Or should the sniper miss..." Irvine waved his hand at him smirking. "...The leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress." Everyone looked at me while I stared at the ground. So. if Irvine misses I have to take the Sorceress head on? I thought putting my hands in my pockets. "The plan was devised carefully, because we intend this to be a covert operation." the general continued. "But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this at all cost." He then cleared his throat and went on. "Even if they uncover our identities." The general then looked around the room. "So, who's going to lead the operation?" He said and everyone turned their heads to me, I didn't like the fact that everyone relies on me, but what other choice did we have. "I will." I said looking up and the general nodded. "Then I'll leave the rest up to you." He said and sat down on the green couch, I shrugged and walked up to Irvine then he got off of the desk.  
  
"Irvine and I will make up the 'sniper team'." I said. "The 'gateway team' will be..." I said turning around to the rest of my comrades. It looks like the 'gateway team' is decided. I thought looking at Squall, Quistis, and Selphie. "Whoo-hoo!" Selphie screamed in excitement throwing an arm up in the air. "Roger." Quistis said nodding her head and Squall stared shaking. "Let's DO IT!" Squall yelled and then Selphie scratched her head looking around confused. "So who's gonna be the leader for the 'gateway team'?" She asked and Squall grinned at this and started dancing in place. I looked at Squall and sighed. Sorry, Squall. I thought I then looked up at Quistis. ".Quistis Trepe, your in charge." Squall then hung his arms and head down while Quistis seemed quite surprised. "OK! Leave it to me." Quistis replied happily and the general got off of the couch and walked towards us. "Ok. Let's begin." He said motioning Irvine and I to follow him while the 'gateway team' stayed in the room.  
  
Squall walked up to Quistis putting a hand on her shoulder. "We're on your team, instructor. Let's kick some ass!" Squall encouraged her jumping up in the air. Selphie also jumped up in the air with Squall. "Whoo-hoo!" Quistis's face turned slightly red from all of the encouragement she was getting and led her team to the door. Before she could open it though someone ran in bumping into Quistis and almost sending her to the floor. That person was Rinoa and smiled when she saw the group. "Hi! Finally got out of there! Did that man say something?" She asked meaning General Caraway. "No, not really." Squall said shrugging his shoulders. "Where's Zell?" Rinoa asked looking around the room and Quistis was about to walk out the door. "I'm sorry Rinoa, but we have to get going." "Hold on a sec." Rinoa says and Quistis and the rest stop to look at her. Rinoa took out a small piece of metal that was in her pocket. "Take a look at this!" She said excitedly. The piece of metal was in a diamond shape form, it was light blue, and it was very shiny like it was covered with some sort of metallic. Everyone looked at the odd shaped figure strangely trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"This is called an Odine Bangle. I found it in that man's room." She said glancing down at the bangle in her hand and then back up at the 'Gateway team'. Squall widened his eyes and scratched his head, taking one step forward. "Odine!?" Squall said shocked and Selphie put her hands on her hips. "Whatcha gonna do with it?" She asked and Rinoa walked to the center of the room. "It's supposed to suppress the sorceress' powers." Rinoa replied and turned to face the group. Quistis shook her head at this, they didn't have any time to fool around. "But, its' effects are still unknown. So I don't think they're going to use it for this mission." Rinoa finished, Squall still couldn't believe it he was actually gazing at an Odine Bangle. "If it's Odine brand, it should be pretty effective! They're number '1' when it comes to magical goods." Squall said scratching the back of his neck with his eyes still fixated on the Bangle.  
  
Rinoa smiled at Squall nodding her head. "Right! Right!" She said jumping up a little. Quistis started to shake ever so slightly and looked up at Rinoa. "So what exactly do you want to do with it!? Are you planning to have the sorceress put it on!?" Quistis yelled and Rinoa's face winced a little. "Who? When? How?" Quistis said walking up to Rinoa. Quistis had her arm up pointing up at Rinoa. "That's what were going to discuss!" Rinoa said in the same tone putting her hands on her hips. Quistis hit her head with her hand frustrated, which shocked Squall and Selphie. "We don't have time for that. Squall and Irvine are already standing by. We have an operation to carry out, too." Quistis said really angrily. Quistis could see she had hurt Rinoa's feelings and calmed down a little. "You understand don't you?" She asked. Rinoa just glared at Quistis and she glared back angry once again. "This isn't a father-daughter quarrel. This isn't a game." Quistis screeched shaking even angrier then before. Squall shook his head in disapproval and Selphie closed her eyes. Quistis marched out of the room and signaled for her group to follow. Selphie and Squall looked at Rinoa one last time and ran after Quistis. After the group left Rinoa turned around with her eyes watering up. "Who said this was a game." She mumbled out loud. "I understand what's going on... It's not like I don't have a plan..." Rinoa whimpered as tears started to streak down her face.  
  
We were right outside the general's mansion when Quistis stormed by with her group. "Wonder what's wrong with her?" Irvine asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "I'll make the first charge when we make the full-on attack. I'll try to buy some time." I said looking at the ground and Irvine shook his head. "That won't be necessary... I'll get the job done." Irvine said with full confidence. As we walked across the street, the general led us into the Deling City Park. "So like... Is it true that SeeDs aren't supposed to question their mission?" Irvine asked glancing at me and then looked up at the sky. I rolled my eyes gazing at the ground. ...Why does he want to know, anyway...? I thought looking at the green fields with little children running around on them. "Why do you care?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest but he just changed the subject. "So like... if you knew that your enemies were pure evil, you'd get more fired up to fight them, right?" Irvine asked kicking some of the rock on the pathway.  
  
That question made me think a little. ...An enemy that is pure evil? Right and wrong are not what separate us and our enemies. It's our different standpoints, our perspectives that separate us. I thought looking up at Irvine to see if he had any more unanswered questions. As we entered the main street right near the archway. "Both sides blame one another. There's no good or bad side. Just two sides holding different views." I said looking at the ground answering Irvine's question and he just nodded in reply. I looked up to see such a huge crowd that has gathered around to se the parade. The two sidewalks were filled. ...I hope we don't stand out too much... I thought looking at the soldiers that stood by to keep the peace.  
  
My team and the 'Gateway team' followed the general under the archway. This is when Caraway commanded the 'Gateway team'. "The 'gateway team' will wait inside the gate until 20:00. You can enter through this door." The general said pointing at the metal door inside of the archway. "The sorceress will pass through the gateway at exactly 20:00. In that instant, lower the gates using the control console located on the top floor and trap her inside the gateway." Caraway instructed and the group nodded. They entered the archway door and the General led Irvine and I to the presidential residence. "You two will wait here?" The General said pointing to an open spot in the crowd. We walked to it and waited, looking around at all the happy faces. "General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?" I asked scratching my head and the General looked at Irvine and I. She wants to establish her place in Galbadia Garden, since she has chosen it to serve as her base." So that's why Galbadia Garden wants her out... I thought rubbing my chin. "It's starting. I'm returning to my residence. Good luck." The General said and we both nodded as he walked away.  
  
Meanwhile Quistis, Selphie, and Squall went up the ladder onto the upper floor of the archway. They all looked out of the archways' window towards the presidential residence. Squall glanced at Quistis and noticed she looked troubled. "Instructor, what's up?" Squall asked looking at the very large crowd were Irvine and I waited. "Maybe I was to hard on her." Quistis said in a worried voice while shaking her head slightly. She turned away from the window and whipped her blonde hair back. "I'm going to go apologize." Squall also turned around and looked to the side. "You mean. Rinoa?" He asked and she nodded while Squall rubbed his eyes. "But... but... We can't just leave our post!" Selphie pouted and stomped her foot on the ground. "We still have until 20:00." Quistis said and started to climb down the metal ladder. "We can't.!" Squall said looking at Selphie until he realized that Selphie went down too. "Hey, wait up!" Squall yelled sliding down the ladder.  
  
Back to the General's house where Rinoa still sat on the floor in the office. When General Caraway stepped into the room Rinoa looked up and then waved her hand up. It was supposed to tell him to leave her alone but he didn't. "It'll be chaos out there soon. You'll be safe here." He said looking down at his daughter. Rinoa waved him away again and then he sighed deeply. There was a long silence and Rinoa looked up and still saw her father there. He turned around and exited the room, Rinoa stood up trying to figure out what to do next. That's when she remembered something very important. "Oh no! He's gonna lock me in!" Rinoa screamed and started to run for the door. Then Rinoa stopped, she didn't want to go through with her plan alone but it looked like she didn't have any other choice. "I... I can do it..." She told herself nodding slowly and ran out the office and out the entrance.  
  
After Rinoa left the office Quistis and her team ran into the room. "Rinoa, I'm sorry I..." Quistis began but stopped when she realized Rinoa wasn't in the room. The 'Gateway team' looked around the room when they heard a loud click behind them. The team turned around to notice the door had been closed. Quistis rushed over to the door and tried opening the door but it was locked. "Did we get...Locked in?" She asked trying to push and pull the door open. ".That Caraway guy!?" Selphie said sitting down in a chair. "We're smack dab in the middle of a family quarrel here!" Squall cried shaking with anger. "This is bad. .I'm worried about Rinoa too." Quistis said putting her hand on her forehead while shaking her head. "What do you mean?" Squall asked looking at Quistis with a brow raised. "Rinoa's probably on her way to see the sorceress as we speak." She said as she hung her head low. "She wanted to help us." She finished.  
  
Rinoa walks into a dark ally right behind the presidential residence. There was an old Galbadian car that probably didn't work anymore with crates building up right next to it. She looked at all the crates and saw how high it went. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm not a SeeD but." Rinoa said and started to climb up the boxes with all the energy she had. "I can do this." She said to herself as she continued to climb on up. "This isn't some kind of game..." she said jumping from one set of boxes to the other. Rinoa gripped the top of the building and puled herself up. She started to run along the building until she reached a ladder, which led higher up the building. When Rinoa reached the top she found a large metal door and walked on through.  
  
Rinoa entered the room slowly looking all around when she saw a weird looking woman in purple at the end of the room. "Umm... excuse me..." Rinoa stuttered as she stepped closer to the strange woman. "I'm ... the daughter of, um... Galbadian Army's, um... General Caraway." Rinoa continued as she kept her eyes on the floor. "I... thought I'd... come pay my respects... You know... 'cause of my father and all..." She said and glanced up at the woman, it didn't even seem that the lady in purple had heard her. "So, I... um... brought you a small gift. Please..." She took out the Odine Bangle and started to walk closer. The hand with the Odine Bangle in it started to shake uncontrollably. Rinoa started to get really frightened and she gulped, and walked towards the sorceress. Light from the chandelier above the sorceress' chair shone down, illuminating the pale, thin curtains in the room, and creating a glowing light around the long purple gown that the sorceress was wearing.  
  
As Rinoa reached the Sorceress her arm was still shaking but that didn't stop her. She tried to put the Bangle on her somehow, but when she tried to a bright flash exceeded the whole room and Rinoa was thrown back on the floor. When she sat up and supported herself on her hands she noticed she was missing the Odine Bangle. She didn't know if she has succeeded or failed miserably. Rinoa arm started to shake again, when she looked down she saw the Odine Bangle on herself. Rinoa started to panic, her arm started to shake even more violently. "(...Please... stop....)" Rinoa said in almost a whisper through squinted eyes. Then her arm stopped shaking and her arm got pulled up. Rinoa got lifted up by her arm her legs dangling in the air. Her arm was still now but her whole body started to shake now. "Ugh." Rinoa gasped through clenched teeth. After a couple of seconds she fell to the ground with her eyes closed. Rinoa was breathing heavily now just waiting for what was to come next. Finally, the woman seated before her showed some signs of life. Flowing strands of black hair glowed red with rippling energy, tucking themselves into the Sorceress' head- covering. The head-covering itself started transforming, as well. The front, which came out to a point, covering her eyes, started to glow brightly, and disappear.  
  
The Sorceress stood up, and a sudden gust of wind blew back her flowing shoulder adornment, a large half-circled metal decoration, attached to her upper back, with a cape coming out on each side. Suddenly, Rinoa got lifted off the ground and onto her feet by the Sorceress' mysterious powers. Rinoa remained standing there as the sorceress stretched out her arms, and brought then back, almost wrapping them around herself. She started walking away now, towards the huge, solid, double doors before her, and walked right through with out touching the handles. The doors liquefied, allowing her to pass, and then quickly regained their solidity. Rinoa followed the Sorceress not because she wanted to but because the Sorceress was controlling her.  
  
Irvine and I were watching the balcony just waiting for it to start. We saw Vinzer Deling standing there, with his hands behind his back. "Here she comes." Irvine said pointing to the Sorceress walking up to the balcony. As she reached the podium she looked down at all the people that were cheering for her while a smirk met her lips. She went up to the microphone with President Deling standing right beside her. Rinoa swayed left to right while she walked up to the balcony following the Sorceress. Irvine squinted and tapped me on the shoulder. "H... Hey... That girl...!" He stuttered. I looked to where he was looking and I saw a woman in a blue duster with tight black pants. "Rinoa.?" I asked taking a glance at Irvine and he nodded his head.  
  
On the balcony above the Sorceress was staring at the crowd below and started her speech. ".Lowlifes." She said in a threatening tone. "Shameless filthy wretches." She screeched her voice lower and louder then before. "How you celebrate my ascension with such joy. Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations." She said picking up her hand and shaking it. "Have you no shame?" Edea continued "What happened to the evil, ruthless, sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations?" The crowd cheered harder at this and she put her hand down. "Where is she now?" Edea asked sarcastically. "She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler. HAHAHAHAHA." She said laughing evilly. That's when Vinzer Deling shook his head and looked at Edea oddly. "A new era has just begun." The Sorceress continued, putting her arms up in the air. "E-Edea... Are you alright...?" The Sorceress said nothing. She simply raised her arm to meet the president's chest, just barely touching it with her sharp pointed gloves. "Ede...!" The president began, but his voice was stopped. Yellow smoke emitted from the president's body as Edea lifted him, effortlessly, from the balcony floor.  
  
"This is reality. No one can help you." She said never taking her eyes off the crowd. "Sit back and enjoy the show." Edea said and the crowd cheered even harder. Edea smirked again, lowering her eyebrows. She tossed the president behind her, throwing his body into the balcony stairwell. He hit the edge with a loud thud, and green smoke emitted from his dead body. "Rest assured, you fools...." Edea started again. "Your time will come. This is only the beginning." "Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination." She yelled into the microphone while she put up her arms. "Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination." Edea then turned around then slowly walked away off the balcony. When she reached the hallway right before the commencement room, she stopped. "Let us end this ceremony with a sacrifice." The Sorceress said bringing her hands together and focusing her energy. A serene sound came from her mysterious spell. Then she put her hand on her forehead and walked through the doors.  
  
Two statues were connected to the outside of the archway. They looked like monsters. They were half lizard and half was shaped like a lion. Amongst the people of Deling City they considered these statues Iguana type gargoyles. A mass of energy started to run through these statues, turning their stone bodies to flesh and blood. They both were now two monsters crawling across the roof. Both the Iguanas jumped off the archway and onto the street below. They ran through the crowds of people, the people hardly noticing them they were running so fast. From the streets they leapt onto the presidential balcony where Rinoa was. Rinoa fell out off the trance blinking her eyes a couple of time to see the two beasts in front of her. Rinoa screamed as the monsters jumped for her. Irvine and I were there watching the whole thing. "Hey, hey, hey, she's in trouble big-time!" Irvine said, hitting me on my shoulder. "We've gotta go help Rinoa!" He yelled pointing to the balcony. I looked around for a way in but couldn't find a way. "The parade hasn't started yet. The gates not open." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "You've gotta be kidding!" Irvine yelled shaking his head.  
  
Inside the office at Caraway's mansion stood the restless 'Gateway team'. Squall was leaning against the locked door while silently hitting the back of his head on the door. Selphie sat down at the table lying her head in her arms. While Quistis stood by the window that showed the view of the archway and the Presidential Residence. "Oh no! It's starting" Quistis yelled hitting the window softly with her hand. Selphie got up from the table and Squall stopped banging his head on the door. They started to pace around the room nervously. "We need to get out of here, quick." Quistis stated turning away from the window. "There's gotta be a key." Selphie said getting down on the floor and looking under the table. "Let's just search everywhere. That's all we can really do." Selphie suggested getting back up on her feet and continued on her search. Squall wondered over to the bookshelf right behind the General's desk. "Maybe there's something in these books..." Squall said. Then he hung his head, frustrated. "It'd take forever to look through all of them..." With that said Squall walked away from the bookshelf. "Maybe there's some kind of secret exit... You know! Like in the spy movies...." Selphie said looking and shuffling through all the papers on Caraway's desk. "It's all that guy's fault!" Squall yelled angrily while he walked over to the locked door. "Hey a key!" Squall said sarcastically looking at the ground. Selphie looked up at this instantly and stopped what she was doing "...NOT." He huffed and Selphie shook her head in disappointment.  
  
Selphie got up from the desk and went over to the odd looking painting hanging up next to the bookshelf. "There's something' fishy about this painting...." She said scratching her chin and Quistis walked over also. The painting was all tinted pink with a woman holding a wineglass. After a couple of seconds of trying to figure it out Quistis just shrugged her shoulders. "Yo... This old statue looks kinda suspicious..." Squall said. Quistis looked in his direction on the other side of the room and saw the statue. The statue was a woman and which had long cloth covering her body. Quistis figured out it looked exactly like the woman in the painting except for one thing. The statue had nothing in her hands that were cupped together. "Hmm." Quistis groaned searching for anything that would fit in the statue hand. Then she came across a very valuable collection of wineglasses. "I wonder." Quistis pondered thinking back to the painting and the statue. The woman in the painting had a wineglass in her hand. The statue that resembled to the woman in the painting had nothing. "I got it!" Quistis said excitedly and took a wineglass. "Got what?" Squall asked looking at her strangely.  
  
Quistis just ignored him and walked towards the statue. Selphie and Squall were now standing behind her. Quistis gently placed the wineglass into the statue's hands. As if they were in slow motion the arms dropped down revealing a secret passage leading into the sewers. "NO WAY!" Squall yelled jolting back surprised. "Pretty sneak-y!" Selphie said putting a hand on Squall's shoulder and pushing herself up so she could see. "Let's go." Quistis commanded pointing at the ladder leading down. "But we don't even know where it leads!" Selphie argued and Squall glared at her. "No use staying here!" Squall said and pushed her hand off of his shoulder. Selphie nodded and they all went down the ladder to the sewers below Deling City.  
  
Quistis led her team into the Deling City sewers. There were two pathways with water between them. "Something smells!" Selphie complained using pinching two fingers to her nose. "It's a sewer Selph. Get used to it." Quistis said glancing back at the very distressed Selphie. Squall walked beside Selphie and scratched the back of his head. "Look on the bright side Selphie. At least there are lights down here." He said noticing the brightness down here. Selphie looked around and nodded in agreement. "Enough, let's just move on." Quistis said walking even faster than before with Squall and Selphie trailing behind. They came to a wooden water wheel that blocked their only means of proceeding onward. "So.what do we do now." Selphie asked looking at both her comrades. "I've got an idea." Squall said and squeezed between Quistis and Selphie so that he was now in front of the water wheel. Squall jumped onto the wheel as it brought him to the floor above. When Squall got up there he motioned with his hands for the other two to do the same. Quistis glanced back at Selphie, she was shaking her head no. Quistis shrugged her shoulders and rode the wheel to the top where Squall helped her get to the next floor. Selphie didn't look to sure about this and was pacing around nervously. "Come on Selphie." Squall said holding his hand down to help her up the water wheel.  
  
"There's no way I'm touching that!" She said pointing to the rusty and old water wheel. "Selphie just do it. If you don't we fail the mission." Quistis demanded leaning on a wall that was behind Squall. Selphie slowly nodded and climbed onto the water wheel, her legs shaking. When Selphie tried to step further up the wheel she slipped on the watery wheel. Selphie closed her eyes tightly prepared for a painful impact but it never came. Selphie opened her eyes slowly only to meet the eyes of blue. The eyes of the beholder was Squall who stood there with his arms around her. He had saved her from a very ugly fall and was now both their heads were getting closer to each other. Squall and Selphie closed their eyes but before their lips could meet Quistis walked up to them. "Excuse me. We have a mission to do. So if we could continue?" Quistis asked grinning a little but also a little frustrated because they were wasting time. Selphie and Squall opened their eyes to see Quistis standing there watching them.  
  
Squall let go of Selphie and scratched the back of his neck looking at the ground embarrassed. Selphie looked away blushing a deep red and bit her bottom lip. "Now come on Squall and Selphie. This is not the time to be embarrassed." Quistis said putting her arms around her two allies. Squall nodded and jumped up in the air. "Let's kick some ass!" Squall said feeling now more comfortable. Selphie looked up still a little shy from what happened. "Yeah." She said then shook her head. "Yeah! Let's do it!" Selphie said correcting herself and bouncing right back into her cheery self. They all walked forward through the gate when they heard strange noises from above. "It's starting." Squall said looking up along with everyone else.  
  
Irvine and I were on the streets above waiting for the parade to begin so we could make a dash for the Presidential Residence. As the huge gate opened fireworks went off showing the Sorceress' float. The Sorceress was sitting on her throne that was a very bright gold color. There were two black bowls on either side of her that was producing flames. A large neon ring resting atop the parade vehicle gleamed with an eerie luminescence. About a couple dozen performers danced in front of the float to the dark music that was being played. Irvine and I were at a loss that everyone was cheering her on when she killed Vinzer Deling. All these people seemed to worship the Sorceress. Irvine looked at me then to the gate. "Now's our chance. Come on!" Irvine yelled and I just stood there looking at all the people. Someone might see us. I thought and Irvine glared at me mad. "What are you waiting for!? Rinoa might die!" I nodded and we started to run through the crowd with our backs hunched over. We made our way out to the street this way, just as the sorceress' float was passing through two huge pillars lit with fire.  
  
We passed the side of the float carefully to not be seen by all the strange dancers. I squatted down beside the float to make sure if the coast was clear but when I looked up I couldn't believe my eyes. A man stood just as proudly as she sat. He leaned on his gunblade as if it were a cane. His gray trench coat with the red medieval-age crosses on the sleeves blew gracefully in the slight breeze. He wore a tight blue vest-like shirt lined with sliver at the zipper and connected were two sliver blocks, which together formed a cross. His baggy dark navy pants covered most of his black boots. He then ever so slowly ran his hand through his short spiked blonde hair. His evil smile made his bluish eyes to slightly squint. I stared at his sloping scar on his head that was the exact opposite of mine. Seifer was alive. Both of us made it right through the gate before it closed. To the right was a car and boxes that stacked up in a way so we could easily sneak in.  
  
We climbed up all the things that we could until we reached the balcony. We saw the mangled body of President Deling lying right next to the stairwell that led to the commencement room. I ran up the stairs and threw the doors open with Irvine following close behind. When we entered the room we saw Rinoa in the back of the room lying on the ground shaking. In front of her were the two Iguana monsters. "RINOA!!!" I yelled running towards the monsters with my fists in the air. Irvine cocked his shotgun and followed me. Both the monsters turned around hissing at us with their sharp teeth. Before either of us could make a move both the Iguanas opened their mouths and let out a trail of fiery magma coming straight towards us. I dove to the left the lava just missing me. I could feel the heat burn my sensitive skin. Irvine ran to the right as he shot off bullets at the one on the right. The monster on the left went left and the one on the right went right.  
  
It was just the monster and I fighting each other. I ran up to it and punched it in the head with my fist. The Iguana growled out in pain and tried to slash me with its tiger like claws. I swerved to the right but I still felt a sharp pain in my left arm. "Damn it!" I yelled looked down at my arm, my coat was torn and there was blood seeping through it. I looked up at the lizard like freak with rage in my eyes. It's head was about to snap down and bite me but I countered it by doing a back flip and kicking the monster's head while I was in the air. When I landed on my feet, I looked up and saw the monster on its hind feet. "Draw Carbuncle!" I commanded focusing my energy taking the last bit of life from it and letting Carbuncle enter my body. A small green sphere appeared on my hand. I analyzed the GF I just got with the magic spell scan. Carbuncle is a cute little fury animal that has the ability to reflect magic. I shrugged and junctioned Carbuncle to myself. I walked up to the assumed to be dead body on the floor. My eyes lowered to the lifeless body on the floor. It didn't seem to be breathing so I turned around. I saw Irvine a couple of yards away from me with his gun pointing at me. He held up his gun aiming it at me and I started shaking with anger. "What the hell are you doing!?" I yelled taking a step forward. "Shh. don't move." Irvine said calmly as he still had his gun aiming at me. "Irvine put the gun down!" I yelled and he just shook his head no. Just as Irvine shot the gun I awaited the bullet to go straight through my head. I closed my eyes but nothing came, I heard the shot but nothing.  
  
I let my left eye open to see a grinning Irvine standing in front of me. "What are you smiling about?" I asked angrily folding my arms over my chest. "You just tried to kill me!?" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air and he just shook his head no. "Then what's with you pointing and shooting your gun at me!" I asked frustrated and he pointed behind me. I turned around only to the Iguana standing on its back feet. The monster had a bullet hole through its head. I gently poked the thing with my finger and it fell to the ground dead. I turned back to Irvine who started chuckling and I looked to the ground. "Don't do that again." I said firmly and Irvine finally stopped his laughter. "Yes sir!" Irvine said and he tried to do the SeeD salute. I shook my head and mind suddenly shifted over to Rinoa. .Rinoa. I thought as I ran over to Rinoa lying down on the floor.  
  
I bent down next to her and she was breathing but it didn't look like she's been hurt at all. She pushed herself up onto her knees and she was shaking badly. "I was scared." Rinoa said letting tears streak down her face. I got up onto my feet to get going but she gripped onto me tugging my back down. "Really scared," she went on looking into my eyes. "It's over now." I said brushing the hair out of her face. Rinoa kept tugging on my jacket. "I was scared," she repeated, "I was really, really scared." "You're used to battles aren't you?" I asked a bit confused with her being an anti- government faction. "I couldn't. I just couldn't," she cast her head down in shame as she explained, "I couldn't fight alone."  
  
.You're not ready for all this. I thought looking at how terrified Rinoa was. "Better get going." I said shaking her hand off. Rinoa's eyes widened as she saw me walk away and clung onto me again. I sighed looking back at her with sympathy. "I haven't forgotten your order." I said trying to reassure her. Rinoa still hung onto me tightly with her eyes closed. "Just stay close to me." I said and Rinoa nodded her head. She let go of my arm and got up. "Hey guys follow me. I know where the hatch is." Irvine said leading us out of the commencement room and into the hallway. Irvine walked over to a crack in the floor and bent down to open it up. He led the latch up for Rinoa and I to go down. Then he followed closing the hatch behind him. Inside we found a large machine, apparently the carousel clock tower. The chamber was circled by small holographic projectors, which would emit horses, clowns, and other 'circus theme' images. Right next to one of the projectors was the sniper rifle. I picked it up and handed it to Irvine. "Irvine Kinneas, it's in your hands now." I said and he nodded his head slowly and walked over to the far side of the clock tower. He sat down with the sniper rifle in his lap.  
  
Huh...? Why'd he get all quiet? I thought looking at Irvine who was fiddling his thumbs. Rinoa sat down on one of the projectors and I continued thinking. Oh he must be concentrating. I thought sitting down right across from Rinoa. Loneliness of the sharpshooter... I guess he has a point. I concluded looking at the ground. Seifer. so he's alive. Rinoa'll want to know. but. I looked up at Rinoa and scratched my head. "Rinoa." I said and she flipped her hair back and looked at me. "Seifer's alive. He was in the parade with the Sorceress." I said stuffing my hands in my jean pockets. At this Rinoa widened her eyes in surprise. ".What does it mean?" She asked rubbing her arm and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows?" I said bringing my hand up to my head. I'm just as confused as anyone else. I thought closing my eyes and continued to wonder what was going to happen. If I were to face the Sorceress directly. Would I have to go through Seifer? As this thought crossed my mind I pushed my hair back with my hand letting it rest on my neck.  
  
.That's the way it goes as a SeeD. You can't choose your enemies. I thought lowering my gaze to my red and black sneakers. "I may end up killing Seifer." I said glancing up at Rinoa and she shook her head lightly. "Your both.prepared, right?" Rinoa asked swing her legs back and forth. "That's the kind of world you live in. You've had a lot of emotional training." Rinoa said cuffing her hands together and placing them in her lap. "But... Of course, I'd rather it not happen..." Rinoa continued and I looked up at her playing with the ring on her necklace. I looked over to the sharp shooter who was still sitting on the floor. "It's all up to Irvine." I said and got up off the projector. I started to walk towards him and squatted down next to him. Irvine looked kind of odd like he was terrified or something. Huh.? Is he freakin' out!? I thought as he started to shake. "Don't tell me you're getting the jitters." I said realizing how frightened he really was. "I.I can't do it." Irvine announced crossing his arms over his chest. I shook my head putting my hand on my forehead. .Oh no.  
  
Back down in the sewers the 'Gateway team' was trying to find the way out. "We gotta get out of here quick." Squall said as they walked through the Deling City Sewers. "Yeah before the float does." Selphie said looking all around for a possible way out. "Yeah I know!" Quistis said getting quite frustrated. "Well if we don't get out of here quick, we can kiss our. Waaah!?" Squall yelled tripping over something and falling on the ground. Selphie and Quistis looked back to see Squall on the floor. "Squall!" Selphie screamed trying to help him up along with Quistis. "What happened?" Quistis asked dusting Squall off and Selphie looked him up and down to make sure he was okay. "I don't know? I tripped over this stupid metal pole." Squall said kicking it and then grabbed his foot in agony. "Damn it!" Squall yelled holding his foot from the pain. "You okay?" Selphie asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded and got up glaring at the pole. "Stupid ass pole." Squall said crossing his arms over his chest. While this was happening Quistis was to busy studying the pole Squall tripped over.  
  
There were two bars going up instead of one and poles going horizontally between them. "Guys, that's not a pole." Quistis said getting the attention of Selphie and Squall. "What are you talking about? Of course it is." Squall said staring at Quistis oddly and Selphie just glanced between the two. "Nope it's a ladder." Quistis said looking at her teammates. Squall walked around the ladder observing it and after a few seconds he turned to Quistis. "Your right." He said and Quistis ran to the ladder starting to climb it. "What are you waiting for!" Quistis yelled staring at Squall and Selphie. They nodded and started to climb it to the top. As they climbed higher and higher everything seemed to be more familiar. "What the." Quistis said looking around while climbing up. "Wow! This sure is lucky." Squall said in excitement while he glanced around franticly. They were inside the archway, the 'Gateway teams' post for the night.  
  
They passed the first floor and continued up. "Phew! We just made it." Squall said walking over to were Selphie was and peered out the window with her. The parade was nearing them when Quistis also went over to look out the window. The Presidential Residence and the huge clock atop it read 20:00. Below the Sorceress's float was just passing underneath the archway. "Instructor, now! Hit the switch!" Squall screamed looking back at Quistis. Quistis ran over to the switch and operated it. "Please work, please work." Selphie said closing her eyes and crossing her fingers. The archway began to shake. Rod-iron gates started coming down from the upper portion of the arch, surrounding the sorceress float. Atop the Sorceress's float Edea jumped off her throne glaring at the gates.  
  
Inside the clock tower sat staring at our sharp shooter. Suddenly, the machinery around them started moving. Rinoa gasped a little, as the clock rang 20:00. The holographic emitters bean shining brightly. The carousel started rising, and finally, Irvine, Rinoa, and I had a clear shot across the area at the Archway. "Irvine Kinneas!!!" I yelled throwing my in the air and Irvine slowly looked up at me. "I... I can't" Irvine started. "I'm sorry, I can't do it. I always choke like this..." Oh man oh man oh man... I thought shaking my head in frustration. "I try to act all cool, joke around, but I just can't handle the pressure..." Irvine said looking at the ground below us. "Forget it. Just shoot." I replied coldly scratching my head nervously. Irvine didn't pay any attention to me and went on.  
  
"My bullet... The sorceress... I'll go down in history. I'd change the history of Galbadia... Of the world!" He said raising his hand up in the air. We don't have time for this. I thought glancing down at my watch, we were already about a minuet past 20:00. "It's all to much." Irvine said bring his hand down to his forehead. "Enough! Just shoot!" I yelled pounding my fist down on the floor and Irvine glared up at me. "I can't, damn it!" He yelled starting to cry softly and I rolled my eyes. "Irvine, calm down." I said. "Everyone's waiting on you." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I don't care if you miss. Whatever happens, happens, just leave the rest to us." I said taking my hand off his shoulder and he wiped his tears away.  
  
"Just think of it s a signal. A sign for us to make our move." I continued and Irvine looked up at me. "Just a signal." That's it. I thought and handed him the Sniper Rifle again. "Please." I said and Irvine took it out of my hands. But before he did he made sure to put his cowboy hat back on his head. Irvine took his stance positioning himself correctly, aiming at the Sorceress. She was just standing there as if she was waiting for Irvine's bullet to hit her. "...Just a sign." Irvine reminded himself while he cocked the gun. Irvine shot and the bullet headed straight for the Sorceress. But right before it hit Edea a blue cup of energy surrounded Edea, clanging loudly as the bullet hit it. Irvine closed his eyes ashamed and sat down next to me. "...I'm sorry." He said looking down. "It's ok. Your aim was perfect." I said trying to reassure him. "Leave the rest up to me." I waved my hand at Rinoa motioning her to come closer. "I'm goin' in for the sorceress. Irvine, Rinoa, just be ready to back me up." I commanded and they both nodded in agreement. I took a look below and then glanced back at Irvine. "Take care of Rinoa." I told Irvine and jumped from the top of the clock.  
  
I landed on the balcony below and ran over to the podium. The crowd down on the streets turned to total chaos. The reason for this was that Edea became trapped underneath the gateway. The Galbadian soldiers had to fight the now hostile crowd with their shields to keep them away from the Presidential Residence. Looks like I'm jumping. I thought looking at all the streets below. I leapt off the edge of the balcony with my hands bawled into fists. There was one soldier fighting off a bunch of Deling City citizens and I was coming down right to him. Right before I landed on him he looked up and sees me about to fall on him. I hit him and he stumbled to the ground and I never got knocked off my feet. I looked up to see a light blue convertible right in front of me. .That might work. I thought as I ran for the car dogging all the angry citizens and Galbadian soldiers. I jumped into the drivers' seat hoping the keys were somewhere in the car. I ran my hands over the keyhole to find out the keys were in the ignition. I turned the key and the car roared to life.  
  
I pulled back on the stick shift while also pushing down the clutch and I backed out of the parking lot. I swung the steering wheel spinning the car around. The archway was a few hundred feet ahead of me. I then slammed down on the clutch and pushed the stick shift into 1st wheel drive. I floored the gas heading straight for the gateway. I didn't stop for any of the people who dove out of the way to avoid being hit by the convertible. I put the car into 2nd wheel drive driving even faster to the Sorceress. As I neared the gateway I slammed on the brakes as I turned the steering wheel hard to the right. The car spun out closing in on the gate. .Oh shit! I thought right before the convertible hit the metal bars of the gate on its side sending me flying out of the car. I landed beyond the gate on my knees right behind the float. I lifted myself up on the float to see Seifer standing before the Sorceress.  
  
"Well, this is how it turned out." Seifer said bouncing his gunblade on his shoulder. I glared at him partly because he had joined forces with the Sorceress and the other part was that I just didn't like him at the time. "So you've become the Sorceress' lapdog?" I asked sarcastically while I smirked at him. Seifer brought down his gunblade from his shoulder to the floor of the float. He leaned on it like it was a cane. "I prefer to be called her knight." He said looking back at her and she nodded. "This has always been my dream." Seifer said putting a hand through his hair. "Zell, your mine!" Seifer yelled pointing his gunblade at me. He ran for me slashing his gunblade at my head. I dogged it by ducking right under it feeling a gust of air pass through my hair. I countered the attack by jabbing my fist across his cheek. "Ugh." Seifer groaned stepping back and spiting blood out to the side. "Not bad." He said looking me up and down. "So, thought I was dead, eh?" Seifer said looking down at the float we stood on. "Well, not until I fulfill my dream!" He yelled lunging at me with his gunblade high up in the air. I tried stepping to the side to avoid the attack but nearly got my left leg. I looked down at my leg to see the blood seeping through my jean shorts. I looked up at Seifer infuriated at him and sprinted for him.  
  
He swung his gunblade at me again but this time I jumped over his gunblade and kicked him in the head. Seifer hit the floor of the float and stayed there for a couple of seconds. Either I'm getting stronger or Seifers' getting weaker. I thought slightly grinning as he scrambled to his feet. Seifer shook his head wildly trying to get rid of the horrible pain in his head. "Pretty impressive." He said holding his head with his left hand. "Let's see you dodge this!" Seifer yelled running towards me. He raised his gunblade up about to slash me but before he did I kicked the hand which held his gunblade. Seifer's Typhoon flew up in the air. Both of us watched as the gunblade spun in the air. The half sword half gun fell into my right hand and I looked at Seifer who was hunched over. "I. lost.!?" Seifer groaned as he pouted on the ground. I turned around and tossed his gunblade onto the streets. "You're losing it Seifer." I said turning back around to find Seifer return to the side of the Sorceress.  
  
The Sorceress shook her head ashamed at Seifer's loss. She then glared at me and stood from her throne. ".A SeeD." Edea begun her voice rising. ".Planted on a run-down Garden." She said taking a step towards me. I tightened the gloves on my hands and started to shake with my fists out in front of me. Right before the fight begun there was some commotion heading for the float. The next thing I knew Rinoa appeared on the left of me while Irvine on the right of me. I looked at Rinoa who simply whipped her hair out of her face. "I can fight if I'm here with you." Rinoa said loading the steel disc into her Blaster Edge. "That's why I'm here." Rinoa said aiming her weapon at the Sorceress. I nodded and turned my head to the right to see Irvine loading his shotgun. "I have to redeem myself." Irvine said cocking his gun by jolting his shotgun upward. ".The accursed SeeD."  
  
Edea raised her hand high in the air while focusing on a dark forbidden magic. "Maelstrom!" She screamed a huge black cloud appeared surrounding us. The thick black smog made me cough and wheeze as did it make the others. As the darkened cloud disappeared we all were on the floor gasping for air. Irvine was shaking his head while breathing hard and Rinoa was just grasping onto her necklace also trying to take in clean air. "Sorry guys I'm sitting this one out." Irvine said hoarsely and he rolled off the float onto the street. I looked at him oddly and he just put his hands around his mouth. "Don't worry I've got a plan." He mouthed without making a sound and then disappeared out of sight. Rinoa looked up confused and tapped me on the shoulder. "Where's Irvine?" She whispered while she looked around. "He'll be back." I said glancing up at the Sorceress who was just standing there with her arms crossed. I hope. I thought and we both got onto our feet. "Is that all you got?" Edea asked and I shook my head getting irritated with her. I rushed up to her with my fists out in front of me and I leapt up into the air towards her. But before I could even touch her she lifted up her left arm.  
  
This caused a yellow barrier knocking me backwards onto my back. Before I could get back up the Sorceress raised her arms again. "Thundaga!" Edea screamed casting it making a huge lighting bolt come out of the sky and hit Rinoa. Rinoa screamed out in pain as she fell down to the ground. I looked at her while focusing my energy. "Cura!" I yelled as a bunch of blue lights floated over her body and went into her. Rinoa got back up on her feet and looked at me thankfully and I looked back at Edea. She likes to use magic. I think I got something that can counter that. I thought as yelled. "Carbuncle!" I summoned and a hole appeared on the floor of the float between the Sorceress and us. Then a green fury head with a red diamond on its forehead popped its head through the hole. The green rodent turned its head looking at the Sorceress and us. It leapt out of the hole into the air and pointed the red diamond on the GF's head. It shot a bright shiny light causing to put the magic spell reflect on Rinoa and I. With that Carbuncle dove back into the hole as the hole disappeared after it.  
  
Edea not noticing that we had reflect on ourselves still used an attack magic. "Blizzaga!" She yelled throwing her arms up in the air causing a bunch of ice to come towards me. Luckily the ice hit the reflect shield making the ice to go back to Edea. Edea let out an agonizing scream while she knelt on the floor. I took advantage of the situation and ran up to her and jabbed her in the face. I ran back to Rinoa and she shot the metal disk out of her Blaster Edge. The disk barely caught the Sorceress cutting her arm. Edea glanced down at her arm and glared at Rinoa her eyes starting to turn yellow. But before the Sorceress could do anything Irvine came from behind her in the air. Irvine had climbed up the back of the float and leapt onto the Sorceress. So Irvine was planing a sneak attack. I thought watching Irvine trying to choke her to death with his gun. Then everything went bad when Edea elbowed Irvine in the stomach making him loosen his grip as he let out a groan.  
  
Edea took Irvine's arm and flipped him over her shoulder. Irvine went flying into the brick wall of the Archway. "Impudent SeeD." The Sorceress said in an awkward voice due to she was trying to recover from being strangled. Edea raised her arm, and light blue energy began glowing around her. The sorceress held her hand out, as if grasping something. Suddenly, large spears of Ice formed above her head. She moved her hand back and swung the ice javelin. The ice soared through the air at Rinoa and I. Rinoa was able to duck to avoid the attack on the other hand I wasn't as lucky. The spear of ice had gone into my right shoulder went through my back. Rinoa turned around to me and let out a horrible scream. I just stood there shocked at what just happened. It hurt so much I could barely breath. I stumbled back and fell off the edge of the float. The last thing I remember seeing was Rinoa leaning over the end of the float and extended her hand. She screamed my name and my vision blurred and I hit the ground with everything fading to black.  
That's the 4th chapter. Sorry that it took so long. I'm also sorry to all you Selvine fans out there. The fact is that I like the idea of Squall and Selphie together better. Please review and I'll post the next chapter in the future. 


End file.
